City of True Love - A Heline Story
by SeeliePrincess19
Summary: This is my story about Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn becoming a couple. Basically I will be filling in the "blanks" in the series using Cassandra Clare's books as a foundation. I started off at the end of CoG and it will probably cover everything up to CoHF (SPOILERS!). This is my first story and English is NOT my mother tongue so be easy on me! Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 - Celebrations

**Hello there! If you read this you are probably just as crazy about TMI as I am and just can't get enough of Heline. When I signed up for Fanfiction I wanted to write a story about Malec, because, let's be honest, who doesn't love them? What I admire about Cassandra Clare is the variety of characters she puts into her books and all of them are just as lovable as Magnus and Alec, but in the end I decided to write about Helen and Aline. I wanted to tell their story of how they met and fell in love during the course of TMI, because you won't read about that in the actual books. Their love however is something special, a story that needs to be told. **

**Please enjoy! Reviews and suggestions are appreciated!**

* * *

Frustrated Aline shrugged out of the dress she was wearing and threw it carelessly on her bed. She crossed the room, opened the doors of the wardrobe once more and scanned for another dress. This was exactly why she hated parties. Everyone expected you to look nice and smile happily and make dull conversations with people you don't even like. Yes, they had all reason to celebrate with Valentine finally gone and the mystery about her fake cousin Sebastian Verlac cleared but this hadn't solved all their problems - at least not for Aline.

She shook her head vigorously trying to clear her mind and pulled out another dress, bright red. This would go well with her black hair and pale skin. A knock on the door caught Aline's attention.

"Come on in," she said and seconds after that a girl with fiery red curls popped into her room. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress that flattered her petite body.

"Are you ready to go?" Clary asked, raising an eyebrow. Aline noted, slipping into her shoes. "I am sorry about your cousin," Clary admitted.

"Me too," Aline replied sourly. "What Sebastian did to my cousin is unforgivable but now he is gone and we don't have to worry about him or Valentine anymore."

Clary nodded, her curls bouncing and opened the door a little bit further for Aline to exit. She grabbed her shoes and slipped in to them hastily.

As soon as they had left Aline's room they were greeted by Alec and Isabelle. Aline's eyes drifted over the siblings. Isabelle looked gorgeous, her jet black hair falling over her shoulder and her slender body wrapped in a gold satin dress. Alec on the other hand was dressed in regular black pants and a dark sweater. He didn't seem to bother what he was wearing obviously to Magnus' despair who had put on an elegant black suit and styled his hair in blue spikes matching Alec's eye color. He had cast his boyfriend a disapproving glance as he had walked out of his room. Clary giggled about Magnus' rolling his eyes on Alec.

Isabelle sighed and grabbed Aline by the arm. "Let's go or we will miss the celebrations!" She dragged Aline out of the house, Clary, Magnus and Alec following them on their heels.

It was a warm September night and people were already rushing through the streets of Alicante heading for the Angel Square. The air was filled with laughter and the smell of different spices.

This could have been a night of celebration in any city if it weren't for the werewolves, vampires and faeries that mingled with the crowd of Nephilim. Aline wasn't especially fond of them but as they were the ones who had saved them from getting killed during the Mortal War she guessed they owed them. It was the least thing for the Council to do to invite them to stay in Idris for the celebrations. Still Aline couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach about partying with Downworlders.

Once they reached the Angels Square the place was already crowded and almost all tables taken up. Light poured through the open gates of the Accord Hall out into the night.

"Hey, there is Simon. I am going to say hello." Clary called out and disappeared.

"I will get something to drink," Magnus said, taking Alec by the wrist and dragging him through the crowd. Isabelle turned to face Aline, her expression apologetic.

"It's fine. We'll see us later," Aline said. Isabelle grinned at her, turned on her heels and vanished. Well, apparently Aline was the only person who disliked parties. She turned around, eager to look for a place to sit down. These heels were killing her.

Pushing her way through she bumped into several people including a vampire that snarled at her viciously. Aline retracted, turning around and heading another way. Maybe she should just go for the Accords Hall. Surely her mother was in there talking to the Downworlder representatives. When she ran into what felt like the thousandths person she couldn't hold back an angry cry.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" she hissed.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Aline felt a soft hand on her shoulder and looked up. Blue-green eyes gleamed back at her. The face looking at her was unearthly beautiful, her skin pale and framed by white-gold curls. Her expression was tense, her eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Are you okay?" she repeated worriedly and this was just when Aline notice that she had been starring at the other girl like an idiot. She straightened up, rubbing her sweaty hands on her dress and nodded fiercely. The other girl's hand still rested on her shoulder.

"You're Aline Penhallow, aren't you?" the blonde asked curiously. Again Aline nodded. She felt like a retard. She had to pull herself together but something about this girl made her forget all her manners.

"Yes, that's me," she finally said, her voice sounding rough and scratchy. "And you are?"

"Helen Blackthorn from the Los Angeles Institute."

Of course! Now Aline spotted the pointed ears that stuck out between the golden ringlets. She knew perfectly well who Helen was – the daughter of Andrew Blackthorn and a fairy. Technically she was part Downworlder.

"Can I get you something to drink? You look like you're going to throw up any minute," Helen said, her hand slightly stroking Aline's back. She was right, she did feel dizzy. Nausea overwhelmed her and the earth seemed to be spinning around her.

"Yeah, please." Aline accepted the offer. "I do feel kind of stranger."

Helen smiled at her contentedly and held her hand out so Aline could hold on to it. She reached out tentatively, twining her fingers with Helen's. The contact sent a pleasant tickle through Aline's hand and she was about to withdraw but Helen tightened her grip. Her lips curled into a smile that lit up her whole face. A shiver ran down Aline's spine and her heart jumped. Hypnotized by the other girl Aline followed her through the crowd.

* * *

Aline took a sip from the cup Helen had handed her. It smelled like roses and the warmth of it instantly spread out through her body reviving her from head to toe. She hummed satisfied, taking another sip.

"You already got some color back in your cheeks," Helen said sounding relieved. "I was really worried you would faint."

"I'm fine," Aline reassured her. "Thanks to that." She held up the cup.

"My pleasure." Helen was still smiling at her or maybe she was just one of those people who always had a smile on their face.

"I didn't see you before. When did you arrive?" Aline asked still nipping at her drink. Helen pushed back one of her curls, exposing her pointed ear.

"I arrived only this morning. When I heard about what was going on here it was already too late for me to do anything. I flew here anyway as representative of the Los Angeles Institute and to see if I could help with the injured." Helen's voice was full of concern and sympathy. "I am glad everything worked out so well regarding the... circumstances."

Aline tipped her head down not wanting to look at Helen. She didn't want to see the accusation in her expression as she had experienced in many faces the last few days. People had blamed her and her family for what Sebastian had done to the Nephilim. They accused them for bringing him into Idris so he could take down the demon towers for Valentine. Even the Lightwoods, who had been friends with her family for so long, had confronted them about Sebastian killing their youngest son Max.

Aline started at the touch of Helen's soft hand on her knee. She lifted her head hesitantly and her eyes crossed with Helen's.

"Look," Helen said. "I don't blame your family for what had happened, if that is what you are concerned about. On the contrary I feel sorry for you and your parents. You have been betrayed by someone you thought was your relative and now many Shadow hunters have a grudge on you which by the way is also understandable. We all make mistakes but they'll get over it and see that you had nothing to do with that."

Aline didn't know how to respond to that. Her chest tightened and she was unable to bring out the words so she only nodded. Helen patted Aline's knee lightly, still smiling.

"If you need someone to talk to let me know," Helen offered. Aline stared at her in disbelieve. No one except the Lightwood kids including Jace and Clary had been that sympathetic to her since Sebastian's betrayal. It was nice for a change. Aline managed a crooked smile.

"I will be staying in Idris a few more weeks probably, so if you ever feel like talking I am staying at the Blackthorn's house right down the street."

Again Aline nodded. _Say something,_ she cursed herself. "Thanks" was all that came out of her.

"I better get going now. I have to talk to some people." Helen raised, her long green dress rustling like leaves during the process. She flashed Aline another of her brilliant smiles, waved goodbye and vanished.

Aline let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. This had been one of the weirdest conversations she'd ever had. Something about Helen had caught her off guard and made her act like a retard.

She emptied the cup, savoring every drop of the delicious tea Helen had given her, put it down on the table and stalked away once more trying to find her parents.


	2. Chapter 2 - At the Blackthorn House

"Oh hey there," Helen said when she opened the door at the Blackthorn House. She wasn't sure who she had expected to find on the other side but definitely not Aline Penhallow. Aline cleared her throat, her heart was beating wildly in her chest as if it wanted to jump right out of her. She had been nervous about coming done here considering how she had behaved the night before when she first met Helen at the party on Angel Square. She rubbed her sweaty hands on her black jeans.

"Hi. Can I come in?" she asked her voice pitch high. _Get it together! _she scolded herself.

"Of course," Helen replied opening the door a bit further allowing light to float out into the night that was only illuminated by a few street lamps.

Helen was wearing a tight black dress that ended right above her knees, her hair was pulled up and her pointed ears showing. She looked stunning. Aline blushed unwillingly thinking how ridiculous she must look in her black hot pants and worn red hoodie.

Helen invited her in closing the door softly behind her. She showed her to the living room where she offered to sit down on the cozy looking love seat.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Helen asked politely flashing one of her face warming smiles. "More of the tea you had yesterday?" she suggested and Aline nodded approvingly. Helen left for the kitchen leaving her alone.  
Aline's eyes scanned her surroundings. The Blackthorn House was known to be one of the more exquisite buildings in and around Alicante and she could see why. The living room had been furnished with the finest objects but than most of the Nephilim's homes were. What struck her as particularly impressive were all the decorations that had been added to this room. Carefully selected paintings adorned the walls and colorful flower bouquets were placed here and there. Someone clearly cared about making a house look like a home. This atmosphere was enhanced by many family photos hung on the wall opposite of Aline. It showed Andrew Blackthorn happily surrounded by seven children including Helen. Her brother Mark, Aline knew, looked exactly like her.

Helen reappeared carrying a tray with a teapot, cups and a plate with cookies. She put everything down on the coffee table, handing one cup to Aline and pouring her some tea.

"Did you make them yourself?" Aline asked astonishingly pointing at the plate.

"Yes, I love to bake in my spare time," Helen grinned satisfied. Aline reached for a cookie, bit into it and was surprised by the flavor exploding in her mouth.

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed which made Helen smile even more.

"So how many siblings to you have? I heard that the Blackthorn's are a big family but I didn't expect that," she asked her gaze fixed on the photo behind Helen.

"I have six siblings," Helen explained. "This boy right next to me is Mark. He is also part fairy like I am. Then there is Julian, the twins Tiberius and Livia, Drusilla and finally little Octavian."

While she was talking her eyes lit up in joy and pride. "I can't wait to see them again. I know I only left them, but..." She left the sentence unfinished, picked up her cup and took a sip.

"So you decided quickly that you needed someone to talk, huh?"

Again Aline blushed. "Actually I came here to thank you," she admitted and added "for taking care of me yesterday and encouraging me. You were right. No one confronted me about Sebastian anymore. Maybe it was only because of the celebrations and the fireworks but I call it progress."

"That's good," Helen said. "See, I told you they would come around eventually."

"Yes." Aline put down her cup hastily almost spilling some of the content. "Thank you for the tea. I guess I'll see you around?"

"Wait!" Helen was up on her feet before Aline could rise. "I'm sorry, but would you mind staying a little longer?" Her blue-green eyes were pleading and Aline's heart dropped.

"I guess I could," Aline gave in. The other girl sank back into her chair.

"I must sound completely desperate," she sighed. "But this house feels so lonely if it's only me in here and this is the first time for me as a representative. I am kind of nervous."

"You don't need to," Aline tried to calm her down. "I will stay a bit longer. What would you like to do?"

Helen jumped off the chair as if she had been bitten by a bug, grabbed Aline's hand and dragged her up. "Would you mind help me cook something? I am starving and those cookies are not helping!"

Aline's eyes widened in fear and she contradicted: "I don't know how to cook!" The other girl giggled continuing towards the kitchen. "Then I'll show you. I cook for my siblings all the time and they tell me it's good."

"They could be lying" Aline said and Helen shot her an angry look.

"They're not," she objected. "Trust me."

* * *

Helen had been right, she was an excellent cook. In no time she had chopped up onions, asparagus, mushrooms and tomatoes, sautéed all ingredients lightly in oil and added pasta as well as all kind of herbs. The delicious smell filled the kitchen watering Aline's mouth. All she had contributed to the meal was setting the table after she cut her finger while slicing onions. They sat down on the dining table and Helen poured them both a glass of fresh lemonade.

Aline took the first bite of the dish indulging herself in the taste of it. "This is amazing!" she said Helen smiling triumphantly. "Told you so."

A few minutes of silence passed where both of them were enjoying the food. Helen was the one to break it.

"So you know the Lightwoods?"

Aline nodded. "Yes, after we moved back here to Idris from Beijing I spent a lot of time with them. I basically grew up with Isabelle, Alec, Max and Jace."

At the remark of Max, the youngest brother who had been killed by Sebastian, her voice had stuttered like an old clockwork.

"So how do you like Jace?" Helen asked. Aline looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Well, we were kind of dating before all this Sebastian drama happened but we never really connected," she confessed feeling her cheeks turning hot.

"I see. Have you had a boyfriend before?" The way she asked was casual but with an undertone of curiosity. Aline swallowed against the hard lump in her throat. Helen took another sip of her glass, eyes fixed on her.

"Nothing serious," Aline admitted.

"Have you ever thought about dating girls?"

Aline choked on the piece of pasta she had just put in her mouth. Her eyes widened and she reached out helplessly for the lemonade. Helen got up to stand behind Aline and patting her back lightly. She managed to force the pasta down her throat by emptying her drink. When she spoke her voice was still hoarsely. "What?!"

Helen took her seat again, her gaze rested on Aline. "I am sorry if I am being rude. I was just wondering."

"What? If I'm gay?!" Aline exclaimed upset. "I have to go. Thanks for the dinner." She stood up, almost knocking over what was left of the lemonade and started for the door. By the time she reached for the doorknob Helen caught up, grabbing Aline's hand and pulling her towards her.

Aline parted her lips slightly, ready to scream at her when Helen flung her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. It lasted only a few seconds. Before Helen retracted she blew a quick and gentle kiss on Aline's cheek making her shiver.

"Maybe you are," she whispered, opening the door for Aline. She stared at her in her in wild disbelieve, her heart stuttering in her chest and her cheek hot where Helen's lips had touched it. Helen smiled at her, waving goodbye and Aline steeped out into night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kiss me

**The next few chapters will take place during CoFA. Neither Aline nor Helen make an appearance in this book so I have a massive "blank" to fill. Reviews are appreciated. Have fun!** **- SeeliePrincess19**

* * *

Aline spent the night sleepless after returning from her visit to the Blackthorn House. She tossed around in her bed but sleep wouldn't come to her. Her mind was spinning reliving what had happened with Helen. Her cheek still tickled when she thought about the soft brush of the other girl's lips against it.  
She pushed the linen off her angrily slipping out of her bed. When her bare toes met the cold floor she winced. It was still dark outside although sunrise was near she knew by taking a look on the alarm clock on her nightstand.  
Aline tiptoed out of her room down the hallway to the kitchen. She retrieved a glass from the cupboard, filling it with cold water from the tap and emptying it with one gulp. A loud rumble sounded in the pit of her stomach telling her that she needed to eat something but she had lost her appetite.  
She sank down on the kitchen floor, resting her head against the cold counter and burying her face in her hands. An image burst behind her closed eyelids, the one she had seen for hours now - Helen throwing her arms around her and kissing her on the cheek. Never before had she felt like that about a kiss and it wasn't even a real one. When Jace had kissed her it had been nice and cozy but nothing more. There hadn't been a pleasant tickle in her stomach or a fastened heartbeat. The moment Helen's lips had brushed her cheek a jolt of electricity had run through her body from the tip of her hair to her pinky toe. What if Helen was right? What if kissing was supposed to feel more like this and not like what she had experienced with Jace? Could this even be possible?

Her mind drifted off reminiscing about her first girl's night out with Isabelle a couple of years ago.

"_Hey, look over there, Aline," Isabelle said pointing out a guy in a green sweater. "Isn't he cute?" Her voice sounded squeaky and overly excited. Aline's gaze followed Isabelle's spotting the boy she'd been pointing at and she shrugged. He was kind of cute but not more than Alec who was like a brother to her. _

"_Don't you want to go over there and say hi?" Isabelle asked poking Aline with her elbow. Aline stiffened. She hated talking to strangers especially male ones and she had no interest in walking over there to flirt with him. Girls who fluttered their lashes or giggled awkwardly to catch the attention of a boy annoyed her and she didn't want to become one of them. _

_Obviously Isabelle was turning into one of these girls. She rolled her eyes on Aline, strode over to the boy and greeted him with a warm hug. Aline was watching her friend hitting it off with the stranger and wondered what exactly had fascinated Isabelle about the guy. Seconds later the two of them were joined by another boy and Isabelle waved at Aline eagerly forcing her to introduce her. _

_As soon as names were exchanged Isabelle grabbed the hand of the boy with the green sweater and disappeared into the crowd of people on the dance floor. Aline was left alone with the other guy who was staring at her like she was a miracle. He made several attempts to flirt with her but Aline turned down each one of them. After about half an hour she was pissed enough to just walk away and went looking for Isabelle._

_She fought her way through the dance floor bumping into several people who were all covered in sweat. She stopped about halfway through stretching her neck so she could get a better view and maybe glimpse Isabelle's jet black hair. The people dancing around her looked ridiculous throwing their arms into the air and swinging to the beat especially the guys. As Aline's eyes drifted further she spotted a girl dancing with herself. Her movements were graceful, fluid and perfectly in tune with the music. She had her eyes closed and her brown curls were swaying behind her back. For a few seconds Aline completely forget why she was on that dance floor and she kept watching the girl enjoying herself. She was beautiful, her face spotless and her body slender. Aline was reminded of the picture of a goddess she'd seen years before in a museum in Beijing. _

_A tap on her shoulder tore her off the swaying girl and brought her back to reality. She turned and facing Isabelle she blushed. Her friend however was too busy kissing the guy in the green sweater goodbye to even notice Aline. _

Aline never had spoken of or thought about that night again up until now. Back then it didn't seem important to her. She had convinced herself that she had just been too young to appreciate the male gender. Never had she questioned her sexuality because being gay was no option to her. Everyone had kept telling her when she was little that once she grew up she needed to find a decent man, marry him and give birth to as many children as possible. She figured that this was the only way to live your life but maybe it wasn't. The realization that there might be something else besides what her family wished for her had hit only a few days ago when she had watched Alec throwing his arms around Magnus and pressing his lips to the warlock's.

If she was honest to herself she had been jealous of Alec. He obviously knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to show it. He had decided against a traditional life with a wife and children and had chosen the eccentric warlock instead. Alec had jumped of the edge and found love in a place he might not have expected. Maybe Aline should risk it too.

* * *

At around midday the same day there was a knock on the door. Aline sighed, putting away the book she was reading and headed downstairs. Her parents had left in the morning for some meeting about the new Consul. She flung open the door, expecting either Alec or Isabelle or even Jace but it was Helen.  
Aline's first instinct was to shut the door on her but she decided otherwise letting Helen enter.

"I am so sorry for what happened yesterday," Helen said, her voice apologetically. "I didn't want to push you into something. I was just being curious."

Aline's lips twitched, her gaze steady on the other girl. "Apology accepted. Now can you please go?"

"Aline, please!" Helen begged. "Can we forget I asked you that? I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It just..." She was looking for the right words gaping like a fish on the open.

Aline crossed her arms impatiently. "What?" she snarled.

"I was hoping we could be friends," Helen burst out sounding desperate.

"Friends?" Aline said suspiciously. "Or more?"

Helen's cheeks turned red. "I am so sorry. I saw the way you looked at me at the party when we bumped into each other. I thought it was because you are attracted to me. I am so stupid."

Helen was shaking her head vigorously making her curls bounce. Hesitantly Aline reached for the other girl's hand and grabbed it tightly. She inhaled deeply, smelling Helen's flowery perfume and praised herself for what she was about to ask.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Helen straightened herself her eyes shimmering as if she was about to cry. "Yes, anything."

She grabbed both of Helen's hands clinging to them as if otherwise she would lose the floor beneath her. Scraping together all the courage she could come up with she let out: "Would you kiss me?"

She couldn't tell if the question came out right – the sound of her heard pounding achingly in her chest had distracted her.

Helen looked at Aline in astonishment. "I don't..."

"No, stop!" Aline interjected. "If you don't want to, fine, but I don't want to talk about it."

Helen's expression softened as did Aline's grip on her hands. She let go of Helen clearly disappointed about being turned down.

Aline was about to turn around and holding up the door for Helen to leave when the other girl reached for her again. Helen placed her hand carefully in the nape of Aline's neck pulling her towards her. She placed her lips softly on Aline's who had closed her eyes instinctively. She could feel the tickle she had felt the day before rushing through her body. It was an innocent kiss at first, a slight brush of lips but it made Aline shiver and wanting more. She sank her hands deep into Helen's wild curls, forcing her to stay put and pressing her body against the other girl. A low purr escaped Helen's throat encouraging Aline to continue the kiss. Helen started running her hands up and down Aline's spine sending electrifying jolts through her body. Aline sighed against Helen's mouth and abruptly ended the kiss. She did hold on to the other girl for another few seconds before breaking away.

Her heart was still pounding achingly in her chest and she was gasping for air.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Helen asked sheepishly, her eyes gleaming and her lips still red from the kiss.

"Yes," Aline exhaled without hesitating. She felt dizzy and she wasn't sure how much longer her wobbly knees would hold her.

"I need to get going," Helen said. "There is somewhere I need to be right now."

Aline wanted to beg her to stay, to not go, but she knew it wasn't right. She nodded.

Helen placed her hand lightly on Aline's cheek turning her head to face her.

"Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow evening? I could cook something and we could talk some more", Helen suggested.

"I'd love that", Aline replied. Helen kissed Aline on the cheek.

"See you." And she left, flashing a smile and closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Making Mistakes

"Are you guys leaving too?" Aline asked sadly. Her eyes drifted over Isabelle and Alec. They were standing on the Angel Square where some of the Nephilim had gathered to return to their Institutes. Among them were the Shadowhunters of the New York Conclave. Robert and Maryse were busy talking to each other, voices down so no one would hear what they were arguing about. Jace and Clary stood a bit apart in conversation with Simon and Maya.

Isabelle shot Aline an apologetic look. "Yes, we need to go back and take care of the Institute. We'll stay in contact?"

"Yes, sure," Aline answered. Her eyes darted to Alec who was holding on tightly to his warlock boyfriend Magnus Bane. "I will miss you guys. I'll come visit you in New York as soon as I can."

She hugged Izzy briefly and waved goodbye as they turned for the portal. Her gaze followed the Lightwoods disappearing in the crowd. She felt her heart ache with grief. It had been nice to have them around even considering the circumstances. It had reminded her of her childhood when she had spent most of her time with Izzy and Alec, running around Alicante and exploring its surroundings. She would miss them so badly now that they were gone again.  
She felt a hand being placed upon her shoulder and almost jumped when a familiar voice said "You will see them again, I promise. We just need to stay around here a bit longer."

When Aline turned around she was facing her mother. The same dark brown eyes as hers were fixed on her. Jia and Aline looked so much alike that sometimes they were mistaken as sisters.

"How are the negotiations going? Are you making any process so far?" Aline asked her mother.

"Good," Jia admitted. "Better than I thought. Everything will be back to normal in no time. Valentine is finally gone and we don't have to live in fear anymore." Her mother did seem pleased about that.

"Are you going to miss the Lightwoods?" Aline asked. Her mother took a moment contemplating and then acknowledged: "Well, I heard that Robert will be staying a bit longer so we won't get the chance to miss him." Jia sounded bitter thinking about how Robert and Maryse had confronted her and Patrick about Max' death.

"Why is that?" Aline asked eyebrow raised.

"I am not sure. There are rumors that he will be applying for the Inquisitor," she said adding quickly "But don't tell anyone yet." Aline nodded but deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this secret for long, especially from Izzy and Alec.

She remained by her mother's side watching her fellow Shadowhunters vanishing through the portal. She wished she could go with them or just go back to Beijing but her mother insisted on staying in Idris. As part of the Council she felt obliged as did her husband Patrick.

"Mom, I will head out now."

"Where are you going?" Jia asked lifting her eyebrow just as her daughter did when she considered something suspicious.

"I am meeting with Helen Blackthorn. She stays all by herself and I am keeping her some company," Aline explained trying to sound as casual as possible and not as if she was going on a date. Or was it even that?

"That's a nice gesture. Have fun!" Jia gave her daughter a quick hug and a kiss on the head before letting her go. Aline sprinted down the streets eager to reach the Blackthorn's in time.

* * *

By the time she reached Helen's house she was covered in sweat. She pushed her hair back, pulling it up into a pony tail. Shrugging of her sweater she fanned herself with it trying to cool down. She didn't want to be late and now she was all sticky and probably looked exhausted. The street lamps around her sprang to life, bathing her in their soft glow. She tucked her hands in her pockets and crossed the street. Alicante was eerily quiet. Most houses stood empty, the windows firmly shut, curtains drawn close. There was almost no sign left of what had happened only a few days ago as if it had never occurred.

Aline shrugged, the cold wind rushing through the Glass City causing her goose bumps. The air smelled of rain that would start falling soon. She climbed up the stairs to the Blackthorn House and knocked. Within a second Helen opened the door beaming at Aline.

"Come on in," she said, gesturing towards the kitchen. As soon as Aline stepped over the threshold the scent of fresh baked bread hit her.

"It smells delicious."

Helen smiled blushing slightly. "Thanks." She took Aline's hand leading her to the table. Helen had spared no efforts. The table was set with the finest silverware, crystal glasses that shimmered in the dim light and a colorful flower bouquet with lilies and tulips. Helen had lit a few candles to enhance the atmosphere.  
Aline remained thunderstruck, her mouth dropped open. Upon seeing Aline's reaction Helen had to giggle.

"We hadn't used the silverware in so long. I thought it was time to take it out again."

Aline nodded, her feet felt as if they were glued to the floor and she was unable to move. Helen had gone through all this effort, had cooked something that would probably taste delicious and Aline didn't even bring flowers. She was a lousy date.

"Did I say something wrong?" Helen asked in concern. She stepped up to Aline locking her eyes with hers. Aline shook her head. "I should have brought you flowers." She buried her hands in her face not wanting to see Helen's reaction. Aline startled when Helen burst out laughing.

"Oh, Aline," she said almost in tears. She flung her arms around Aline's neck pressing her lips on hers. At first Aline was taken aback but then she indulged in the kiss, running her hands up Helen's spine and sinking them into her curls. It was a slow, soft kiss that caused Aline's body to relax against Helen's.

After a few more seconds Helen broke away touching her hand to Aline's cheek. "Don't worry. There are enough flowers in this house. I just want to spend some time with you."

She grabbed Aline's hand dragging her to the table. Aline took a seat, letting Helen pour her a glass and placing a plate in front of her. She glanced at the Chinese noodle salad that was topped with chicken and marinated with what looked like a sesame dressing.

"How did you know?" she asked Helen astonished. Helen smirked. "My brother Jules and his best friend Emma love Chinese food, so I had enough practice. I figured you would like something that reminded you of home."

"Idris is my home now," Aline retorted but added "Thanks. It tastes delicious but can I tell you a secret?"

"Shoot," Helen smiled.

"There is no such dish in China. Most of the things they cook look disgusting for everyone except them. I liked the Chinese cuisine but I prefer the European one."

Helen snickered. "I thought so. How do you like the bread? It's definitely not Chinese."

Aline reached for another slice of the bread to show Helen how much she liked it.

Helen seemed to drift off a bit her gaze fixed on the window behind Aline. The sun had vanished completely and the soft shimmer of witchlight brightened the streets. There were no movements outside; all Shadowhunters were staying in tonight.

"It's as if Alicante was swept empty. How many of us are left?" she asked worriedly. Aline shrugged. "I guess only those who live permanently here. All the others left for the Institutes earlier today. They have to get back to their everyday business."

Aline set down her fork. "It hasn't been this calm in years. Now with Valentine gone there is nothing we have to fear about except the usual demon hunting."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Helen interjected.

"I guess," Aline admitted.

"You miss the Lightwoods, right?" Helen concluded and Aline nodded.

"Let's not think about that tonight, ok?" Helen suggested. "I miss my family too but I need to stay here for now. My dad needs me to clear some things with the Council about the L.A. Institute. This might take me another week."

Again Aline nodded. She took a last bite of the bread finishing her meal. Helen got up immediately, clearing the plates.

"Are you up for dessert?" she asked.

"Why not?"

Helen grabbed Aline's hand pushing her towards the door. "Ok, let's go for a walk. I know where we can get the finest pastries. You'll love it."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Aline objected. She didn't feel comfortable strolling through the streets of Alicante holding hands with Helen. It was nice kissing her and she enjoyed her company but she was not ready to come out of the closet. She wasn't even sure if she was _in_ the closet.

"Oh don't look so shocked!" Helen said. "We're just two friends hanging out on a Thursday night. They don't need to know that you are on a date and I won't force you into anything you don't want."

Helen closed the door behind her, jumping down the steps and starting off towards Angel Square. Aline followed guessing she had no other choice. They continued walking side by side, Aline trying not to get too close to Helen. A few blocks away people were laughing, clearly drunk.

The air had cooled down and the first drops of rain were already falling. Aline was glad that Helen had thought about bringing an umbrella. A few moments of silence passed while they walked through the streets of Alicante.

Aline kept her gaze fixed on the path in front of her and asked "Have you done this before?"

"Getting dessert?" Helen asked skeptically. _Was she teasing her? _Aline thought.

"Getting dessert with a girl, I mean," Aline added. Helen chuckled.

"Are you asking me about my relationships?"  
Aline instantly blushed afraid that she might've asked something inappropriate. "You asked me about mine."

"That's true," Helen gave in. "Yes, I have dated a girl before but only once. It didn't last though."

"Is that how you found out?" Aline asked, her cheeks turning even redder.

"How I found out I liked girls?" Helen retorted. They turned the corner leaving the main street and heading down a narrow path.

"I didn't know exactly until that date but I always guessed I liked both men and women. I believe that love isn't bound to a gender only the character of a person. I know that most of the Nephilim don't share this thought with me but I am convinced that they will come around eventually. They accepted Alec and Magnus for the most part."

Aline studied Helen out of the corner of her eye. She had gone unusually quiet.

"I think they are only afraid of what Magnus would to do them if they made fun of Alec," Aline said. "He is in fact the High Warlock of Brooklyn and therefore quiet powerful."

"Still, it needs people like Alec and Magnus that are fighting for more tolerance and acceptance within the Nephilim. Times have changed and it is time for the Clave to change too," she said almost spitting out the last few words. "Also, I think there are more important things for the Clave to worry about than the love life of every Nephilim."

"There'll always be someone who will take interest in your relationship, because that is what is important to us - family. Continuing the race of Nephilim is our priority and same-sex couples won't be able to bring more Shadowhunters to this world. This is why so many are against it and honestly I do understand their way of thinking. We have a duty to fulfill."

Aline's voice had risen to a high pitched sound. When she finished Helen stared at Aline, her face a mask of horror.

"Do you really feel that way?" Helen said her voice shaky. She stopped in her walk abruptly and Aline tumbled forward into the rain. It had started to pour and Aline's hair was soaked within minutes clinging to her forehead. Helen didn't seem to care and held on tightly to her umbrella.

"Why did you agree on going on a date with me if you think that we're against the goodwill of every Nephilim? Why would you humiliate me like that?" Helen shot her an angry glance, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"I didn't say that I think that way about us," Aline said. "I do understand though why anyone would be against us dating but I am not one of them."

Helen's expression remained tensed and she backed away when Aline tried to step up to her.

"This was all a big mistake," Aline sighed. "I don't even know if I am gay or not. I shouldn't have used you to find out. I'm not even sure if I want to find out." She shuddered thinking how her parents would react if they knew.

Helen retreated a few more steps. Aline clearly had hurt her feelings.

"Yes, you're right, this was a huge mistake," Helen said almost choking on the words. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly turned away.

"Helen," Aline pleaded.

"No, it's fine," the other girl blocked. "Good night, Aline."

Helen vanished in the alley to her right leaving Aline behind in the pouring rain. What had she done?


	5. Chapter 5 - Girl Talk

**Thank you for your reviews so far! I know I've put Helen and Aline through a lot of trouble these first few chapters, especially on their first date, but love does not always come easily. It'll get better soon.**

* * *

When Aline woke the next morning her neck was stiff and her head throbbing. She had tossed around in bed during the night trying to forget the image of Helen walking away from her. What had she done? Kissing Helen had been the first mistake and going on a date with her the second. Using a fellow Shadowhunter she didn't even know well to explore her sexuality was one of the stupidest things she'd ever done. It had been different trying out things with Jace. They had known each other for a while and both had been desperate for some attention. Jace had been still pissed about Clary being his sister and Aline had wanted to experiment. None of them had been interested in a serious relationship but Helen clearly was. Aline had seen it in her eyes before she turned away and vanished into the night. There had been disappointment and sadness as if Aline had been watching Helen's heart-break.

Once Aline had reached her house soaked to the skin she had dragged herself up the stairs and dropped into bed. She had been so exhausted as if she had run a triathlon and she had fallen asleep in her wet clothes immediately.

In the morning she was still in her clothes which were now dry and itchy. Cursing she jumped off the bed, headed into the bathroom and shrugged off her pants and shirt. She turned on the water in the shower, waited until it was hot enough and the room filled with steam and slipped under the stream. Aline welcomed the warmth tingling her skin. It washed away all the pain in her body including the throbbing in her head and neck.

Half an hour later she left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She glanced over at the alarm clock on her nightstand realizing that not only had the sun risen but it was already midday. It was still pouring outside, dark clouds hanging low and presenting Alicante in eerily shadows. The weather was a perfect reflection of how she felt - miserable.

Aline sank down on her bed again face forward into her pillow. With her eyes closed the images started to rush back into her memory.

_"Do you really feel that way?" Helen said, her voice shaky._  
_"Why did you agree on going on a date with me if you think that we're against the goodwill of every Nephilim? Why would you humiliate me like that?"  
"Yes, you're right, this was a huge mistake," she said almost choking on the words. _

How could she have said something so narrow-minded? She truly did believe that the Nephilim's legacy was to keep up the bloodline and ensure that their race was being continued. However what she had thrown at Helen was probably the most homophobic statement in the history of Nephilim. She knew perfectly well that there were other ways to create new Shadowhunters and there was always the possibility of Ascension. Nonetheless Aline was too young to even think about having children so stating that yesterday on a first date had been insane.

She had freaked out when she had realized how serious Helen was about dating girls. Aline didn't know what she had expected to gain from that evening but to her it had been more out of curiosity and not because she was looking for a relationship. All she wanted was to find out if she was probably attracted to girls rather than boys. Kissing Helen had been wonderful even breathtaking but could this be enough for true love and affection? She'd probably never find out now.

Feelings of guilt started nagging on her. It was one thing struggling with yourself and your emotions but another taking it out on someone innocent. Helen deserved better.

Aline struggled in an upright position losing her towel during the process and headed over to her wardrobe to pull out some clothes. She shrugged into some black pants and her beloved red sweater. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail she left her room rushing to the library. The house was quiet which let her think that her parents were already out probably up at the Gard.

She reached her destination, pushing open the heavy two-winged doors and walked straight up to her mother's desk. Sinking down on the chair behind it she reached for the receiver of the old phone and dialed the number. Her mobile wouldn't work in Idris and this phone had been installed for emergencies only but Aline considered this to be one.  
The phone clicked and a familiar voice answered. "New York Institute, Maryse Lightwood?"

_Oh crap_. Aline cleared her throat. "Hello, this is Aline Penhallow. Could I talk to Isabelle?"

She could hear Maryse sigh on the other end. "I'll get her."

There was the sound of someone moving, the receiver being put down followed by footsteps. After a few minutes the phone was picked up again with a rustling noise.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine," Aline reassured her. She didn't want Izzy to worry about her; she only wanted to talk to someone to clear her mind.

"So you're just calling to chit-chat?" Izzy asked suspiciously. Aline shifted nervously on her seat and bit down on her lip.

"Kind of. I need your advice," she admitted.

"Are you seeing someone?" Izzy figured sounding pleased. There was a moment of silence where Aline was unsure what to answer. This gave Isabelle enough courage to go on babbling.

"Oh by the Angel, who is it? You are not seeing a werewolf, are you? Downworlders are so nasty," she said without taking a breath. "Well, except maybe Magnus. He is just fabulous but he is gay and taken. He and Alec are currently travelling through Europe, did you know that? I am so jealous but they wouldn't let me go with them. Oh and there is also Simon. Gosh, he is so hot now that he is a vampire. Did I tell you already that we are kind of dating? I know, crazy, huh?"

Aline was so taken aback that she was unable to response anything when Isabelle finally stopped talking to catch a breath. She had almost forgotten how much Isabelle loved to talk without a break.

"Are you still there, Aline?" Izzy asked but didn't wait for the answer. "Are you dating a Downworlder? Is it a fairy? They can be pretty nasty too, believe me."

Again Isabelle paused and this time Aline interjected. "I am not going to tell you who it is because I don't think that this person would be particularly happy if I did. So can you just please listen to my problem and help me solve it?"  
Aline knew perfectly well that Isabelle wouldn't like being denied information of such kind.

"Fine." Isabelle almost spat out the word and Aline imagined her sitting in the library of the New York Institute with her arms crossed and pouting like a child. Aline chuckled by the thought of it.

Taking another deep breath she praised herself and said: "I've met someone yesterday, someone who'll stay anonymous. We had dinner and we talked and then we went to get dessert. I screwed up. I said stupid, painful things that really hurt that person and I have no idea how to make it up to... that person. We shouldn't have been on a date in the first place. I was using that someone for my benefits."

Aline almost choked on her words as tears were stinging her eyes. She rubbed at them with the sleeve of her sweater. After another moment of silence Isabelle said calmly. "You have to apologize to that person. I don't know how badly you hurt his feelings and if he would ever forgive you but you have to at least try. Don't let things end like that. It sounds like this is really getting to you."

Aline had closed her eyes to push back any oncoming tears but she could feel the first drop running down her cheek. A single sob escaped her throat.

"Aline, please don't cry." Isabelle begged. "I wish I could be with you and comfort you but I am stuck here. Is there any other way I can help?"

Aline wiped away the tears angrily, inhaling deeply and said "Can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can."

"How did Alec know he was gay?"

Aline could hear something clattering on the other end, Isabelle cursing and then the receiver being picked up again.

"Well, I think he always kind of knew it," Isabelle said hesitantly. "We never really talked about it until he started seeing Magnus and this was when he knew for sure."

The float of tears had stopped now and Aline leaned back in her chair exhausted by all this emotional confusion.

"Look, Alec had a hard time accepting himself for who he is. It was a long and slow process but considering where he is now it's worth it. Magnus is probably the love of his life and I haven't seen him this happy in a long time." Isabelle said and after a moment of consideration added "I still love him just the way he is no matter what other people might think. I know the Clave doesn't approve it but screw them. I will..."

Isabelle was interrupted by someone calling her name. "Listen, I have to get going. Jace is training Clary today for the first time and I should probably be there too. Are you going to be alright?"

Aline nodded then realized that Isabelle couldn't see her. "Yes, I'll be fine. Tell them I said hello and thanks for the talk."

"No worries," Isabelle said hastily and hung up.

Aline remained in the chair, putting down the receiver and staring. The silence within the library was suddenly pressing down on her like an invisible force. Her head had started to ache again half way through the conversation. Isabelle was right. She needed to talk to Helen and apologize for what she had done. No matter what her feelings might be she had to get things right. She could brood about her emotions later. Highly motivated by her newly found confidence she leaped up, rushed in her room to change clothes and down the stairs out of the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Compensation

**As you have probably noticed this story is more Aline's POV. I don't really know why but it just happened. I never questioned it until now. I guess I can relate to her more than to Helen. However this is a story about two people falling in love so this chapter will be from Helen's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

Helen hung up the phone exhausted after the conversation she had with her father. Andrew Blackthorn was a good man and an even better father but ever since his second wife died he had struggled with taking care of his seven children and running the Los Angeles Institute at the same time. Helen and her brother Mark had done their best to help him raise their siblings and as soon as she had turned eighteen she had taken on more responsibility within the Institute.

Helen loved her family more than anything and she would risk everything for her siblings but sometimes it felt as if it would be too much to handle. Her younger brother Julian had seen her despair and upon leaving for Idris he had come to her promising he would take care of his siblings. It had broken her heart to see her brother, who was still a child, telling her that. She had wanted him to have fun and to enjoy being young and free of any responsibilities. Helen had taken him into her arms and held him as tight as she could before vanishing through the portal.

A sound from downstairs penetrated her ears, ripping her out of her reverie and she was on her heels immediately. She left the study where she had been on the phone with her father a few minutes ago and went downstairs. There was a soft knock on the door and Helen opened it hesitantly. She wasn't impressed at all to see Aline Penhallow.

Helen eyed the other girl skeptically. Aline's hair was ruffled, her pulled up hoodie soaked and her shoes covered in mutt. Her expression was tense and she shifted from one leg to the other either because she was cold or insecure.

"Can I come in?" she asked teeth chattering. Helen opened the door further to let her in and closed it immediately after her. Aline pulled off her shoes, dropping them on the rug in the hallway.

"I am so sorry for ruining your carpet," Aline said looking apologetically down on her shoes. She was still shivering and hugged herself helplessly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Helen shrieked. "It is pouring outside. You should have stayed at home or at least taken an umbrella."

She took hold of Aline's arm and dragged her into the living room where a fire was crackling in the grate. Aline sank down in the chair in front of it stretching her hands towards the flames.

"I'll make you some tea," Helen said and turned towards the kitchen. Cold hands were placed upon her shoulders holding her back.

"Please, Helen, I need to talk to you," Aline pleaded. "I don't need tea, I'm fine. Could you...Could you please sit down and listen to me?"

Helen turned slowly, her expression set and her jaw tightened. Aline stared at her with big brown eyes close to tears. She wanted to give in and hear Aline out but the words she had thrown at her yesterday were still floating around her mind.

_"We have a duty to fulfill."_  
_"This was all a big mistake."_

It had broken her heart hearing Aline saying those words. She knew that there were plenty of people within the Clave who would disapprove of her sexuality but she'd never bothered about that. To her it was only important that she was accepted by her family which she was. However when Aline said those things it was as if dozens of pointed hot needles were shot into her body.  
On the night of the celebrations when she had first met Aline she had instantly felt pulled towards her and had hoped to get a chance to meet her. Helen always thought the best of people and had been disappointed before but this time it hurt even more.

Aline's eyes were still fixed on her while she was considering her options. She could walk over there, sit down and hear Aline out or she could tell her to leave and never bother her again. Thinking about it Helen realized that the second one was no option to her. She'd always given people a second chance so why shouldn't she now?

Helen strode up to where Aline was sitting and took the chair right next to her. Aline sighed relieved that Helen would listen to her and started off "What I said yesterday was completely inappropriate. I don't know why I even said that. I must have been out of my mind to even think something like that. It's just...when I realized that you were more serious about our date than I was and that you were in fact gay I panicked. When I agreed to have dinner with you I thought it would give me the chance to find out if I was gay too but I didn't think about your feelings. I am so sorry for being such a jerk."

There was a pause; Helen kept her gaze fixed on the flickering fire in the grate. She had imagined Aline apologizing several times during the night which she had spent sleepless. At first she had been so angry that all she cared about was Aline crawling up to her and begging her for forgiveness. She wanted Aline to suffer as she had. The rage that had boiled inside her had made her blind to see things clearly and it had been midnight when she finally realized it. She had to apologize to Aline too.  
Helen cleared her throat, lifting her head to face Aline. " I am sorry too."

Aline flinched and almost toppled over in her chair. "You... what?! No, you did nothing wrong!"

"Yes. I did!" Helen retorted furiously. "We both screwed up during the last three days. We started off completely wrong when I asked you about your sexuality the second time we met. I pushed you into something you are clearly not ready for. Obviously I was too stupid to realize that and went straight to you, kissing you and inviting you on a date. On top of all the things I tell you that I want to fight for more tolerance within the Nephilim for same-sex couples. I am way ahead of you and I went through all this years ago. It took me some time and effort to find to myself, to who I really am. No one ever pushed me and I shouldn't have done it to you."

Helen raked her hands through her hair looking exhausted and sighed. Aline took some time taking in the things Helen had said. She needed to choose her words carefully to make this right.

"Helen, I feel lost. Ever since you kissed me on the cheek my head is spinning. I don't know what to think anymore. There had been moments before where I doubted I was into boys but I always dismissed it. I won't be able to do that this time."

Aline paused, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat. "I am scared, Helen. I..." Tears were stinging her eyes and she choked on her own words. Helen rose from her seat and walked over to Aline. She settled down next to her, pulled her into her arm and began stroking her hair. At first Aline stiffened by the touch of Helen's hand, but then she relaxed collapsing against her chest. The scent of Helen's perfume tickled Aline's nose. She smelled of roses and peaches.

With Helen's arms wrapped around her waist Aline couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She felt them rolling down her cheek, leaving hot streaks behind. A sob escaped her throat and Helen blew a soft kiss on her forehead as an attempt to comfort her. Aline continued crying and Helen held her. Minutes passed where both girls remained clinging to each other. No words were exchanged. For a short time earth stood still for Aline and it was only her and Helen.

When the float of Aline's tears finally subsided she shifted in an upright position to face Helen. As always the half-fairie had a smile on her face that warmed Aline's heart. She wiped away the last of her tears with the sleeve of her sweater and managed an awry smirk.

Hesitantly Aline bend over to Helen, closing the space between them and kissed her on the mouth. It was just one soft touch of lips, and Aline whispered "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Helen said. Her expression changed and her eyes darkened. "Aline, I got a call earlier from my father. He wants me to return to the Institute tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Aline asked eyebrow raised. "Did something serious happen?"

"No, I need to take care of the Institute for a while. My father will be gone from L.A. for an unknown period of time and there is no one else to replace him. Mark, my brother, is still too young," Helen explained.

Aline nodded.

"I would like to make you an offer, though," Helen said. "I do understand now that you haven't sorted out your feelings yet and that is ok. You should have all the time you need. However I would gladly invite you to visit me in L.A. when you feel like it." When she saw Aline's jaw tightened she added "I offer you this as a friend."

"I'll consider it," Aline said slowly getting up. "I need to get going now. I didn't tell my parents I was leaving. They'll be worried."

Helen rose to accompany Aline to the front door. She eyed Aline's mud covered shoes skeptically and bent down to retrieve a pair of red sneakers from the cupboard. Aline accepted them gladly as well as the umbrella Helen handed her.

Aline bit down on her lower lip, unsure what to do or say.

"I'm glad you came down here," Helen said and Aline nodded. "Good night."

"Good night," Aline answered and stepped through the door. Cold night air stung her face and she hunched her shoulders as protection against the wind. She glanced one last time at Helen and vanished.

Helen remained on the threshold, watching Aline disappear and letting the breeze lift her curls. Only a few hours ago she had been so mad at the other girl and felt as if she would never forgive her. Now she was falling for her.

* * *

**Again I want to thank all my followers for supporting me! **_Dreamer0012_** thank you for your nice words. I felt the same when I was looking for Heline fanfic - disappointed. There are so many stories out there about Malec, Sizzy, Clace, etc. and these are all great couples, but Heline is too. I feel obliged to write about them and so far I am enjoying every single chapter of it!**


	7. Chapter 7 - City of Angels

**Thank you for your words, **_elizabethbane_**. I was worried about my story too, because, like you said, we don't get to see a lot of Heline during TMI. However this is what made me write my own story about them. They truly are an amazing couple and I just know how difficult it can be as a young gay woman. Thank you for your support!**

* * *

Aline inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh breeze of sea air that whipped around her face and made her black hair fly. The sun peeking out through the clouds was warming her face while she was sitting by water propped up on her elbows. Most of the people who lived in L.A. would consider today's weather as unpleasant and cold, but Aline didn't. She loved the salty scent of the ocean and the whooshing sound of the waves even on rather cloudy days like today. It was early morning but people were already walking their dogs or jogging along the shore.

"You've never been to Los Angeles?" Helen asked and Aline shook her head. "Well, now you're here and you've got your personal tour guide. What would you like to do next?"

Aline closed her eyes. "Nothing. This is perfect. It's so calming. I wish I could dive into the waves but I would probably just catch a cold."

"Yes, you would," Helen confirmed, her lips curled into a smile. "I am so glad you could make it. Things have been rough around here and I needed some time off too."

Aline had arrived only an hour ago through a Portal. At first she wasn't sure if she should come and afraid to ask her mother for permission. A few days had passed where she had mostly stayed under the covers of her bed, rethinking the last conversation she had with Helen. She realized how much she missed the half-faerie girl and how badly she wanted to be held by her again like on the other night. When she finally approached her mother about it Jia had objected, but in the end Aline had convinced her to let her go under the pretense of studying the history of the Los Angeles Institute.

Hesitantly Aline reached for Helen's hand and Helen accepted, interlacing her fingers with Aline's. They exchanged one deep look, Helen casting one of her smiles.

"I would've regretted not to come," Aline said. "I may not have figured out what's going to happen with us, but the truth is I missed you badly, Helen."

A soft breeze off the sea lifted one of Helen's curls and she tucked it behind one of her pointed ears. Her blue-green eyes shimmered in the sunlight and again she turned to face Aline.

"I am happy to hear that."

Aline leaned in carefully and brushed her lips lightly to Helen's. The other girl responded to the kiss immediately increasing the pressure of her lips. Aline's mouth opened in astonishment and Helen slid her tongue in. Aline shuttered at the touch of tongue on tongue. She grabbed one of Helen's curls, afraid she would shatter into million pieces otherwise. The kiss became more urgent; Aline clang to Helen desperately. She pressed her body hard against Helen's causing the half-faerie to lose her balance and tip over. Aline landed on top of her, lips still attached to Helen's.

Helen giggled and Aline stopped the kiss. "Are you ok?" Aline asked worriedly, her face slightly blushed. Helen reached up to touch Aline's cheek gently with her index finger.

"The sand tickles and it's still wet from yesterday's rain," Helen explained. "As much as I enjoy kissing you I'm afraid we need to go back now so I can change clothes."

Aline sighed. "Fine. So are you going to introduce me to your family now?"

"You're going to love them!" Helen exclaimed, pushing Aline softly off her, grabbing her hand and dragging her up. She wrapped her arms around Aline, encircling her and brushed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Helen, I..." Aline stammered but Helen interjected "It's fine, I'll tell them we're just friends, because that's what we are. Until you decide otherwise." Helen winked, smiling brightly and kissed Aline one last time.

* * *

As soon as they reached the L.A. Institute a young girl with brown hair and the same blue-green eyes as Helen's came running at them, laughing and screaming cheerfully. After having a talk with Helen about her siblings all the way from the beach up here she knew exactly who this girl was - 8-year old Drusilla. She flung herself at Helen, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist and giggled.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

"I've shown Aline the beach. Dru, this is Aline. She will be our guest for a few days," Helen explained pointing out to Aline who stood a bit apart looking uncomfortable. She lifted her hand shyly to wave at Drusilla. The little girl however approached Aline directly and wrapped her arms around her as she had with Helen. Aline looked at Helen in surprise, but she only shrugged.

Dru let go of Aline, eyes still fixed on her. "Where are you from?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with joy.

Aline smirked. "I was born and raised in Beijing, but I live in Alicante."

Drusilla's eyes widened and she shrieked "You're from China? You have to tell me about it."

"I'd love to," Aline replied.

"Hold on you two," Helen interjected, grinning. "Dru, could you take Aline to the training room? I bet Mark and Jules are there now. I'll go look for Tavvy."

Dru nodded approvingly and took Aline's hand without hesitation. "I'll show you."

Helen wandered off and left Aline behind with her little sister who dragged her through the spacious hallways of the L.A. Institute.

"Do you miss Beijing?" Dru asked.

"Sometimes," Aline confessed. "But mostly I am glad that we moved to Alicante."

"I've never been to Idris," she said sadly. "There is always so much going on around here especially since Tavvy was born."

Aline placed her hand on Dru's little shoulder and smiled at her. They turned the corner and Aline was facing a wide two-winged door that stood open. Bright light floated out into the hallway. Dru grabbed Aline's hand, leading her into the training room.

They were welcomed by the sound of clashing seraph blades and the hiss of an arrow flying by. As soon as Aline's eyes had adjusted to the bright light in the room she could see a young boy unmistakably a Blackthorn with dark brown wavy hair and blue-green eyes crossing blades with a blond girl. At the far end of the room stood another boy who was shooting arrows. His ears were pointed just like Helen's and his hair of the same golden color. Upon seeing the two of them the boy lowered his bow and walked over.

"Dru, you shouldn't be in here," he scolded her.

"Helen told her to guide me here," Aline defended the girl immediately, hand still placed in Dru's. The boy's eyes narrowed, taking in Aline.

"And who are you?" he asked grimly.

"Aline Penhallow," she introduced herself, holding her free hand out to shake his. He eyed it suspiciously and murmured "Mark Blackthorn. My sister invited you?"

Aline opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the boy and girl who had practiced with seraph blades and had stopped their training to join them. The boy smiled at her brightly. "You're Aline, right? I'm Jules and this is Emma. Please ignore my brother."

Mark shot him an angry glance, but Jules didn't seem to bother. Aline recollected Helen telling her that Jules loved to tease his elder brother. Mark turned on his heels, furious about his younger sibling's behavior.

Aline looked at Jules worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He is just moody," Jules reassured her and Aline managed a crooked smile.

"So you are Helen's girlfriend, right?" Emma asked straight forward, speaking for the first time. Aline's heart dropped and she was about to stammer something when Helen entered the room holding a toddler. The boy had his tiny fists buried in Helen's curls and looked around anxiously.

"Julian, could you please take care of Tavvy and Dru?" she asked, handing the toddler over to her brother. The boy squeaked joyfully. "Emma, would you mind looking for the twins? I can't find them." Helen sounded exhausted. Emma nodded, heading out of the training room. Julian took Drusilla by the hand and they vanished too.

Mark turned around looking worried. "What's wrong, Helen?"

"Maryse Lightwood called. They found a body of a former member of the circle, presumably killed by a Downworlder. She told me to keep an eye on the L.A. vampire clan to ensure that nothing like that happens here," Helen explained, her expression tense.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Aline asked, stepping closer to Helen.

"No, please don't worry," Helen answered. "It's probably a misunderstanding and I am sure the New York Conclave can solve this without us. However this is the first incident since the Mortal War and this is what concerns me."

"Helen, Valentine's gone," Mark interjected. "Whoever is responsible for that is not Valentine and what could be worse than him?"

"I guess you are right," Helen shrugged. Mark patted his sister lightly on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two alone now. You can take the day off if you want?"

"We Nephilim don't take days off," Helen retorted sourly. Mark waved at them dismissively and vanished.

Helen turned around to face Aline, and rubbed at her temples. "Welcome to the Blackthorn's. There is always a lot going on around here."

Aline stepped up to Helen and pulled her into a tight hug. "I've always wanted a brother or a sister and I admire you for having six of them, but it looks like a lot of work. Maybe Mark is right and you should take the rest of the day off?"

Helen shook her head vigorously. "I can't. I shouldn't."

"I came all the way from Idris to spend time with you. I really like you family, but I like you the most," Aline said.

Helen sighed. "Fine, but you'll only get the afternoon. We'll have to be back for dinner."

"Sounds like a deal," Aline said and pressed her lips on Helen's.

* * *

The weather had warmed up since the morning but the sky was still filled with clouds predicting a rainy evening. Helen had taken Aline to the Chinese Theater were they grabbed lunch in a nearby café and watched the tourists huddling in front of the building flashing their cameras. Even though they weren't dressed in gear Aline and Helen had both put on a glamour for more privacy. Hundreds of people were rushing by, crowding the streets of L.A., but Aline felt as if it was only Helen and her sitting at a lonely table.

Aline eyed Helen over the rim of her mug. The half-faerie had her gaze fixed on Aline.

"Are you okay?" Aline asked worriedly and Helen nodded.

"Thank you for pushing me into coming here with you. I really needed to get out of the house and the best part is I get to spend time with you," Helen explained, her lips curling into that kind of smile Aline had gotten used to see.

"You're welcome," Aline grinned.

"Dru seems to really like you and so does Jules," Helen noticed.

"I like them too," Aline answered with a grin. "I think Mark might not be fond of me."

"He's just being protective. He'll learn to love you like I did," Helen smirked, but her expression changed abruptly as if she feared she'd said something wrong.

Aline lowered her gaze.

"How do you like L.A. so far?" Helen asked sounding casually, taking another bite of her sandwich. Aline knew that the question wasn't really about the city but more about her feelings for Helen. The half-faerie had done her best trying not to push her and in return she deserved to know what Aline was thinking.

"Helen, I..." she stammered, but the words wouldn't come out. All she could manage was "L.A. is great. I'd like to see the Santa Monica Pier sometime."

There was a moment of silence before Helen spoke.

"We can go now?" Helen suggested and pulled Aline up without waiting on a response.  
Aline couldn't tell if she'd hurt Helen by not letting her know how she felt, but the half-faerie wouldn't show it.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the pier, eating cotton candy and ridding the roller-coaster. Close to sunset it started to pour and they rushed back to the Institute to have dinner with Helen's siblings. They didn't get to talk much during the evening as Helen was busy feeding Octavian and taking him to bed afterwards. In the meantime Aline met the 10-year-old twins Tiberius and Livia. The girl seemed to like her from the first moment on, but Ty kept holding on to his stuffed bee, eyeing Aline suspiciously. Helen had mentioned that Ty wouldn't open up to her in the beginning, because he barely trusts anyone. Aline kept on smiling, trying to make Ty and Livvy laugh which by the end of the day she could manage.

A couple of days passed where Aline spent most of her time training with Jules and his friend Emma while being watched by Mark, playing hide and seek with Drusilla and the twins and feeding carrot mash to Tavvy. Helen mostly stayed in the library working on some cases her father had left and she would only come out now and then to check on her siblings. Aline didn't mind at all. She loved spending time with Helen's family and getting to know them better, but this wasn't the reason for the good mood she was in.

Aline knew that at the end of the day, after Helen had put her siblings to bed she would come into Aline's room and snuggle up to her in her bed. The first night Aline had snuck into Helen's room, because she couldn't sleep. They had sat on Helen's bed and they had talked until the sun came up again. On the second day Helen knocked on Aline's door wanting to check on her and Aline had invited her in begging for some company. Again they spent the night in deep conversation until Helen had fallen asleep on Aline's lap. There had been some kissing the nights after that but nothing serious happened and Helen never asked her about her feelings again.

On the fifth day of her visit Aline had to leave for Idris. She waved good-bye to Helen's siblings; Drusilla gave her a warm hug. When she stepped up to the Portal she turned to face Helen.

"I am sorry I need to go," she said sadly.

Helen shook her head "I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together and I had to lock myself up in the study during the days."

"It's fine. We all have things we need to take care of," Aline reassured her.

Helen wrapped her arms around Aline's neck, hugging her one last time. She stepped back, her hand placed on Aline's cheek and her blue-green eyes locked with Aline's brown ones. Aline took a deep breath knowing that now was the time to tell Helen how she felt. The purpose of the visit had been for Aline to figure out her feelings for Helen even though Helen had offered this to her as a friend. She just knew that Helen expected her to say something, to tell her whether this would work out between them or not, but again Helen didn't push her.

"Thank you for having me," Aline said. "I am going to miss you in Idris. Helen, I..." She choked and swallowed hard, her throat tightened.

Helen kissed her lightly on the cheek like she had done the first time Aline had visited her back in Alicante.

"I'll miss you too. We'll meet again."

Aline turned towards the Portal tentatively, glancing over her shoulder at Helen, who was still smiling at her encouragingly, and vanished heavy-hearted.


	8. Chapter 8 - Confession

**Thank you for your review, RunYouCleverBoyAndRemember33. I'm glad you're enjoying my story! **

**I also wanted to use the opportunity to tell you all that I am open for any suggestions. If there is anything you always wanted to read about Helen and Aline please let me know and I will do my best to add it to my story! You can also PM me. **

* * *

Aline kicked up some dried leaves with her boot. Autumn had reached Alicante and turned its trees into a play of colors - green, brown, yellow, orange. Aline loved this season of the year, the sound of leaves crushing under her shoes and the soft breeze blowing through the streets. She needed to get outside for a while and take a walk after what had happened at home. Aline had always suspected that her mother's priority lay within the Council, but it was only proved to her today when Jia had approached her at dinner.

"Aline, I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for long," Jia had said. "I am thinking about applying for the position of the Consul."

Aline had wanted to object, but it would've been pointless. Her mother had confessed that the issue had already been discussed with Aline's father and he agreed. Ever since the former Consul Malachi Dieudonne had died during the Mortal War they had looked for replacement, but no one seemed to be eager to take his place except Aline's mother. The thought of it made her sick. If her mother became Consul she would be the leader of all Nephilim and this is a lot of responsibility to take on. Jia was a strong and confident person who would probably make a wonderful leader, but Aline still feared that all the pressure would crush her. Realizing that there was nothing Aline could do to prevent her mother for applying she had promised her discretion and hugged her.

After finishing her meal she had excused herself and had rushed outside. Aline needed the fresh air to clear her mind not only about her mother but also about Helen. The days after her return from L.A. had been torture. She had tormented herself for not telling Helen how she felt, for not saying the words she knew deep down were true. Helen was more than a friend to her she had realized during her stay and she should have told her upon leaving, but she was too afraid. Aline had been a coward and she hated herself for that. Helen deserved to know, needed to know, but Aline wouldn't see her anytime soon. There was no way to fix this.

Her desperation increased when she heard about the current events taking place in New York City - former Circle members found dead and riots beneath Downworlders. Something was clearly off, but again there was nothing Aline could have done to help her friends. She had tried reaching Isabelle yesterday, but no one picked up the phone at the mother had mentioned to her that Alec and Magnus had returned from their journey which let Aline think that Magnus' help was required. This made her even more suspicious. Jia had dismissed it, telling Aline that as long as they didn't call upon the Council it was something the New York Conclave could solve on its own.

Aline hunched her shoulders against the cold wind and tugged her hands deep into the pockets of her black pants. She crossed Angel Square, her favorite spot in the city, and continued through a small passageway. After the date with Helen she had ruined badly she had asked her mother if she knew about a pastry shop in Alicante, the one Helen had wanted to take her to, and Jia had given her the direction. It was hidden between two houses; a tiny shop with only two tables and a large window that stretched almost over the whole front. Aline admired the artfully decorated cupcakes that were displayed in the window, smiled and entered. She was greeted by a girl with red hair and freckles who instantly reminded her of Clary. Aline approached the counter, glancing at all the different pastries that were offered - cones, cupcakes, muffins, cakes, pies and other kinds of sweets.

Aline leaned forward to take a closer look at the Key Lime Pie when someone to her right she hadn't even noticed spoke.

"I would like a piece of the strawberry cake."

Aline lifted her head hesitantly, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. It couldn't be who she thought it was. Blue-green eyes were staring at her.

Aline let out a sigh. "Helen!"  
The other girl smirked. Aline's heart leaped and she felt her legs starting to shake. What happened next was only a blur to Aline. She threw her arms around Helen, pressing her tightly to her body as if afraid she might vanish otherwise and started to laugh. Helen joined the laughter and for a few moments they just remained hugging and laughing.  
Aline let go of Helen, but grabbed one of her hands instead. She turned quickly to the girl behind the counter to order a piece of pie and then dragged Helen to one of the two tables. Aline didn't even bother that they could be seen by any passer-by; the joy about seeing Helen again made everything else seem unimportant.

Aline was still holding on to Helen's hand when the shop girl dropped of their orders.

"What are you doing here? Did something happen?" Aline asked, her voice shaky.

"Oh, no please don't worry. I am here on the behalf of a Council issue. I didn't tell you about it when you left L.A. because I thought my father would go, but he sent me instead," Helen explained.

"I'm glad he changed his mind," Aline admitted shyly. "How is your family?"

"Good. They miss you, especially Dru," Helen answered picking up the fork to taste the strawberry cake. Aline took a bite off hers, the taste of lemons exploding in her mouth. "I don't think that Ty and Mark were particularly fond of me."

"It requires years of practice to handle Ty and the only person he truly likes and trusts is Livvy. Mark, well, he likes to show off and act cool and mature, but sometimes he just gets it wrong. We both care deeply about our siblings and we would to anything to protect them. That's why he is so overly cautious and suspicious of everyone," Helen said.

Aline nodded. "I can live with that. You have four other siblings who seemed to like me."

"Yes, that's true. So how is everything with you?"

"There isn't much going on around here since the Mortal War. They are still debating over the new Consul and Inquisitor, but apart from that it's quiet," Aline answered casually not realizing that Helen hadn't been asking about on-goings in Alicante but more about Aline herself.

Helen cleared her throat. "And how are you?"

Aline's eyes met Helen's and her heart stuttered. This was the chance to make things right. Only minutes ago she was praying to see Helen again and confess to her, but now her chest was tightened. Her mind drifted off back to the nights in her guest room in Los Angeles that she had spent with Helen and that one particular image she kept seeing every time she closed her eyes - Helen, head placed in Aline's lap, curls spread around her face, eyelids closed. She had looked like an angel that night and Aline had watched her sleep. Every now and then she had touched Helen's face lightly, brushing away a strand of hair. This had been the moment when realization had finally hit in.

Helen's eyes were still fixed on her. Aline swallowed against the lump in her throat, reached for Helen's hand and said "I'd like to show you something."

Aline rose, putting money down for both and led her out of the café. She twined her fingers with Helen's and they strolled along. With the sun set the wind blew through the city causing Aline goose bumps. She could feel Helen shiver next to her and wrapped one arm around the half-faerie.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Up to the Gard," Aline replied which made Helen frown. "Why? There is nothing up there tonight."

"I know," Aline said, "but I heard of a hidden spot from where you get the best view over Alicante."

Helen eyed her sidelong, but she didn't question it. Instead she nuzzled at Aline's shoulder, humming contentedly.

In the end she had to admit that Aline had been right. After they had climbed up to the Gard Aline had led Helen up another hill where they settled down on the grass next to an old oak tree. Aline placed an arm around Helen's shoulder and they fell silent, taking in the scene before them.

Alicante was eerily quiet; the streets nearly empty. Light poured only from a few houses out on the street and the demon towers glowed in the distance the way they had before Sebastian's attack.

"This is breathtaking," Helen said. Several minutes of silence passed where they just sat and stared. Aline enjoyed the feeling of Helen against her body and the smell of her in her nose. She buried her face halfway in Helen's golden curls, blowing a soft kiss on her hair.

"You still haven't answered my question, " Helen said casually.

Aline flinched. _Do it!_ she scolded herself. She pushed away slightly so she could face the other girl and placed one of her hands on Helen's to keep it from trembling. She inhaled deeply.

"The other night, when you fell asleep in my bed," Aline said, her pulse fastened, "I finally realized what I should have seen long time ago. I was too stupid and afraid of my own feelings."  
She stopped, her heart pounding achingly in her chest. When she looked at Helen she saw she was smiling, as always, and Aline couldn't stand it any longer.

"My feelings for you." She almost spat out the words, but there they were. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she thought she might faint. This was not the time to get sick. Aline squeezed her eyes shut instinctively.

Helen had fallen silent and Aline started to panic, breathing harshly. A moment later she could feel Helen shift, but she was too afraid to open her eyes, and then lips were placed upon hers. Helen kissed her gently, but Aline was unable to move.

Helen retreated, touching her nose to Aline's and Aline slowly opened her eyes. Helen was still smiling.

"I thought you'd never say it," Helen said, pressing her lips on Aline's again and this time she responded to it.

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Aline mumbled, lips still on Helen's.

"Of course I will," Helen chuckled against Aline's mouth and Aline wrapped her arms around her, pulling the half-faerie into a tight hug.

* * *

"Do you want to come in?" Helen asked, unlocking the door at the Blackthorn House. Aline had insisted on walking Helen home but not with the intention of sleeping over. She hesitated.

"I don't like to stay in such a big house all by myself," Helen pleaded. "We can just talk like we did in Los Angeles. We don't have to…"

Aline nodded. "Sounds great. I wouldn't mind some kissing though."

Helen grinned, grabbed Aline by the hand and dragged her up into her bedroom. They collapsed on Helen's bed, kissing. Aline pulled Helen closer to her, her hands raking through the blond curls and she started a trace of kisses down Helen's neck. The half-faerie shivered at the touch of Aline's lips and clasped at Aline's shoulder. Helen ran her hands up and down Aline's spine, stroked her hair gently while Aline continued kissing Helen's neck and collarbone.

Aline sighed. "I could get used to kissing you."

Helen cast one of her smiles, pulling Aline back down and pressing her hot lips on hers. "I am already used to it."

And again their mouths collided, the kiss became more demanding. Helen rolled on top of Aline, pressing her body against hers. Aline reached for the hem of Helen's shirt, pulled it up a bit and let her fingertips touch the smooth, bare skin underneath it. Helen shuttered, biting down slightly on Aline's lower lip.

Aline opened her mouth instinctively allowing Helen to run her tongue over the spot she had just bitten. Aline winced and Helen wanted to retreat, but Aline's hand was firm on the back of her head. Aline licked her tongue over Helen's lower lip, kissed her. Helen stirred.

Aline ended the kiss abruptly, pushing Helen softly off her. Helen propped herself on her elbow, eyeing Aline skeptically.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did I push you?"

Aline shook her head vigorously. "No, but another thought came to my mind."

"That is?" Helen asked, her eyes fixed on Aline.

Aline touched one hand to Helen's cheek and smiled. "I want my parents to meet my beautiful girlfriend."

"Are you sure about that?" Helen asked worriedly. "It might not be as easy as it was for me."

Aline traced a pattern on Helen's cheek with one of her fingers, staring at her in a daze.

"We've lost so much time already, I don't want to waste another second," Aline said. "They need to know. They are my parents."

Helen nodded. "Okay."

She sank down next to Aline, placed her head on the other girl's shoulder and kissed her.

"Will you stay?" Helen asked.

As a response Aline placed her lips on Helen's and wrapped her arms tightly around her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Coming Out

**This chapter was very important for me to write. I think coming out is one of most difficult things a person can face in life - the fear that your own family might reject you. So this is dedicated to all the people out there who have to struggle with it.**

* * *

Aline bit down on her lip, slowly lifting her hand to knock on the door of the study. She hesitated. Her heart pounded achingly in her chest, her palms were sweaty and her head throbbed. Aline cursed herself for promising Helen to come out to her parents. It had seemed so much easier lying in the bed next to the half-faerie and saying those words than standing in front of the two-winged door. Images of her mother floated through her head, screaming at her. She needed to stop expecting the worst. There was still a possibility that all of this would work out just fine, but Aline couldn't shrug off the anxiety.

She took another deep breath, her eyes closed. Helen had wanted to keep Aline from confessing their relationship to her parents only a few days after becoming a couple, but Aline had insisted on it. In her opinion it had to be now or she would lose her newly found confidence that the love to Helen gave her.

She steeled herself for what was about to happen and knocked. Silence followed and she knocked again, her confidence slowly fading.

"Come on in."

Hesitantly she opened the door and slipped into the room, her heart pounding. Her mother was propped behind her desk, studying papers. Jia lifted her head slowly and smiled at her daughter. She seemed to be in an unusually good mood.

"Aline, come take a seat," Jia said. Aline crossed the room and sank on the chair in front of her mother. She rubbed her sweaty palms nervously on the fabric of her pants.

"Is everything alright?" Jia asked. Sensing her daughter's discomfort she put down the paper she was holding and fixed her eyes on Aline.

"Did something happen?" Her smile had vanished and was replaced by a mask of worry. "Is it the Lightwoods?"

"No, they're fine. Nothing...nothing happened," Aline stammered. "There is something else I need to talk to you about."

Blood was rushing in her ears, her head throbbed and nausea overwhelmed her. She tugged her nails into her thighs and the instant pain distracted her.

"Aline, you're as pale as a ghost! What is it?" Jia shrieked about to rise from her chair.

"No, Mum, don't!" Aline cried. "Please, just stay there. I'm fine." She wasn't. Aline felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. She thought she might faint any minute.

"So what is it then?" Jia asked, trying to sound patient.

Aline squeezed her eyes shut, taking one last breath as if she was about to jump out of an airplane and said, almost tumbling over her own words "I am seeing someone."

"Really?" Jia sounded astonished. "Who is it? It can't be Jace Lightwood again, can it?"

"No, of course not. He is with Clary now," Aline objected.

"Well, who is it then? Aren't you going to tell me?" her mother asked curiously.

Aline hesitated. Why was this so hard?

A knock on the door startled Aline. She whirled around to see her father entering the study. He smiled upon seeing both of them.

"My two favorite women."

He walked over to Jia and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What are you two up to?" Patrick asked.

"Our daughter was just telling me that she started seeing someone," Jia pointed out. Aline could feel her cheeks turn red-hot and again nausea overcame her.

Her father turned to face her, one hand placed on Jia's shoulder.

"Oh, is that true? So who is this special someone?"  
This was worse than Aline had imagined it. She had wanted to talk to her mother first, because she knew Jia was more open and understanding when it came to her daughter. Her father on the other hand was strict and had a strong opinion about what was right for Aline and what was not. Now she was facing both of them at the same time and there was no way back.

"Don't keep us guessing!" her mother scolded her but without sounding harsh. "Do we know him?"

Aline cleared her throat. Her hands had started to tremble, so she interlaced her fingers to calm them down. She inhaled deeply, but the dizziness wouldn't leave.

_Here we go_, she thought.

"Yes, you do know...," Aline said hesitantly and managed to add "...her."

She kept her gaze fixed on her parents. Her mother didn't even flinch, but her father's eyes widened.

"Her?" Jia asked, one eyebrow raised.

Aline nodded. "Helen Blackthorn."

There it was. She couldn't stand her parents eyes on her any longer and lowered her head to stare at her fingernails.

"Helen Blackthorn," she heard her mother say in astonishment, "the girl who was left at Andrew's doorsteps by his faerie lover?"

"She wasn't left there like some kind of trash. Helen is Andrew's child just like all her other siblings," Aline murmured, eyes still fixed at her hands.

"I wasn't trying to insult Helen or Andrew, but Helen does have faerie blood in her."

"So this is what's bothering you about this? Not the fact that I am dating a girl?" Aline asked skeptically, shooting an angry glance at her mother.

"Well, I can't tell you who to love, can I?" Jia retorted. "If that's how you truly feel than I will have to accept it."

Aline's eyes crossed with her mother's. She knew that Jia was telling the truth, but something seemed off.

"So this is only about Helen's faerie blood?" Aline asked, her voice rising nervously. "She was raised as a Shadowhunter, as one of the Nephilim. She bears the same Marks we do and she fights for us."

"I know," Jia interjected and said with more care, "Aline, faeries are vicious creatures without any exception. Helen might be one of us, but she is also partly one of them. I am only worried that she will break your heart like her mother did with Andrew when she left. You should never trust a faerie."

Aline raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Ever since the Accords we are trying to make peace with the Fair Folk and live alongside them, so how can you say that?"

"Aline, there are still some things you have to learn," Jia said. "You have to keep your enemies as close as possible so you know what they're up to. The main reason for signing the Accords was to come clean with vampires, warlocks and werewolves, but the Fair Folk is part of the Downworlders. We had to include the Faeries to avoid any riots, but this doesn't mean that we should trust them."

"Well, Helen isn't one of them," Aline hissed and silence followed. Her father had his hand still placed on Jia's shoulder, face set.

Aline gritted her teeth angrily. "Is there anything you want to add, Dad?" She spat the last word and her father flinched.

"No, your mother said enough," Patrick said determined.

"Fine." Aline rose hastily, rage boiling inside her, and left the room without looking back at her parents. On her way out she had to keep herself from slamming the door shut. Once in the hallway she collapsed against the wall, her head spinning. This was worse than anything she had imagined.

Muffled voices carried through the door outside. Aline leaned in, pressing her ear to the wood.

"This is a disaster!" Her father sounded stressed and was probably raking his hands through his hair. She could hear footsteps.

"I know dating a half-faerie isn't what we wanted for Aline, but…" Jia objected, but Patrick cut her off.

"This is not what I am talking about!" Something clattered and she heard her father hit his fist on the desk. "This is not how it is supposed to be! How are we going to explain this to the Clave?"

"There is nothing to explain, Patrick. You can't blame Aline for how she feels," her mother said soothingly.

"This is against nature, Jia," her father retorted. "It will end the Penhallow bloodline and only because our daughter decided to be gay."

"It wasn't her decision. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with," Jia said sourly.

"So you think this is ok?" Patrick asked. Aline could imagine her father standing in front of Jia, one hand clenched into a fist. He would never hurt her mother, but she could hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

"If this is about our daughter being gay, then yes, I am ok with it," Jia answered definite. "I am more worried about the fact that Helen is part faerie. Love is love, no matter what, but I don't want someone breaking my little girl's heart. Neither boy nor girl."

There was a pause and again footsteps. Her father was walking up and down the study.

"I am not ok with it," Patrick said.

"You'll drive Aline away from you if you act like that. We need to accept this now or she will never forgive us," Jia said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Her father's voice had risen. "We can't just let them walk around, holding hands. The Clave will be furious. You just put your name in for the position of the Consul. This could ruin everything."

"Patrick, please," her mother pleaded. There was a rustling noise, Jia rising from her seat. "This won't harm my application and if it does I'm not so sure I want the job. Becoming Consul is important to me, but our daughter is my priority."

The following words were only whispered and Aline was unable to hear what her mother was saying.

"Maybe this is just a phase and it'll go away," Patrick said.

Her mother chuckled. "I don't think so."

Aline staggered back, her head spinning. She didn't want to hear any more of it. There was only one way to escape for her.

* * *

"I guess it didn't go quite well?" Helen concluded. As soon as she had opened the front door Aline had rushed in, clearly in rage and had walked up and down the living room. Helen approached her hesitantly and Aline stopped dead in her tracks, turning to face her.

"Worse than I expected," Aline added. "My Dad thinks that this is just a phase, something that'll go away - as if my feelings for you would just vanish!"

Helen's eyes widened. "Did he really say that?"

"Kind of," Aline answered, sinking down on the love seat near the grate.

Helen sat down right next to Aline and placed one hand gently on her thigh.

"What about your mother?" Helen asked.

Aline sighed. "She's ok with me being gay."

"Do I sense a _but_ there?"

Aline buried her face in her hands and mumbled, "She thinks you're a vicious monster, because of your faerie heritage. This is ridiculous! You're one of the Nephilim."

"She isn't the first person who feels that way. People always look at me and Mark as if we were about to kill them," Helen explained.

Aline peered through her fingers at her girlfriend. "I am so sorry. This must be hard for you too."

"No, it's fine. I learned to live with it," Helen said. "You'll learn that too."

Aline lifted her head and saw that Helen was smiling at her encouragingly – of course. She reached for one of Helen's curls and twirled it around her index finger, staring at it in amazement.

"You're beautiful," she whispered and Helen blushed. Aline leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. By the touch of their lips the tension in Aline's body subsided and she started to relax. She shifted on the seat, moving closer to Helen. Her hand wandered up and down Helen's spine and she buried her fingers in her golden ringlets. She kissed Helen now with more pressure, afraid she would slip through her hands if she didn't hold her tight. Helen didn't seem to mind and pressed her body closer to Aline's.

Aline moaned.

"You're driving me crazy."

She felt Helen flinch and she opened her eyes. Aline was so close to Helen that she could see every freckle under her pale skin and her blue-green eyes were fixed on Aline.

Helen reached up to stroke back a strand of hair that had fallen into Aline's face and again she smiled. She brushed Aline's lips with hers, but this time Aline didn't respond to the kiss. Helen eyed her suspiciously.

"There is something I want you to have," Aline said, reached into the pocket of her sweater and retreated a small box. Helen's eyes widened.

"You're not proposing, are you?" Helen said nervously.

Aline said nothing, placing the box carefully in Helen's hand. Helen looked at her bewildered and Aline nodded as if giving her permission to open it.

Helen lowered her gaze, running one finger gently over the edge of the casket. She opened it tentatively and froze.

"I can't accept it," she muttered, her gaze still fixed on the piece in front of her. She felt Aline's hand softly on her cheek.

"You should have it. It will look beautiful on you," Aline whispered.

Helen stared at the golden necklace in awe. Its walnut-sized pendant was an emerald stone, almost the same color as her eyes, with the Penhallow's family symbol engraved in it.

"This has been in my family for generations, handed down from woman to woman" Aline explained. "When my mother gave it to me a few years ago she told me that I should wear it on special occasions, but I never did. I never acknowledged the beauty of it."

Aline paused, locking her eyes with Helen's.

"I do now," Aline said, "because when I looked at it yesterday it reminded me of you, of your beautiful eyes, and I thought you deserved to have it."

Helen blushed.

"Are you sure your mother won't be angry at you for giving away a Penhallow family piece?" she asked.

Aline shrugged, reaching out for the necklace.

"I want you to have it," she repeated determined, unclasping it and placing it around Helen's neck. The pendant was cold against Helen's chest, but she didn't mind.

"Perfect," Aline whispered and her eyes gleamed with joy. Helen smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

* * *

**Once more I want to say how thankful I am for every single reader. Thank you for taking an intereset in my story and in Aline's and Helen's relationship. The world needs more couples like them and Cassandra Clare did a wonderful job by creating them. However there is not enough Heline in the books and I made it my priority to provide you with more stories about them!**

**A special thank you to RunYouCleverBoyAndRemember33 and your second review! Thank you, penxitalita, for your encouriging words and Sarah R for your nice reviews. THANK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Time

**This chapter picks up where the last one left off. Also it made me change the rating of my story from T to M for obvious reasons (there are probably more scenes like this one to follow).**

**Thanks to RunYouCleverBoyAndRemember33, Kt and Lenna F for your reviews on the last chapter. There will definitely be another scene involving Jia and the way she deals with her daughter's relationship. **

* * *

Aline responded to the kiss instantly. She grabbed one of Helen's locks, forcing the half-faerie to come closer, and pressed her lips desperately on Helen's. A shock of electricity jolted through her body and a low groan escaped her throat. She could feel Helen smile against her mouth.

Aline let her hands run over the smooth fabric of Helen's shirt and tugged at the hem of it impatiently. By the touch of Aline's fingers on her skin Helen had to shiver and this time Aline grinned.

Aline slipped one hand underneath the shirt, her fingers caressing Helen's lower back. Helen stirred and shifted back on the love seat. Aline followed her, lips still attached to the half-faerie.

Helen stiffened and Aline broke away, eyeing her girlfriend worriedly.

"Did I hurt you?"

Helen shook her head. "No, of course not, but this seat is too small for both of us." A smile crossed her face causing Aline to smile too.

"Can we go upstairs then?" Aline asked shyly, not daring to look at Helen directly.

Helen grabbed Aline's hand without hesitation and dragged her up. As soon as they were both on their feet Helen crashed her lips impatiently on Aline's. Aline moaned. "If you're going to continue kissing me like this I won't make it upstairs."

Helen chuckled and ended the kissing. "Fine."

She led Aline up the stairs and into her bedroom, carefully closing the door behind them. The sun was about to set, bathing the interior of the room into a golden light. Helen leaned against the closed door, the pendant at her throat gleaming, and her eyes fixed on Aline.

"You're beautiful," Aline whispered.

"And you're repeating yourself," Helen scolded her, casting another brilliant smile. Aline stepped closer to Helen, placing one hand to her cheek.

"Because you are," she said, lowering her head to touch her lips softly to Helen's. She then pressed her mouth on Helen's neck and Helen shuttered. Aline slid out her tongue, carefully licking over the tender skin. Helen clung to Aline's shoulder. Aline ran her hand down Helen's spine while she continued kissing her neck. She slowly dragged her away from the door and pushed her towards the bed. Her lips never lost the contact to Helen's skin.

They crossed the room and once they reached the bed Aline's hands lowered to tug at the hem of Helen's shirt.

"Aline, wait," Helen said, pulling away from Aline breathlessly. Aline eyed her skeptically and Helen sighed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked worriedly. Aline looked at her as if she had slapped her.

"Yes, I am," Aline replied determined, but Helen didn't seem convinced. Aline touched one finger gently to Helen's cheek and whispered, "I am sure I want to do this." And as if to prove it to her she kissed her fiery, her lips hot on Helen's. The half-faerie gasped in surprise as Aline yanked at her shirt and pulled it over her head. She dropped it on the floor carelessly, her eyes fixed on Helen.

Helen stared at her bewildered, but Aline's gaze was busy taking in what was in front of her. Her eyes drifted down Helen's throat where the pendant was glowing and stopped at the sight of Helen's breast. Helen's breathing was accelerated, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Hesitantly Aline lowered her head, placing her lips tentatively on the curve of Helen's cleavage.

"Aline, I…," Helen stammered, but Aline stopped her by kissing her firmly.

"I am sure, Helen," Aline said one more time. "Please." The last word came out like a begging.

Their eyes met. Aline's were pleading and Helen couldn't resist any longer.

She leaned in, kissing Aline with more pressure. In the blink of an eye Helen had removed Aline's shirt and thrown her onto the bed. Aline let out a breath as Helen climbed up, positioning herself on Aline's thighs and bending down to kiss her. The pendant tangled around Helen's neck, slightly brushing Aline's breasts. She gasped by the cold touch of it.

Helen lowered her head, tracing a pattern of kisses down Aline's neck. Every single kiss was as hot as needles on Aline and she shuttered.

Suddenly Helen's hand was on one of Aline's breasts, carefully stroking the tender skin above her bra. Aline's heart stopped for a second as Helen reached up to pull down one of her straps. Aline's head had started to spin, her vision was only a blur and her pulse increased.

Helen continued caressing Aline's neck with her mouth, her hand still placed on her breast. She had started to knead it gently, her thumb encircling her nipple through the fabric of the bra. Her tongue had slid out, licking down Aline's neck to her collarbone. Aline could feel the heat radiating off Helen.

Helplessly Aline searched for one of Helen's locks to hold on to and grabbed her shoulder instead. Helen had let go of Aline's breast and ran her fingers down her stomach. Aline panted, feeling dizzy. She realized that this might not be Helen's first time and she panicked.

Helen was about to open the top button of Aline's pants when Aline shot out her hand to stop her. Helen flinched, rolling off Aline hastily.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her big blue-green eyes glancing at Aline in concern. Her lips were red and swollen from all the kissing and her hair ruffled.

Aline's heart was beating achingly fast; the sight of Helen in her underwear made it impossible for her to think straight.

"Helen, I…" she stammered, but choked up on her own words. She lowered her gaze, staring down her own flat body.

"Do you have second thoughts?" Helen asked hesitantly. "We don't have to, if you don't want to. I can wait."

Aline dared to turn her head and looked at Helen. She instantly wished she hadn't. Helen smiled at her, her ever cunning smile, her blue-green eyes shining as bright as the pendant at her throat. Her face was partly illuminated by the soft glow of witchlight that had lit up on the streets outside. The runes on Helen's collarbone and arms looked like black ink against her pale skin, although some had already faded into a softer color and some had left a bright scar behind. Some might say that those Marks were disfiguring, but Aline didn't thought so. She gazed at Helen breathlessly and she felt like she had the first time she had seen Helen. She was taken aback by the beauty of the girl who was now glancing at her expectantly.

Aline swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "I want this, Helen. I want you," she said and let out a sigh. "I need you."

Helen's lips curled into a smile repeatedly and she sank her head to press her lips to Aline's.

"I need you too," she whispered, carefully placing one hand on Aline's waist and one on her shoulder. Helen led Aline into an upright position, her hands wandering to the clasp of her bra. She stopped the kiss she had started, nudging her nose to Aline's cheek, their eyes crossing, as if asking her for permission. Aline nodded hesitantly and Helen snatched open the bra. Aline gasped as Helen dropped the piece to the floor. Aline followed Helen's movements, baffled, as Helen reached back to open up her own bra.

Helen leaned in to kiss Aline, pressing her back down on the cushions. Again Helen started a trace of kisses from Aline's neck over her collarbone to her cleavage. A low moan escaped Aline's throat. She squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed a piece of the blanket to hold on to, digging her nails into it.

Helen broke away from Aline, one hand resting on her breast. Aline's eyes flew back open; Helen was returning her gaze, smiling.

After a moment of exchanging looks Helen lowered her head again, but this time she pressed her hot lips on Aline's nipple. Aline arched her back, moaning, and she could feel Helen smile against her tender skin. While Helen let her tongue playfully circle Aline's nipple she ran her fingers down Aline's flat, smooth stomach and opened the button of her pants. She drew away from Aline, leaving her breathless and with one swift motion Helen removed both Aline's trousers and panties.

Aline's eyes widened, her heart pounding wildly. Helen pulled off her own pants, throwing everything carelessly over her shoulder. She returned to Aline, placing one leg between Aline's and her hot body on hers. Aline gasped in surprise as she met Helen's wet center with her thigh and vice versa. Their mouths collided, teeth clashing on teeth and this time it was Helen moaning.

Carefully Helen started to move her hip back and forth, rubbing herself against Aline's thigh. At first Aline was taken aback, but then she joined the rhythm of Helen's hot body. Helen had attached her lips to Aline's neck, sucking in some of the skin. Aline groaned, accelerating her movements. She held on to Helen's shoulder desperately, digging her nails into the soft skin of the half-faerie. Helen cried out in pleasure.

Helen's hand shot down, meeting Aline's wet center. Aline moaned, arching her back and pressing herself to Helen. For a moment she enjoyed the touch of Helen's fingers, gently stroking her most intimate part, but then she lowered her own hand. Helen gasped, rubbing her clit hard against Aline's fingers. Again their bodies moved in the same rhythm, riding each other.

Tentatively Helen's hand moved back inch by inch, she hesitated momentarily, and entered Aline with one finger. Aline's head flipped back, hitting the mattress hard. At first the feeling of Helen inside her was awkward and her body tensed, but after a few seconds she started to relax again. Her own hand was shaking when she tried to imitate Helen's movements. Helen however seemed to enjoy what Aline was doing to her, moaning deeply. Once more they moved together in a rhythm as if they had never done anything else.

Aline bit down on Helen's lip, and just as she thought she couldn't hold it any longer she reached her climax. She let out a loud groan, crying Helen's name and clenching her free hand into a fist. She pressed her center desperately against Helen's hand. Helen moaned and Aline could feel her clit harden too.

A moment later Helen collapsed on the bed next to her, her golden ringlets plastered to her neck in sweat. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as was Aline's. Colorful dots danced behind Aline's closed eyelids and the world seemed to spin around her.

She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head to face Helen. The half-faerie stared back at her, a smile crossing her face. Helen shifted closer to Aline, nuzzling her head at the other girl's shoulder. Aline reached up to wrap a golden curl around her finger. She kissed Helen on the head, taking in the scent of arousal and sex.

"How are you?" Helen asked and Aline chuckled. She would never get used to the fact that Helen was always worried about how other people felt. Helen was constantly putting away her own feelings, but Aline wouldn't allow it this time.

"Speechless," Aline whispered, "and you?"

"Me too," Helen admitted.

Aline turned, gently placing one finger underneath Helen's chin and slowly lifting her head. Her eyes met Helen's blue-green ones. The mascara around them was smudged, but she still looked lovely. Aline ran a thumb along Helen's cheekbone and Helen closed her eyes.

"I love you, Helen Blackthorn."

Instantly Helen's eyes flew back open. Aline gasped. The words had just escaped her mouth before she could think them, her tongue working faster than her mind. Helen stared at her in bewilderment as if she was wondering about the sincerity of Aline's words.

"Did I just spoil the moment?" Aline asked concerned. "It's just… you look so beautiful and I… I…" Aline sighed. "I just love you."

Helen's expression remained the same and Aline's chest tightened. She was about to panic when Helen's lips curled into a smile. She cuddled up to Aline, her head resting on her shoulder and whispered, "I love you too, Aline Penhallow."


	11. Chapter 11 - Family Dinner

**This is another chapter of Helen's POV. In case you were wondering we reached the end of CoFA now. It's going so fast...**

**Thank you lenaf93 for your review on Chapter 10! **

* * *

Helen pulled her hair up in a ponytail, frowned and opened it up again. There was no need to show off her slightly pointed ears when she was meeting Aline's parents for dinner the first time. She ruffled her hair, trying to cover her ears and shrugged on her jacket. It was getting colder now in Alicante and the October wind hissed through the streets.

Helen started down the stairs, but her mind was still on the first floor were she'd been on the phone for the last hour. She had wanted to call her father to make sure everything was alright, but then her brother Jules had picked up the phone and she got lost in time. He had babbled about his training with Emma, how the twins had played hide and seek again and no one could find them and that Tavvy had suffered fever for a few days. Instantly Helen's heart got heavy and she felt homesick. She longed to draw Tavvy into her arms, comforting him and stroking his hair. He would smell like all toddlers did - of crayons and other sticky stuff. He'd probably use his dirty hands to grab one of Helen's locks and to tug at it and she wouldn't mind. Helen would just kiss him lightly on the cheek.

She shook her head vigorously to clear her mind. Thinking about her siblings wouldn't help her tonight. Helen was about to face Aline's parents and she needed to concentrate on that.

When Aline had come to Helen after telling her parents about them she was shocked on how they had reacted. However she didn't show it, because she didn't want Aline to worry. Her girlfriend was busy enough fighting her own battle with her parents; she didn't need Helen nagging her about it.

Helen had always thought of Jia as a warm and open person, but it seemed that for most people it made a difference if it concerned their own child. Hearing that Jia was worried about Helen breaking Aline's heart due to her faerie blood was the worst part of it. Jia Penhallow had been named Consul about a week ago and someone who was now at the top of the Nephilim hierarchy shouldn't talk like that of the Fair Folk. In the end, however, Helen had decided that she wouldn't bother about this any longer. It was Jia's decision who to trust and as Consul it was in fact important to keep your eyes on your allies. Besides, Helen was sure that Aline's mother would still fear that she would break her daughter's heart even without faerie blood in her veins, because this is what parents do. They worry about their children all the time. Helen knew that - she worried about her siblings all the time too.

Helen had reached the front door and glanced one last time at the mirror to make sure her ears were covered by her golden ringlets. She touched the pendant around her neck absent-mindedly. Aline had been right; it did match her eye color.

Helen stepped out into cold night, closing the door softly behind her. The sun had just set and the street lamps sprang to live around her filling the air with the eerily glow of witchlight. Helen wrapped her arms around her, hugging herself to stay warm and started off to walk up to the Penhallow's house.

The moment she reached her destination Aline rushed down the front steps and threw herself at Helen. She gave her girlfriend a kiss and grabbed her hand. The emerald pendant on Helen's chest glowed in the light that poured through the entrance on the streets. Aline grinned.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood," Helen said, her own stomach lurched nervously.

"Why not?" Aline retorted. "I get to spent time with you."

"And your parents," Helen added.

"I promise they'll behave," Aline said. "Now come on, let me show you around."  
Aline led Helen through the front door into the entry and although Helen had been there before she couldn't suppress gazing at the interior. No other house in Alicante was decorated with such delicate Chinese art like this one.

"This is stunning," Helen whispered.

"You should see the Institute in Beijing. This is nothing compared to it," Aline said.

Helen's eyes gleamed. "Maybe we can visit it someday."

"Maybe," Aline shrugged, dragging Helen down the hallway and into the grand dining room. The table was set with fine silver cutlery and crystal glasses and a bouquet of flowers was draped on it.

Aline reached up to help Helen out of her jacket. Her fingers touched Helen's neck slightly during the process and the half-faerie shivered. Aline smiled pleasantly.

"I'll take care of that," Aline said and left the room with Helen's jacket. Helen turned, unsure what to do. Her heart had started pounding wildly in her chest and she felt anxiety build up inside her. She knitted her hands into fist, trying to calm them down.

"You look beautiful."

Helen whirled around to find Aline staring at her. Her eyes drifted down her own body. Helen had decided to wear a white dress with the pattern of golden flowers on it that fitted her perfectly and enhanced her pale skin and blond hair. It was short-sleeved and the Marks were showing on Helen's arms and up her neck.

"Thank you," Helen replied, smiling. "You look beautiful too."

Aline was wearing black pants and for a change not her beloved sweater but another red top that brought out the color of her eyes and flattered her slender torso.

"There you are," a voice familiar to Helen exclaimed. She had heard it before on Council meetings. Jia Penhallow had entered the room and walked straight up to Helen. She held out a hand, a smile on her face, and Helen shook it willingly.

"Helen Blackthorn," she introduced herself.

"Pleased to finally meet you in person. I've seen you at the Gard and the Accords Hall before, but it's nice to get a chance to talk to you about something else than Shadowhunter issues," Jia said.

Helen smiled. "That's true. By the way, congratulations on being named Consul."

"Thank you," Jia said proudly. "I'm honored that I was given the position."

"And you should be," sounded a voice from the door. Patrick Penhallow strode up to his wife, placing his arm around her waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Helen remained were she was, awkwardly shifting from one leg to the other.

"Well, I'll get dinner ready," Jia said, breaking the silence that had arisen. "Aline, could you please help me?"

Helen cast a desperate glance at Aline who only shrugged and followed her mother out of the room. Helen turned and managed to smile at Patrick.  
He gestured Helen to take a seat and sank down opposite from her. Patrick folded his hands, placed them on the table and fixed his eyes sternly on Helen. His expression was grim, and Helen's pulse fastened in anxiety. The silence was pressing down on her, ripping the air out of her lungs. She almost flinched when Patrick raised his voice to speak.

"Helen, tell me about you. You are the daughter of Andrew Blackthorn, right? I met him years ago. He is a good man."

Helen nodded. "Yes, I am one of the seven Blackthorn children."

"Are any of your siblings like you are?" Patrick asked.

"If you're indicating my faerie blood, yes there is one. My younger brother Mark and I share the same mother," Helen said, repressing the anger that was rising in her chest. Why was it always an issue for other people that Mark and she were part-faerie?

"Your father raised you like a Shadowhunter," Patrick stated sounding rather unpleasant.

Helen hesitated, unsure how to respond to that. "I received my first runes when I was ten like every other child of the Nephilim. Mark and I were trained alongside with other Shadowhunters, because that's what we are - Shadowhunters."

Patrick nodded as if he would understand, but Helen knew he didn't. He was suspicious of her and she could sense his discomfort. This was not uncommon to her.

"Did you experience any difficulties during your training?" Patrick asked. Helen clenched her hands into fists underneath the table, digging her nails into her palms to prevent them from trembling. She tried to maintain her composure and cleared her throat.

"Not more than others," Helen said. She didn't like lying, but it in this case it was inevitable. Downworlders were known to be unable to bear the Marks of the Angel and every time Helen put on a rune the faerie blood in her would cause her pain. It wasn't a blinding kind of pain, more a sharp stab where the stele touched her skin. She knew that every Nephilim experienced a sting while putting on runes, but hers was intensified. However there was no need to let anybody know about that, especially not Aline's father who seemed so eager to find her weak spot.

"Interesting," Patrick murmured and quickly changed the topic. "So where did you and my daughter meet?"

"At the celebrations after the Mortal War," Helen replied hastily.

"I never understood why she was so interested in going to Los Angeles. Now I do," Patrick said sourly and Helen blushed unwillingly.

"Helen, I hope you like sesame chicken. It's my grandmother's recipe," Jia exclaimed as she re-entered the door, holding two plates from which steam was rising. Aline followed. She placed one plate gracefully in front of Helen and took the seat next to her, smiling at her encouragingly. Helen sighed with relief.

"I do like sesame chicken," Helen replied, trying to sound grateful.

"So what have you two been talking about?" Aline asked curiously.

Patrick shrugged. "We were just chit-chatting, and I asked Helen how you two met."

Aline glanced at Helen, silently asking if everything was alright. Helen nodded slightly. An awkward silence followed where they were all busy eating.  
Aline eyed her father. His jaw was set and he looked clearly unsatisfied. All of a sudden his expression changed, his eyes widened and he paled. Fear rising up her throat Aline followed the gaze of her father's and she froze. The Penhallow pendant gleamed on Helen's throat in the dim light of the candles.

Aline met the eyes of her father and she could tell how angry he was. He dropped his cutlery with a clattering noise, and Jia flinched.

"What's wrong, Patrick?" she asked, eyebrow raised. She turned to face Aline and Helen. The necklace instantly caught her attention and she gasped.

"How do you explain that?" Aline's father asked sharply.

"There is nothing to explain," Aline retorted. Adding more fuel to the anger her father showed she lifted her hand, grabbed Helen's and placed both on the table.

"I thought it was a nice gesture and it does match her eyes," she said cocky.

Patrick gritted his teeth, about to say something, but Jia interjected, "Well, it does look beautiful on you, Helen, but, Aline, this is more than just a nice gesture. You know what this necklace has meant to your ancestors."

"And this is exactly why I wanted Helen to have it. I love her," Aline replied. Helen's heart pounded wildly and again she was blushing. Jia however didn't seem pleased by the answer.  
Helen took another deep breath before she spoke, "I care about your daughter deeply and I am madly in love with her. She is the most amazing person I've ever met. Aline makes me laugh when I'm sad. I would risk my own life to save hers, and every time I look down on this beautiful necklace I am reminded of it. I love her too."

By the time she was finished all air was pushed out of her lungs and she was left breathless. Helen squeezed Aline's hand for reassurance and Aline smiled at her. Again silence followed where the two of them exchanged deep looks. Patrick snorted, muttering something vague.

He rose off his chair hastily. "Excuse me for a second." And he vanished upstairs without another word.

Aline looked at her mother.

"I am sorry if I upset him, but this is my decision. This necklace was handed to me and it should be my choice what I do with it."

Jia sighed, looking exhausted. "Yes, you have every right to give the pendant to Helen as a sign of your love. I am not upset, just shocked that the two of you are so serious about this already. I wonder why I never saw this coming. How could I not know my own daughter?"

Aline reached out for her mother, placing her free hand on top of hers.

"You're a wonderful mother, and I didn't see it coming either," Aline said and Jia managed a crooked smile. "What should I do about Dad?"

Jia looked helpless.

"You should give him some time to process this," Helen said, padding her girlfriend's hand lightly. "He'll grow to it eventually."

Aline relaxed at the touch of Helen's hand and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Helen said. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jia was smiling and slowly rising.

"I'll get the dessert, " she announced and added, "and give you some alone time."

As soon as she had left the room Helen leaned in to kiss Aline.

"This was so awkward," Aline sighed.

"It could have been worse," Helen suggested.

Aline shook her head. "I don't think so."

Aline reached for the pendant, running one finger over the smooth, cold surface of the stone.

"It's as if it was made for you," she whispered. Helen's cheeks turned red, and she leaned in closer to Aline.

"Like you were made for me," Helen replied and this time Aline blushed. Helen pressed her lips to Aline's, a shiver erupting through her body.

They broke apart hastily the moment Jia reappeared, her expression tense.

"Mum?" Aline asked worriedly. Her mother came to a halt in front of them, obviously to shaken to take a seat.

"I just got a call from the New York Institute," she said. Aline's heart leaped.

"Are the Lightwoods ok?" she asked, her voice pitch high. She was half out of her chair, Helen's hand still in hers.

"Actually they are not," Jia said. "Jace Lightwood is missing or more precisely had been kidnapped."

"By who?" Helen asked.

Jia's eyes met Helen's. "Sebastian Morgenstern."

Aline dropped back onto her chair; Helen next to her gasped in surprise.

"It can't be," Aline murmured. "He is dead."

"I don't have any details about it yet, but I'll have to leave for New York as soon as possible," Jia said frantically. "I need to make preparations for the trip. I'm sorry that I have to end this dinner so abruptly."

"Don't worry, Mum. Dad already took care of that," Aline said sourly. Her mother seemed to ignore the comment.

"Helen, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll meet again soon," Jia said and Helen nodded.

"Thanks for the dinner."

Jia stormed out of the room, and Aline let out a sigh. They both leaped up their chairs.

"I better get going. My father would want me in Los Angeles now," Helen said sadly.

Aline pulled Helen to her, wrapping both arms around her neck and pressed her cheek against Helen's. She held Helen tightly as if it was for the last time, and technically being a Nephilim it might be as well.

"I love you so much," Aline whispered. "You mean the world to me and I don't want to be without you anymore. "

Helen's chest tightened. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face another war like the one they had fought only a few weeks ago. So much had changed since then; she had one more person in her life she needed to protect and she wouldn't let any harm come to Aline.

"I love you too," Helen replied and kissed Aline. It was a deep, lingering kiss that spoke of the unbreakable love between them, but Helen had to tear herself away. She brushed another quick kiss on Aline's cheek and left.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Council

**This chapter intertwines with the first chapter of CoLS, namely The Last Council, and I couldn't avoid using one or two phrases from the actual book. ****Also I am pretty sure that this is not what happened during the Council meeting, but it's still a story about Heline and i really wanted to write this.**

**Thank you Kt for another review! Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

„What do you propose?" Jia's gaze was fixed sternly on Tomas Rosales, representative of the Mexico City Enclave.

"We should drop the charge against Clarissa Morgenstern. Nothing she did could be displayed as a disobedience of the Law; she did it to save a fellow Shadowhunter," Tomas said.

"Anyone disagrees?" Jia asked, her eyes scanning the pews in front of her. No one raised a voice. "Excellent." She got up her seat, her Consul robes rustling in the process of it and walked over to where the Downworlder representatives were sitting.

Helen shifted in her seat so she could get a better glimpse at it.

"The verdict on the case of Clarissa Morgenstern is settled. Let's move on to our second question of the day. Jonathan Morgenstern and Jace Lightwood. We need to vote on whether to keep up the search or not," Jia said, gaze fixed on Magnus Bane. "Is there any progress in tracking either one of the boys?"

"Consul Penhallow, I'm afraid there isn't," the warlock replied apologetically. "I've tried every possible way known to me, but they cannot be tracked. Wherever they are, it's somewhere even my magic can't help. I would need more time to figure something out."

"I am sorry to hear that," Jia said sourly. She looked exhausted. Helen could see dark circles under her eyes and wrinkles on her forehead that hadn't been there two weeks ago where all of this had started.

"Do you vote to keep the search up?" Jia asked.

"Yes, I do," Magnus said without hesitation. Helen wasn't sure if Magnus' answer was based on his love for Alec or if he truly believed that they should keep searching.

"Anyone objects with Magnus Bane's opinion?" Jia shot a glance through the crowd, resting a few seconds on Helen and continuing to a tall, thin man who had leaped up his seat.

"Consul Penhallow, it has been two weeks of searching and patrolling without any success," the man, Lazlo Balogh, said. "I would vote against it. There are more important things we should concentrate on now."

"And that is?" Jia asked, eyebrow raised. Helen had to suppress a giggle. Jia's expression resembled Aline's whenever she was suspicious of or annoyed by something.

"For instance the wardings over Wrangel Island. They were smashed through yesterday. Shouldn't this have priority right now? Especially since searching for Jace Lightwood had been a dead-end," Lazlo retorted.

"I would've addressed the issue of Wrangel Island next. For now we need to make a decision regarding the search. What is your opinion on that and only that?"

Lazlo looked taken aback. "I didn't mean to be disgraceful, but truth is we spent a lot of time trying to find Jace Lightwood without any progress. There is no sign of him or Jonathan Morgenstern and I think it would be a waste of more time and energy if we continued the search as before. It's not worth the effort. We need to de-prioritize it. "

_May I remind you that you are talking about a fellow Shadowhunter? _The voice was clear in the heads of everyone inside the room although they weren't spoken aloud. Helen bent over to see one of the Silent Brothers dressed in his robe sitting in the front row. He was facing Lazlo directly. _Who knows what Jonathan is doing to Jace and you are willing to give up on him, to just hand him over? Do you really want to sacrifice a boy's life? He is still one of the Nephilim,_ the Silent Brother said.

"Yes, Brother Zachariah, you're right. He is _one _of the Nephilim. We live and fight for the cause to save other people. What is the loss of one life?" Lazlo said, causing several people surrounding Helen to gasp.

"If we don't take care of the wards now it will cost us more than just one life," Lazlo added.

"And what makes you think that it's not Jonathan Morgenstern who is behind all this?" Magnus Bane interjected. "I bet he was the one smashing through the wardings on Wrangel Island, who knows how. So if we find him we won't need to fear that something like this happens again."

"We don't have enough Nephilim to concentrate on both things at the same time," Lazlo retorted.

"No, we don't," Jia admitted, "but we receive plenty of help from the Downworlders. Lucian Graymark's pack has been searching New York the past two weeks and we have more than one warlock trying to locate Jonathan Morgenstern. We might not be able to handle both issues on our own, but with the help of others."

Lazlo frowned. "I don't think we should keep the search up. I demand a vote about this."

Jia nodded. "We shall vote. Anyone who is against continuing the search please raise your hand now."

Helen watched with shock hands being lifted into the air. There was no need to count. It was clear that the majority of the delegates had voted against the search. She could recognize a few of the faces and shot everyone who had dared to raise his hand an angry glare. As her eyes drifted over Alec Lightwood she felt her heart leap.

Without hesitation Helen got up her seat.

"May I interrupt?"

Most people whirled around to stare at her in surprise. Never before had she spoken during a Council meeting.

Helen's heart was pounding achingly in her chest and she could feel her hands tremble. She crossed them in front of her chest, and her gaze met Lazlo's.

"I'm afraid the decision has already been made, Helen," Jia said, "but we'll hear you out."

"Thank you," Helen said, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking. "I do understand that most of you are more concerned about the wardings at Wrangel Island and you have every right to be. It has always been the priority of the Nephilim to protect this Earth from demons and without the wardings we wouldn't be able to. However de-prioritizing the search for Jonathan Morgenstern and hence Jace Lightwood might pose an even more dangerous threat than the destruction of the wardings. The last war was also one being leaded by a Morgenstern."

Helen let out a breath, realizing that she had held it while she was talking. Jia looked at her firmly; Helen couldn't tell if she had upset her or not. Murmurs were filling the room and the sound of it was pressing down on Helen's ears; several had leaped up their seats. She didn't intend to cause such a reaction.

"Please calm down!" Jia yelled and immediately the room fell silent again, except one person. Lazlo Balogh was still on his feet, his gaze fixed sternly on Helen.

"What makes you so sure that we will change our decision just because you think it's the wrong one? Do you really believe you get a special treatment in here due to your liaison with the Consul's daughter?" Lazlo snarled at Helen.

This caught Helen off-guard. She gasped as did many others surrounding her. When Helen and Aline had both arrived for the meeting this morning they hadn't bothered in keeping their relationship a secret. They had been holding hands in the hallway and hugging each other before Helen went inside. Helen had been aware of the stares and hushed voices around them, but she had ignored them. She knew that most of the Clave members didn't approve of them; however she hadn't expected that someone would confront her during the meeting.

"I think you just took it way too far, Lazlo," Jia said angrily, got up her chair again and walked over to him. He whirled around to face the Consul, his expression grim.  
Another voice from the back shouted "No, he's right. The decision has already been made and yet you allowed her to talk, and why?"

"Helen Blackthorn is a representative like all of you and she has the right to speak. It only shows that she takes a high interest in the current issues," Jia answered. Helen looked at the Consul in surprise; she didn't think Aline's mother would defend her on this.

"She shouldn't be here in the first place." It was Lazlo again.

"And why is that?" Magnus Bane had raised his voice against the Shadowhunter.

Lazlo flinched as if being asked by a Downworlder would burn his skin. He stared at Magnus in disbelieve.

"You of all people in here should know why. You're fooling around with the Lightwood's boy," Lazlo hissed. He gleamed at the warlock, his lips curled into a malicious grin.

"Enough!" Jia cried angrily, hitting her flat hand hard onto the table she was standing next to. "This has nothing to do with the issues we were discussing. Helen Blackthorn was a representative before she got involved with my daughter so whatever you're trying to accuse her off is invalid."

"And what about the fact that she is a half-faerie? She shouldn't be in here!" Lazlo retorted.

"Well, we are here too, aren't we?" Magnus snarled at him furiously.

Helen's head had started to spin. All she wanted was to say something to get at least a few people to change their votes, but this had gone completely out of control. She was still standing, clenching her hands into fists to stop them from trembling. She needed to say something, to defend herself and Aline, but she was all choked up.

"Everyone, please take your seats again," Jia said determined, her eyes fixed on Lazlo. Hesitantly the Shadowhunters who had risen during the discussion were sinking down again; Lazlo was the last one to do so.  
Helen collapsed on her seat and she felt a hand being placed upon hers. It was Senhora Monteverde, delegate from the Lisbon Enclave, smiling at her encouragingly.

"Thank you," Helen whispered in return.

Consul Penhallow had taken her seat as well, gaze drifting through the pews.

"This will be the final vote. No more interruptions allowed," Jia said firmly. "Please raise your hand if you vote for the continuation of the search on behalf of Jace Lightwood and Jonathan Morgenstern."

Alec Lightwoods hand was the first that shot into the air, followed by his mother Maryse. Helen could recognize a few other people lifting their hand - Brother Zachariah, Magnus Bane, Lucian Graymark, the Monteverdes and Consul Penhallow. Helen stretched her own hand into the air as high as possible.

Jia's eyes took in the votes. "Now whoever is against it, please raise your hand."

Lazlo Balogh took the lead, of course, followed by Anselm Nightshade, representative of the vampires, and the guy from the back that had supported Lazlo.

Jia counted the votes, her face unreadable. Helen sucked in a breath through her gritted teeth.

"The decision has been made. The search for Jace Lightwood and Jonathan Morgenstern is de-prioritized, the troops will go back to Idris and we will send reinforcement to Wrangel Island. I hereby declare the Council meeting to be over. We will meet again in one week in Alicante," Jia announced.  
Instantly several Shadowhunters leaped up their seats, talking to each other heatedly while huddling towards the entrance. Helen caught a glimpse of Alec's black hair disappearing in the crowd. By the tension of his shoulders she could tell how furious he was about the outcome of the vote.

Helen got up her seat tentatively and started down the stairs. The room had emptied within seconds and only a handful of delegates was left surrounding Jia Penhallow or talking to each other in small groups. Magnus Bane seemed to have a heated conversation with the representative of the vampires, fidgeting his hands and causing the numerous rings on his fingers to clatter.

Helen hurried towards the door, eager to find Aline who had been waiting outside, when someone yanked at her shoulder forcing her to turn around. She gasped, her eyes meeting Lazlo's. His hand was still gripping Helen's robe, and his face was so close to hers, his nose almost touching Helen's. His scent reminded her of burned wood and rum and made her want to gag.

"You are going to pay for this," he hissed, his breath tingling Helen's cheek.

"I did nothing wrong," she retorted, teeth gritted.

"Yes, you did. Everything about you is wrong. A half-faerie as a representative of the Nephilim?" He tightened his grip on Helen.

"I am one of you," she replied, tearing with her free hand at the collar of her robe and exposing one of her runes.

Lazlo's eyes narrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't care...," Helen snapped but Lazlo interrupted her, "Let me give you some advice. I would rather stay away from the Consul's daughter. I don't know what you're hoping to get out of it, but fooling around with the Penhallow girl won't get you any benefits on the Council."

Helen's mouth dropped open unwillingly and she stared at Lazlo in wild disbelieve. Rage was boiling inside, and she yanked hard at Lazlo's hand, breaking away from him.

"Keep threatening me and I will file a complaint against you," Helen said icily. "I am not trying to get any benefit out of this. Aline is my girlfriend, because I love her."

Lazlo's eyes darkened. "This is even worse. You two should be..."

He was cut off; blue sparks appeared in front of him, gripped his collar and dragged him a few feet away from Helen. Lazlo paled, staring at Helen bewildered.  
Magnus Bane strode up to him, waving his hand dismissively and the sparks vanished.

"You better get going," Magnus hissed and Lazlo retreated without hesitation.

Helen sighed with relieve, the tension in her shoulders subsiding.

"Thank you," she said. Magnus smiled at her, his cat-like eyes gleaming under all the make-up he was wearing.

"My pleasure," Magnus said, and he vanished too. Helen glanced around; the room was now cleared and even Consul Penhallow had left. She turned and emerged through the door into the crowded corridor.

* * *

Aline kept her gaze fixed on the closed door, gnawing nervously at her lower lip. They had been in there for too long and Aline felt anxiety build up inside her. She paced up and down the hallway, helplessly hugging herself. Her head was spinning with a thousand what ifs.

Two weeks ago her mother had received a disturbing call from the New York Institute and she had left Idris instantly. Ever since then Jia was torn between New York and Alicante, holding various Council meetings, discussing Jace Lightwood's abduction and more importantly the return of Jonathan Morgenstern, also known as Sebastian. The news had shattered the whole Shadow World and Nephilim from all kind of places took a great interest in finding and destroying Sebastian. Aline however was more concerned about Jace, so she begged her mother to take her with her for this meeting. Aline wasn't old enough to be part of the Council, but she wanted to see Alec and Isabelle and Helen who would also be present. They hadn't seen each other since the awkward dinner at Aline's house.

Aline wandered up and down the hallway were the meeting was held. It was definitely taking longer than expected. What was taking them so long? It clearly couldn't be the verdict concerning Clary.

Aline flinched as the door finally opened and dozens of Shadowhunters emerged. She recognized most of the faces; Alec was the first to exit. He seemed furious and he started off down the hallway immediately.  
Aline's gaze drifted over the crowd, but she couldn't spot Helen. Her heartbeat increased. More and more people were filling the corridor and Aline had to retreat. She leaned against the far wall opposite the exit and kept staring at it, but Helen wouldn't show. Anxiety tightened her chest. She watched Magnus Bane leave the meeting room; his dark hair was arranged in colorful spikes and glitter-eyeliner enhanced the color of his cat-like eyes. They met Aline's for a second and then he vanished, probably looking for Alec.

Finally Helen emerged, her hair disheveled and her eyes widened as if she'd seen a ghost. Upon seeing Aline her expression softened and she ran up to her to pull her into a tight hug. Aline's stomach lurched and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Are you alright?" Aline muffled against Helen's cheek, pressing her body to hers and stroking Helen's back. "You don't look like it."

Helen shook her head vigorously, breaking away from the embrace. "No, I'm fine."

Aline could tell that she wasn't. The half-faerie didn't even look her in the eyes, but she didn't need to. Aline knew her well enough to see that something was bothering her. Helen's shoulders were tensed and her eyebrows drawn together, an expression Aline had never seen on her before.

Aline eyed her girlfriend worriedly and asked, "How did it go?" Again Helen shook her head firmly, causing her golden ringlets to bounce.

"I voted to hold up the search for Jace, but the majority was against it. There was nothing your mother could have done," Helen explained. She reached for Aline's hand and squeezed it encouragingly, her smile only half-hearted.  
The air around them was filled with the murmur of Nephilim; the once who were too young to vote had joined the others. Helen dragged Aline away from the crowd to a spot where they would be undisturbed.

"However, I don't want you to worry. Even though it got de-prioritized the Council didn't quit looking for Sebastian, because of the threat he poses and this also means that they will most likely find Jace," Helen said in a low voice so no one else would overhear their conversation.

"I know," Aline retorted, "but it feels like they are giving up on Jace. Isabelle and Alec will be shattered."

Helen drew Aline into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"We'll find him and we'll put an end to this," Helen whispered in her ear, her breath tingling Aline's cheek. Helen placed her lips softly on Aline's; a quick kiss that send a shiver down Aline's spine.

"I missed you so much," Aline admitted. She brushed her fingers softly over Helen's hand.

Helen smiled. "So did I, but I couldn't come here any earlier."

"You didn't come alone, did you?" Aline asked, catching a glimpse of Andrew Blackthorn mingling with other Shadowhunters and dressed in Council robe.

"No, I didn't. My whole family is here. Mark looks after our siblings. At least I hope he does," Helen said. "I should probably check on them later."

"I'll go with you, but I want you to meet someone first."

Helen cast her a skeptical glance and Aline gave her another quick kiss.

"Look at these two lovebirds!"

Helen and Aline broke apart immediately as Isabelle approached them, her jet-black hair swinging behind her back. Aline blushed unwillingly.

"Helen, this is Isabelle Lightwood," she said, introducing the two girls. "Isabelle, this is my girlfriend, Helen Blackthorn."

"Pleased to meet you," Isabelle said, winking.

Helen flashed one of her brilliant smiles, her blue-green eyes gleaming. _She was doing an awful good job on covering that something was bothering her._ _She always does_, Aline thought grimly. Helen would never give another person the chance to see that she could be weak too, not even Aline. She never wanted other people to worry about her, because she was always the one worrying about others. Aline's heart leaped.

"Aline, why haven't you told me about Helen before?" Isabelle said reproachfully, putting one hand to her hip, pouting.

"It didn't seem like the right time, considering what's going on here," Aline said, slightly blushing. "I would have called you, but…"

"Don't worry," Isabelle said dismissively. "We're all here now."

"Yeah," Aline said sadly. Her eyes wandered off to where her mother was standing in a conversation with one of the representatives.

"It must be weird, with your mother being the new Consul," Isabelle said, following Aline's gaze. "Not that Jia isn't much better than – Hey Clary. Aline you remember Clary."

Aline nodded and Isabelle continued babbling, introducing Helen to Clary. They exchanged a few more words until Helen had to rush off, keeping one of her brothers from destroying the Institute's candelabras. Alec joined them and Aline thanked him for giving her the courage she needed to come out to her parents. After all it was the memory of his and Magnus' kiss in the Accords Hall that had made her realize that there was nothing wrong about her love to Helen.

Helen reappeared, her hand tight around the wrist of her younger brother Jules and she begged Aline to come with her to find Tiberius and Livia. Aline nodded and said her goodbyes to the Lightwoods and Clary.

Aline followed Helen down the hallway; Jules was still struggling to escape his sister's tight grip.

"What have you been thinking?" Helen scolded Julian, looking furiously, "and where are your siblings?"

"I think they went back upstairs to Mark," Jules explained, looking at her with big eyes. Instantly Helen's expression softened and she loosened her grip.

"Alright then," she sighed. They rode the elevator up to the first floor and Helen dragged Julian to the room that had been offered the Blackthorn family. The door was closed, but Helen could clearly hear Mark screaming behind it, followed by Tiberius and Livia giggling.

"Go help your brother. I'll be in there in a minute," Helen ordered and let go of Julian's wrist. He grinned at both of them freshly and vanished, slamming the door behind him shut.

Helen turned to face Aline, raking her hands through her hair exhausted.

"I'm sorry I had to interrupt your conversation," she said.

Aline shook her head. "Don't worry. I should probably go find my mother. Now that the meeting is over we will have to leave for Idris soon."

Helen stepped up to Aline, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling her head at her shoulder.

"I will tell my father that I won't return to Los Angeles yet," she muttered at Aline's shoulder. Aline was about to contradict when Helen pressed her lips to Aline's.

"I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you," she whispered, sounding desperate.

"I want to stay with you too," Aline admitted, tightening her embrace and pressing Helen to her body. She placed a kiss on the head of the half-faerie, burying her nose into her golden ringlets.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Goodbyes

**Thank you, penxitalita and Kt, for your new reviews! They always make me smile :)**

* * *

Helen broke away from Aline hastily as she heard footsteps approaching them. She was still jumpy after what had happened at the Council meeting. Her tensions subsided as her eyes met her fathers.

Aline whirled around and her heart leaped upon seeing Andrew Blackthorn. His gaze rested on her, his eyes the same blue-green color as Helen's. His dark brown hair was ruffled and his Council robe slightly opened on the front, showing the gear he was wearing underneath.

"Dad, I was looking for you," Helen exclaimed before her father could say anything. She didn't want him talking about Lazlo, not in front of Aline.

Her father looked taken aback for a second, but regained his composure. "What is it? Did Livia and Tiberius play with the candelabra again?"

"You knew about that?" Helen asked astonished. "Anyways, I want you to finally meet my girlfriend."

Andrew's tight expression changed instantly, his lips curling into a broad grin.

"So this is the famous Aline Penhallow. My daughter can't stop talking about you," Andrew said delighted.

Aline's pulse was racing, and she hastily wiped her sweaty palms at the fabric of her pants before reaching out to shake hands with Andrew.

"Nice meeting you too," Aline stammered, her voice crackly. She knew that this moment would have eventually come, but not so soon and not without warning. Aline also knew that Helen had told her father about them immediately after they had started dating and he had seemed happy about it. His reaction had been the complete opposite of what Aline's parents had said.

Aline managed to smile at Andrew crookedly, her heart still pounding wildly in her chest.

"You seem to make my daughter very happy," Andrew concluded, his eyes drifting over the pendant that was resting against Helen's throat. He recognized the Penhallow family symbol easily. "This is quite a delicate piece you gave to Helen."

Aline felt her cheeks turn red and cursed inwardly. "It reminded me of her and I thought she should have it."

"It does enhance the beauty of her eyes," Andrew replied, beaming brightly at his daughter. Helen returned the smile.

"I love the necklace," Helen said, reaching for Aline's hand. Their gaze met momentarily, and Helen faced her father again.

"I wanted to ask you something, Dad."

"Everything," Andrew said, still smiling widely.

"I'd like to go back to Idris with Aline," Helen said and quickly added, "I know, there is a lot going on right now and you probably want me with you in Los Angeles, but..."

Andrew lifted one hand, gesturing his daughter to quit talking. Helen shut her mouth obediently.

"Helen, relax," Andrew said, but Aline could feel the half-faerie stiffening where their shoulders touched. Andrew stepped up to his daughter. Aline retreated a few steps just as Andrew placed one of his hands to Helen's cheek. Aline could see that Helen was holding her breath.

"Helen, you are the daughter every father wishes for," Andrew began and Helen's expression softened slightly. "You have taken care of your siblings devotedly and with everything you have. You have given them all your love and raised them like they were your own. I can't give you back the time you spent doing what I should have done, but I can offer you this instead. You should go with Aline."

Helen's mouth had dropped partly open and she was staring at her father in disbelieve.

"Dad, I..." she stammered, but again Andrew interjected.

"I know I have never thanked you for all that you've done. I never acknowledged you taking care of your siblings and helping me run the Institute at the same time. I made so many mistakes since my wife died and I lost it. I can see clear now."

Andrew's voice had turned scratchy, but his eyes were still fixed on his daughter.

"Thank you," was all Helen could manage at first. Tears were stinging the back of her eyes.

Andrew lowered his hand and stepped back.

"Dad," Helen croaked, "you didn't have to tell me that. I knew that you didn't take it for granted, and I helped you because I wanted to. You and the kids, you are my family, and I couldn't just watch you drown."

"It was something I wanted to tell you. You need to know how much I love you and - " Andrew said, but broke off.

The door next to them flung open and Drusilla stormed out, shrieking. She threw her tiny arms around Aline's waist, clinging to the girl desperately. Aline gasped in surprise.

Andrew's face darkened in anger and he yelled, "What is going on now?"

Livia and Tiberius burst out of the room, followed by an angry Jules and they all dashed down the hallway. Mark was on their heels, screaming and fidgeting furiously. Drusilla, who had her arms till wrapped around Aline, giggled.

Andrew snorted with rage, his cheerfulness from before vanished. He looked at his daughter and they both nodded, an unspoken understanding passing between them. Andrew turned around, grabbed Drusilla by the wrist and they disappeared into the room his children had fled from. Probably to take care of Tavvy, Aline figured.

Aline's gaze met Helen's. The half-faerie looked stressed and exhausted, but still her lips curled slightly at the corner.

"Are you up for some exercise?" Helen asked, tilting her head cockily to the site. "My siblings run fast."

"Then we have to run faster," Aline grinned, challenging her girlfriend.

They started down the hallway, Aline's boots hitting the carpet hard. They followed the shrieks of Livia and Tiberius and the angry screams of Jules and Mark. Fortunately the corridor ended in a dead-end and Livvy and Ty were forced into one of the bedrooms where the rest of them could easily follow.

By the time Aline and Helen caught up Mark had already lifted Livvy of the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around his sister. Livvy tossed her head back, trying to escape her brother's grip. She lashed out with both hands, screaming.

Jules had Ty pinned to the floor, both hands pressed down on his younger brother. Ty had started to cry, a piercing sound to Helen's ears. Mark let go of Livvy who crossed the room swiftly to drop down beside her twin brother. Jules staggered back and Livvy wrapped her arms around Ty, comforting him. The boy whimpered at his sister's shoulder.

Aline had watched the scene with shock, Helen next to her was rigid, her eyes widened.

"What happened?" she demanded of no one particular.

"Julian was being mean to Ty," Livvy cried exasperated.

"No, I wasn't," Jules hissed, and Livvy tightened her arms around Ty who was still sobbing.

"Mark?" Helen's eyes were fixed on her brother whose face was blushed with anger.

"Don't give me that look, Helen," he said angrily, "I don't know what happened. I was playing with Drusilla when Ty suddenly cried out."

"I am deeply disappointed in your behavior," Helen said, "All of you. The Lightwoods opened their home for us so you all could stay here with Dad and me. And look what you have done! Is this how you want to thank them for their hospitality?"

Jules flinched as if Helen had slapped him, Livia glared back at her and Ty gave a heart-rending cry. All her anger vanished. She couldn't be mad at them, especially not Ty and Jules.

Over the years she had accepted Ty's oddness and she loved him for every flaw, but she knew how difficult it could be to handle him. Ty could be stubborn, and things that seemed completely unimportant to others were crucial for him. Julian knew that you had to handle Ty with care, they all knew, but sometimes he seemed to forget and he would start a fight with Ty. Helen would end up torn between the two boys, but in the end it was always Jules she would talk to. The bond the two shared was different to the ones she had with her other siblings. It was unique.

Helen stepped up to Julian, bent down a little – he had grown so much, he was now almost as tall as her - and said, "Look, I don't like scolding you, but we are guests in this house. I don't want you do embarrass me." Her eyes caught sight of Ty and Livvy momentarily. Ty had stopped crying, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Livvy was holding him protectively.

"I wanted you to meet someone who is really important to me and I wanted that person to see how amazing you are. Can you do that?" Helen said, her eyes fixed sternly on Jules. He shook his head hastily.

"So who is this special someone?" Mark inquired, and Helen gestured towards Aline.

Aline was still glued to the spot from which she had witnessed the scene. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize at first what Helen was pointing at.

"Who? Aline?" Jules asked confused. "We already know her. Don't you remember that she stayed with us a few weeks ago?"

A smile crossed Helen's face. All her siblings were now gazing at her in bewilderment. It suddenly dawned on Aline. Helen must have told only her father about them.

"Aline is my girlfriend," Helen said, sounding proud as if Aline was some sort of prize.

Jules blinked at Helen, Livvy's mouth dropped open. Ty didn't seem to bother at all.

"I knew it!" It was Drusilla, dashing into the room. Her braids were swinging behind her head as she was half jumping, half running towards Aline. She clung to Aline, her face shining with joy. Aline looked at her in surprise.

"You knew? How?" she asked astonished.

"You are just perfect for each other," she purred, emphasizing the word _perfect_. "And I really like you."

Aline chuckled. "I like you too, Dru."

Helen tore herself away from the scene of her sister hugging Aline and faced her other siblings. Mark had a foolish grin on his face.

"Did you know as well?" she scolded him.

Mark shrugged apologetically. "I think we all kind of knew. You are pretty obvious, Helen."

Helen's cheeks turned red. "No, I'm not!"

"I did not know," Livia interjected.

"Well, now you all know," Helen sighed defeated.

Silence followed. Everyone seemed to be too lost in their thoughts to talk. Everyone, except Mark.

"We should go back now. They will open up the Portal soon."

Livvy scrambled to her feet, dragging Ty up. He shot Jules a grim glance.

"About that," Helen interrupted, "I won't be going with you."

All heads in the room including Ty's whirled around to look at Helen.

"Why?" Jules asked, his voice uneven.

"I will go back to Alicante so I can be with Aline," Helen said and added hastily upon seeing Jules' scared reaction, "This is only temporary. You won't even notice that I'm gone."

Julian lowered his gaze and mumbled, "I don't want you to leave us."

"Oh, Jules," Helen sighed. Seeing her younger brother like this tore at her heart and it was hard not to give in. "You know I would never leave you. It's only for a few weeks and then I'll be back in L.A."

Julian said nothing, staring blankly at his fingernails.

"We should grant Helen some time with Aline," Mark interjected, "and I'll be there to take care of you guys."

It didn't seem as if this truly convinced Jules, but he nodded anyway, smiling warily. Helen pulled him into a tight hug, pressing her cheek to his.

"I love you so, so much," she whispered in his ear and Jules nodded again.

"We really need to get going," Mark urged. Helen drew away from Jules, her eyes glassy. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat as she watched Jules walk over to Mark.  
Livia approached Helen and the two sisters hugged. Even Ty wrapped his arms around Helen briefly. Drusilla was the last one to say goodbye. She let go of Aline tentatively and embraced her sister instead.

Helen brushed one of Drusilla's braids slightly with one finger, murmuring, "Take care, Dru."

Drusilla nodded and joined her siblings. Mark looked stressed and huddled his brothers and sisters out onto the hallway.

Helen waved goodbye one last time and the door fell shut with one final sound. She let out her breath through gritted teeth, not noticing Aline approaching her. Aline wrapped her arms around the half-faerie and their eyes met. Helen's were still filled with tears.

"If it's that hard for you to leave them," Aline asked carefully, "why do you want to come with me in the first place?"

Helen blinked at Aline baffled.

"You're so silly," Helen laughed, a sound like the chime of bells. Aline glared at Helen offended.

"Of course it is hard to leave them," Helen explained, "but sometimes I have to. I need to get used to it. What if there is another war? I don't like the feeling of not being with them, but every once in a while I'll have to leave them to protect them."

Aline still glared at Helen, pouting.

"And I really want to spend more time with you," Helen added and Aline couldn't help but smile.

"I appreciate what you are doing for me," Aline said, "and I promise you I will make sure that you see your family again soon."

Helen smiled and she brought her lips down on Aline's, kissing her girlfriend passionately.


	14. Chapter 14 - Phone Calls

**Thank you for your reviews on Chapter 13, Kt and Sarah R. It makes me happy to see you guys enjoying my story! Here's another chapter :)**

* * *

Helen collapsed on her bed and sighed. "I am so exhausted."

Aline eyed her girlfriend worriedly and crawled up next to her, drawing her into her arms. Helen nuzzled at Aline's shoulder.

"How did it go?" Aline asked, running her fingers through Helen's curls.

"I honestly don't know," she frowned. "We were discussing the same things over and over again. Although the wardings on Wrangel Island are restored there are still a lot of people who are against searching for Jace. They think that if Sebastian really wanted to harm us he would've shown up by now, but there is no sign of him. I believe that this is even worse. He is hiding somewhere and probably plotting how to destroy us all. We need to find him and put an end to this."

"I agree. I want to see him punished for what he did to my cousin and what he is doing to Jace," Aline said, gently stroking Helen's back. Helen lifted her head to face Aline. Usually her blue-green eyes were sparkling and her lips curled into a smile, but ever since Jace went missing her expression was tight. Aline could see fear in Helen's eyes; not fear for herself but for others. Helen was always concerned about others and Aline admired her for it.  
Aline pressed her lips softly on Helen's forehead. She lowered her gaze, staring at the pendant that rested against Helen's throat. Somehow it always made her feel proud to see the family piece on her girlfriend.

Helen shifted next to her, leaning in to kiss Aline. It wasn't a lingering kiss, but one that made Helen feel comfortable, one that would allow her to relax and forget all the evil that surrounded them. She snuggled up against Aline's body, lips still attached to her girlfriend's. Aline's hand wandered back up her spine and once more she buried her fingers in Helen's golden ringlets.

Helen let out a sigh and broke off the kiss. She pressed her cheek to Aline's and muttered "I really want you all to be safe. We need to find him."

Aline continued stroking Helen's hair, feeling Helen's head getting heavy on her shoulder. The half-faerie gave a squeaking sound and Aline had to grin. She waited a few more moments until she was sure that Helen was asleep and then pulled away from her carefully. Aline pushed a cushion under Helen's head and draped the blanket over her. Helen stirred, mumbling something that sounded like "Thank you". A smile crossed Aline's face and she stayed another minute to watch her girlfriend sleep. She took in every inch of Helen, how her long lashes were casting shadows on her cheeks and how her lips parted slightly. A strand of hair had fallen in her face, but she didn't seem to notice. One of her pointed ears was showing.

When Aline had first recognized her faerie heritage she had been shocked, although she hadn't said anything. She had never been fond of Downworlders, but she soon had realized that Helen wasn't one of them. Helen was a Shadowhunter and everyone who couldn't see that was narrow-minded. Aline was still angry at her father for the way he had treated Helen the other night and that was why she was staying at the Blackthorn House ever since her mother and she had returned from New York. She wasn't ready to face her father or her mother, although she was sure that if she did stay at her house her parents wouldn't ask her about Helen. Not talking about it however made it only seem worse.

Aline shrugged and after another glance at her peaceful sleeping girlfriend she left the room. She tiptoed through the upper hallway of the Blackthorn House. Late afternoon light was pouring through the windows, presenting the interior in a dim glow. Aline opened the first door tentatively and closed it instantly. It was just another bedroom, not what she was looking for. She crossed the hallway, peeking into a few more rooms until she reached the last door on the first floor. She yanked at the doorknob frustrated and sighed with relief as she saw what lay behind it. Helen had granted her one phone call to New York, but had forgotten to mention where she would find the study. Aline entered the room, walked up to the massive mahogany desk and sank down on the chair behind it. She ran her hands over the smooth leather, admiring the piece for a moment. Her eyes scanned the room, rows after rows of shelves filled with all kind of books. The Blackthorn family symbol, a wreath of thorns, was engraved on the tabletop and Aline examined it for a few more seconds before reaching out for the phone.

She hesitated, remembering the last time she had called the New York Institute. Maryse hadn't been too pleased about it. Aline shrugged off the anxiety and quickly dialed the number. The receiver was picked up instantly.

"Maryse Lightwood." The woman on the other end sounded tense.

"Yes, hello, it's Aline Penhallow," Aline answered.

"Did something happen?" Maryse asked, her voice pitch-high. Guilt overwhelmed Aline. She didn't want Maryse to worry more than she already did.

"No, I am sorry," Aline said apologetically and she could hear Maryse sigh.

"How did the meeting go today?" Maryse asked, adding, "I couldn't make it. There is too much going on around here."

"The wardings on Wrangel Island are restored, but they want to keep the troops there, in case it happens again," Aline explained.

"I see," Maryse said. Aline didn't need to add that the search for Jace was still down. A moment of silence passed before Maryse spoke again.

"Aline, I wanted to apologize."

Aline's heart stuttered and she almost dropped the receiver. She pressed it to her ear, her palms now sweaty and stammered, "What for?"

"Robert and I shouldn't have accused your family for Max' death. It wasn't your fault. We were all tricked by Jonathan," Maryse said.

Aline gasped for air. This was the last thing she had expected when she had dialed the number. The receiver was slippery in her hands.  
"I...," she started, but she was speechless.

"Our families have been friends for so long now," Maryse continued, "and I don't want this to end. You are important to my children and therefore I felt like I owed you an apology. Also I wanted to ask you a favor."

Aline startled, still unable to speak.

"Could you please keep an eye out for me? I won't be able to come to Idris anytime soon; I am needed here, but I want to know what's going on. If there are any changes regarding the search for Jace, please let me know," Maryse said, despair coloring her voice.

"Of course I will," Aline replied without hesitation, finally finding her voice again.

"Thank you," Maryse said, sounding relieved.

Aline waited another second before she asked, "Can I talk to Isabelle?"

There was a rustling sound on the other end and then Maryse spoke, "I am afraid Isabelle is not here. Alec and she are staying with Magnus Bane who is still trying to track Jace."

Maryse didn't seem all too pleased about that, her voice was firm. Aline nodded, not realizing that Maryse couldn't see her.  
"You can call there if you want. I'll give you the number," Maryse said and Aline could hear the riffle of paper. After Maryse had stated the number Aline thanked her for her help and hung up quickly.

She stared at the digits and hesitantly reached for the phone again. She dialed the number and clamped the receiver between her ear and shoulder, leaning back in the chair. It rang several times; and Aline started to doubt that someone would pick up when a click sounded on the other end.

"Bane," snarled a familiar voice and Aline flinched. "Who's there?" Magnus demanded impatiently.

"It's Aline," she stammered, "Aline Penhallow."

"Wait a sec," he hissed. She heard footsteps, someone yelling.

"Get out of here!" Isabelle shrieked and Aline had to giggle. A door was slammed shut, followed by a crackling sound. Isabelle sighed and then it was her voice that spoke, "Who's there?"

Aline rolled her eyes. "It's Aline."

Instantly Isabelle's voice brightened. "Oh, hey. You wouldn't believe how difficult it can be to share a bathroom with Magnus Bane."

Aline chuckled. "Actually I can picture that quite well. Have you seen all the glitter he wears?"

"You're right," Isabelle admitted. "I should have known it."

"Why are you staying there anyway?" Aline asked curiously. "I called the Institute and your mother told me you were at Magnus'."

"Yes, Alec and I are trying to help him with Jace," she explained.

"Are you making any progress?" Aline asked.

"Can't tell yet."

"This is so frustrating! The Council wouldn't keep up the search for Jace," Aline exclaimed angrily. "Don't they see how dangerous Sebastian can be?"  
"I guess not," Isabelle sighed. "Are there any news from Idris?"

"I'm afraid there aren't," Aline said sadly. "There was a meeting today, but without any positive outcome. I wanted to check on you. I am worried about you guys."

"Bastards!" Isabelle yelled, a piercing sound in Aline's ear. "Sometimes I could just punch everyone on the Council. Well, maybe except you and your mother, and Alec and Magnus." She paused. "Oh, ok, and Luke. He's not that bad either. But I'd like to kick some ass! I don't like the way they run things or go against their own during meetings."

"What?" Aline asked. "Did I miss something? When did that happen?"

There was a pause on the other end and then Isabelle spoke again with more care, "Didn't Helen tell you what happened during the Council meeting here in New York?"

Aline bolted upright in the chair, one hand clinging to the armrest to keep her body from shaking. The blood was rushing in her ears, and she stammered, "Wait, what?! I don't know anything about that!"

"Well, apparently one of the representatives, I think his name was Lazlo Balogh, accused her for screwing with you and for using you to get her seat on the Council. He also said something about her faerie blood, but that's all Alec has told me," Isabelle explained sounding casually. Aline had held her breath, her nails digging in the smooth leather of the chair. She couldn't decide how do feel about it - angry, because Lazlo Balogh was a jerk, hurt, because Helen hadn't told her about it or sad, because he must have clearly hurt Helen's feelings.

"Are you still there?" Isabelle asked concerned.

"Yes, I am," Aline replied. "I am just shocked. Helen didn't mention it."

An image popped up in her head, Helen leaving the Council room in the New York Institute, her hair in disarray and an astray expression on her face. Back then she didn't want to urge Helen into telling her what was going on and now she was regretting it. The idea of Helen being hurt was like a shot of hot needles to her heart. Something started to boil in her, rage, and all she wanted was to confront Lazlo and punch him in his face. She gritted her teeth.

"Look, Aline, I am really sorry how he treated your girlfriend. Helen didn't deserve that. She is one of us and she was a representative before she even knew you," Isabelle said.

"Maybe we should have just kept it a secret," Aline muttered.

"No!" Isabelle shrieked. "Alec had such a hard time keeping his relationship hidden; I wouldn't want that for you too. I am so happy for you and Helen. She clearly means a lot to you and there is nothing wrong about it."

Aline swallowed hard, her grip around the armrest loosening.

"You're the first one to say that," Aline said sadly.

"All the others are cowards. I am not afraid of saying what I think," Isabelle retorted and Aline could picture her, one hand at her hip and her head tilted to the side. Aline grinned, but said nothing.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Isabelle asked.

"No, they are still avoiding the topic. I am actually staying at Helen's, because I don't want to face them," Aline explained.

"Maybe they just need some time to accept things like my parents did with Alec. I think Dad is still not over the fact that his only son left is gay, but Mum never said anything bad about it," Isabelle said.

"I know," Aline replied, "but I am sick of giving them more time."

"It went kind of fast between you and Helen, you know," Isabelle said cautiously.

Aline blew up her cheeks, thinking about the best way to explain things to Isabelle.  
"Once I finally figured out my feelings for Helen I didn't want to lose another second, and I wanted everyone to know about her. I know it's crazy, but as a Shadowhunter you never know when it is going to be your last day," Aline said.

"I guess you are right about that," Isabelle admitted, and a moment of silence followed.

"Look, I need to get going," Isabelle said. Her voice had changed from cocky to sternly.

"Ok, take care," Aline said, "and tell Alec I said hello."

"I will," Isabelle replied, hanging up in her usual manner, without warning.

Aline collapsed back in her chair, her eyes closed, and she rubbed her thumb along her temples. She was starting to get a headache.  
Aline slowly got up the chair and made her way down to the kitchen. She stopped in front of Helen's bedroom and smiled as she saw the half-faerie cuddled up in a blanket, sleeping peaceful like an angel.

Once she reached the kitchen she retrieved a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge. She walked over to the large window, opened the cap of the bottle and took a sip. The cold liquid revived every cell in her body, clearing her head. She remained standing by the window, staring at what lay behind it. The sun was about to set over Alicante, bathing the city into an orange glow. The weather had changed during the last few days; most trees had already lost their colorful leaves and a cold wind was rushing through the streets. Aline watched a group of Shadowhunters emerge the building opposite, their shoulders hunched against the wind. Two more were walking down the path towards Angel Square, both dressed in black. Ever since Jace went missing the Glass City was crowded with Shadowhunters. Most of them had returned for safety, but also to attend the meetings that were held regularly regarding the current events. Only weeks ago Aline had longed for more company in the city and now she wished she hadn't.

Her mind drifted off, back to what Isabelle had told her. Aline's chest tightened and she gripped the bottle firmly. How could she have not seen what was bothering Helen and why didn't she question her girlfriend after the meeting? Rage started to boil up her throat. Why hadn't Helen talked to her? She could have just told her what had happened, but she obviously had decided not to. As always Helen had put aside her worries for the sake of others.  
Aline flinched, spilling some of the sparkling water, as arms wrapped around her waist. She felt Helen press her hot cheek to her shoulder-blade and relaxed. She placed the bottle on the table next to her and touched her hand to Helen's. Helen gave a low hum.

"You shouldn't have let me fall asleep," she scolded her. Aline grinned thinly. "You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to ruin that."

Aline turned away from Helen's embrace and slowly towards her. Helen had still sleep in her eyes, her curls in a wild mess. Even though she looked tousled she managed a smile. Aline returned it crookedly.

"How's Isabelle?" Helen asked, knowing that Aline most likely had called the Lightwoods while she slept.

"She's holding up," Aline replied grimly, her gaze fixed sternly on Helen. The smile on the half-faerie's face had left and was replaced by a skeptical look.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, eyebrows drawn together. She reached out for Aline's hand, but Aline drew away. A flash of pain crossed Helen's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aline hissed, the words coming out harsher than she had intended to.

"Tell you what?" Helen retorted, clearly confused.

"About Lazlo Balogh," Aline said through gritted teeth. Helen retreated as if slapped by Aline's words.

"I can explain," she stammered, one hand searching for Aline's, but Aline wouldn't let her. She kept her eyes on Helen.

"Well, go ahead," Aline said grimly.

"I didn't want to burden you with it," Helen said, her eyes pleading. "Look, it's not a big deal. There are always people who don't trust me because of my faerie blood. It's fine."

Again she started an attempt to grab Aline's hand and Aline stepped back.

"No, it's not fine!" she yelled, her voice had risen to a high-pitched sound. Her whole body was trembling with rage. "I won't let anyone treat you like this! I am sick of telling people that you are one of us. Can't they just accept it?"

"Aline, please," Helen begged, trying to calm her down, but Aline was just getting started. She had clenched her hands into fists.  
"Not only did he confront you about your heritage, but also about _us_. I brought you into this mess!"

"How can you say that?" Helen asked angrily. "We are into this together. We knew that this would happen when we started dating. Do you have second thoughts now?"

"Of course not," Aline said, looking at Helen who stared back at her sadly. Aline hesitated for a second before she flung her arms around the half-faerie, hugging her tight and pressing her own cheek to Helen's.

"I am so sorry," she whispered at Helen's ear. "I didn't mean to scream at you. I am just worried about you getting hurt."

Helen shifted so she could face Aline, still clinging to her. Her blue-green eyes met Aline's brown ones.

"We worry too much," Helen said and brushed her lips softly to Aline's. All the tension in Aline's body vanished, leaving behind a tickle only Helen could cause. Aline hummed against Helen's mouth.

"Maybe I need to take off my mind," she grinned, grabbing Helen by the waist and whirling her around. She pushed her up against the wall and Helen gasped in surprise.

"Maybe," Helen smiled, eyes gleaming with desire and lust. Their mouths collided and Aline slid a hand underneath Helen's shirt straight up to her breast. Helen moaned. Aline kissed down the half-faerie's neck, sucking in some of the skin. She wanted her to have a hickey.

Helen dug her fingernails in Aline's shoulder-blade, crying out in pleasure and Aline bit down on her neck, one hand still stroking Helen's breast.

Helen's hand wandered down Aline's flat stomach, resting briefly on her hipbone and sliding into Aline's pants. Aline groaned, flipping her head back, as Helen's fingers touched her hot center.

"Helen," she whispered, and the half-faerie looked up to meet Aline's gaze.

"Can we take this upstairs? I feel like someone's watching us," Aline said, nudging her head towards the window that faced the streets.

Helen smiled. "As you please."

She drew her hand out of Aline's pants, sending a shiver down her spine. Helen pressed her lips hotly on Aline's, grabbed her hand tightly and led her back up the stairs to her bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Promise

Aline returned to the bedroom, one towel wrapped around her head and one around her torso. Her eyes scanned the room. Helen was still peacefully sleeping, a blanket draped over her naked body. Her hair was tousled and her lips pursed. Aline grinned, reminiscing about the night before.

After the dispute they had over Helen keeping the events of the Council meeting a secret Aline had experienced what had probably been the best sex of her life so far. Helen's actions had been driven by guilt and compensation.

_Helen tightened her grip on Aline and dragged her upstairs. She didn't seem to waste another second; as soon as they reached the room she relieved Aline of her clothes and stripped of her own pants and shirt. She pushed Aline back onto the bed; the impact pressed the air out of Aline's lungs and she stared at Helen in bewilderment. The half-faerie lowered her head, pressing her hot mouth desperately to Aline's neck. She kissed down the tender skin, sucked at her collarbone and continued to her cleavage. Helen cupped one of Aline's breasts and Aline gasped. Helen smiled against Aline's mouth, teasing Aline's nipple with her thumb. Aline groaned. Helen lowered her body, pressing her wet center to Aline's thigh. Aline reached up to cling to Helen's shoulder, moving her hips back and forth to rub herself at Helen. _

_The blood had started to boil inside Aline's veins, her heart hammered and her head felt dizzy. Helen suddenly broke away, Aline wincing disapprovingly. Helen cast a smile which Aline returned pouting. Again Helen brought her lips down on Aline's collarbone, tracing hot kisses down on her breasts. Every single touch sent a shiver through Aline's body and she arched up, longing to feel Helen's soft skin on hers again. Helen brushed her lips to the erect nipple and a moan escaped Aline's throat. More kisses followed and Helen's mouth wandered down Aline's body, her tongue experiencing the flat stomach and the sharp hipbone. Helen lowered her head further, nudging her nose against Aline's leg. Aline hesitated and Helen lifted her gaze, meeting her eyes with Aline's. Helen looked at her, patiently waiting for Aline's decision. While Aline was waging her options Helen ran a finger seductively up and down her thigh. Aline bit her lip and nodded tentatively. A broad grin crossed Helen's face and she lowered her head, pressing her lips to Aline's center. She slid out her tongue, carefully licking over the clit. Aline shuttered, her back arching._

_What happened afterwards was only a blur. She could remember Helen's tongue caressing her center and her hands stroking her breasts. Aline forgot everything around her, the world fading away slowly and taking all the pain and sorrow she had felt with it. The only thing she was aware of was Helen's touch, Helen's scent, the beat of Helen's heart loudly in her chest. Helen had become the center of her consciousness. _

Aline snapped out of her reverie. The towel that had been wrapped around her torso had dropped to the floor without her noticing it. She picked it up and carried it back to the bathroom where she changed into some pants and a shirt. Aline removed the towel on her head as well, shaking out her damp hair.

Aline took another glance at the mirror. Her lower lip was slightly swollen and she recalled Helen biting down on it. She had changed, Aline realized while she was gazing at her reflection. Dating Helen seemed to have a positive impact on her appearance. Usually her eyes were the color of dull brown, but now they were gleaming brightly. Her cheeks were slightly blushed, adding some color to her otherwise pale skin.

Aline returned to the bedroom once more, smiling brightly, her eyes drifting over Helen who was the reason for the lightness she felt. Helen stirred, struggling with the blanket she had entangled herself into. Her eyes flew open and she grinned upon seeing Aline.

"Good morning," Aline said, sinking down next to Helen and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Why are you up so early?" Helen asked groggily, fighting to keep her eyes open. The room was already filled with morning sunlight. Aline glared at her girlfriend, one eyebrow raised.

"Early?" Aline chuckled and Helen buried her head under her pillow, mumbling something unintelligible. The blanket laid askew, exposing Helen's bare back. Aline smiled, running one finger down Helen's spine. Helen shivered, leaping up instantly. She darted towards the bathroom, exclaiming, "I need a shower. I'll be right back."

Aline leaned back, knowing that this might as well take longer than predicted. The sound of running water carried through the closed door a second later, and Aline changed her mind about waiting in bed for Helen.

She jumped up, driven by the adrenaline rushing through her veins, and started down the stairs. She walked straight into the kitchen and shivered momentarily as her bare feet touched the cold marble floor. Aline went looking for a pan, retrieved some eggs out of the fridge and cracked them up. The sizzling sound filled the kitchen as well as the smell of eggs and ham. In no time Aline set the table, adding some flowers, and poured two glasses of fresh lemonade. She scooped the scrambled eggs onto two plates as Helen entered the room, dressed in a black top and black pants and her hair pulled into a pony tail.

Helen flashed a smile and Aline returned it.

"This is so sweet of you," Helen said and took a seat at the table. Aline sank down opposite her and handed her one of the plates. Helen accepted it gratefully and popped a forkful of eggs into her mouth hastily.

"Mhm," she hummed and Aline's chest swelled with pride.

Aline waited another second, watching Helen chew contentedly, before she said, "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Helen asked, shoving more of the scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday," Aline replied, picking at her own food. She wasn't that hungry anymore. "I was hurt, because you didn't come to me about Lazlo Balogh. Sometimes I forget how strong you are and that you can take care of yourself perfectly well."

Helen pointed her fork at Aline, saying, "That's something you learn when you have six siblings to look after."

"I guess that's true," Aline admitted. "Look, I was only worried about you, but that's still no reason for me to shout. You're not the one who behaved like a jerk; it was Lazlo."

A moment of silence passed between them. Helen avoided Aline's gaze, staring at her now empty plate.

"I will talk to my mother. He needs to be punished," Aline said determined.

Helen's head jerked up, her face a mask of horror. "No, Aline, please don't," she pleaded. "Can't we just leave this behind us? Your mother already defended me during the meeting and I don't think that it would do any good if you ordered him punished. He's already skeptical about my intentions with the Council."

"She did?" Aline was astonished. She hadn't expected her mother to take Helen's side. Helen nodded and Aline gave in unwillingly. "Maybe you're right and we should give it a rest."

"I am most of the time," Helen retorted cocky. Aline didn't question it.

Helen sighed. "I just wish they would find the bastard Sebastian. That's what we all should be concentrating on."

Aline nodded. "Magnus is still trying to track them. I have every hope in the High Warlock of Brooklyn to find Jace and Sebastian."

"Good," Helen said, her gaze drifting away and she was lost in thoughts. Aline eyed her sidelong. Helen flinched, finding her way back into the present.

"What were you thinking about?" Aline asked curiously. Helen turned her head slowly to face Aline.

"I was wondering what will happen once we find Jace," Helen said thoughtfully. "I doubt that Sebastian will just hand him over to us without a fight."

Aline blinked at her girlfriend. The thought had never occurred to her. The essence of Shadowhunters was to fight, but not against their own - even if it was Sebastian who had proved to them that his intentions were beyond good. It would be wrong to just slay him down. He was after all a child of the Nephilim. A chill made Aline's hair on her arms stand.

"You think there will be a battle?" Aline asked.

"Yes, I am sure of it," Helen said determined, "and I will fight."

"You...what?!" Aline cried out, thunderstruck. "No!"

Helen drew her eyebrows together, giving Aline a glare. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You won't fight!" Aline replied resolutely.

Helen folded her arms across her chest, her lips set into a thin line. "I am a Shadowhunter and I will fight if my help is needed."

"Why do you have to put yourself in danger all the time?" Aline retorted angrily.

"How could I not? This is what we Nephilim do!" Helen said, arms still crossed. "I need to make sure that my family is safe and they won't be as long as Sebastian is still out there."

"Why do you always have to be so determined about saving everyone else?" Aline shrieked. "What if you get hurt? It wouldn't help them if something happened to you."

Helen blew up her cheeks in rage. "You just said that I am strong and capable of protecting myself. What changed your mind?"

"I..." Aline stammered, but she was taken aback. Helen stared at her expectantly. Never before had Aline seen Helen so furious. Her tight expression was far worse than what Aline had experienced the day before.

"I...I wasn't referring to you as a fighter," Aline said.

"So you think I'm a poor warrior?" Helen hissed like a snake. Aline flinched.

"I...I don't know."

Helen leaped up her chair, her narrowed eyes fixed on Aline.

"You've never even seen me fight," she said, now with a sad tone to her voice and a hurt look on her face. Helen whirled around; Aline gritted her teeth and watched her girlfriend storm out. She leaned back in her chair, her eyes closed and her head spinning.

* * *

Two hours after Helen's disappearance Aline stepped out into the streets of the Glass City. Gray clouds hung low, predicting heavy rain for the evening. Aline zipped up her hoodie to steel herself against the cold wind. She started off towards Angel Square, but turned around halfway down the street. The place would probably be too crowded for Helen to hide out. Aline searched her memory desperately for a clue of Helen's whereabouts. Realization hit her and she turned the corner, heading for the Gard. She climbed the hill quickly, eager to find her girlfriend.

As soon as the door of the Blackthorn House had slammed shut behind Helen guilt had overwhelmed Aline. However she had stayed put to rethink the conversation and to come up with a proper apology. Also she thought it would be better to give Helen some space to blow off some steam. In the end Aline's concern for Helen had driven her out of the house.

Aline made her way up to the Gard in no time and wasn't surprised to find Helen sitting underneath the big oak tree where Aline had first confessed her feelings for the half-faerie. Helen had her knees drawn up, her arms wrapped around them and her head propped on top. Her eyes were closed and her golden locks whipping in the soft breeze. Aline noticed heavy-hearted that Helen had rushed out without putting on a jacket. The hair on her arms was standing up, the goose bumps clearly visible.

Aline approached her girlfriend, but Helen's eyes stayed shut. Aline sank down next to Helen, taking off her jacket and draping it over Helen's shoulders. The half-faerie hummed and her eyes opened partly.

"I knew you would find me," she said, her voice scratchy. Aline hugged herself to keep the cold away, feeling sad for Helen. She would probably be sick by tomorrow.

"I guessed that this is where you would be," Aline replied, her gaze drifting over the city that lay stretched out in front them. The spires of the demon towers where hidden in the mass of gray clouds and the streets covered in shadows. Black dots were hurrying to and fro - Shadowhunters going after their everyday business.

"Helen, I am sorry," Aline said while she turned to face her girlfriend. "I know I can't prevent you from fighting, not if I'll be in the battle too." Helen had closed her eyes again, and Aline added, "And I will be. Jace is like a brother to me and I need to fight for him, like you're committed to fight for your family. I get that now."

Helen took a deep breath, inhaling the moist air that surrounded them and the scent of oncoming rain.

"I'm sorry too," Helen sighed. She opened her eyes, but kept them firmly straight ahead. "I overreacted."

Aline said nothing, sensing that Helen wasn't done talking.

Helen shivered, grabbing the sleeves of Aline's jacket desperately and said, "The idea of Sebastian hurting my family is freaking me out. I would to _anything_ to save them, whatever the cost even if it means fighting till death."

Aline swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I know you would do that. We all would." Tears were stinging Aline's eyes and she forced them back. Eventually Helen turned towards Aline, reaching for her hand. She interlaced her fingers with Aline's, squeezing them encouragingly. Helen's eyes were shimmering with tears too.

"Aline, I don't know what is about to come, but there will definitely be _something_," Helen said, "and whatever it will be, I can't face it alone. I need you. I was strong for years now, protecting my siblings with all I have, but I can't continue like that. I need someone to have my back. I need to know that someone will stand by me, no matter what."

Helen choked and one single tear found its way down her cheek. Aline wiped it away with one swift gesture. Helen lowered her gaze in despair.

Aline's chest tightened by the sight of her girlfriend. Helen's smile was faded, her posture hunched and she looked exhausted, even defeated. All the energy that usually radiated of her was gone.

"I will always stand by you," Aline whispered, and Helen's eyes met hers.

"Will you?" she asked, smiling at Aline weakly.

"I…wait a second."

Aline pulled away her hand that was still intertwined with Helen's and brought it at eye-level. The Penhallow ring adorned her ring finger, the engraving in the shape of mountains gleaming back at her. Carefully and tentatively she pulled off the ring and held it out to Helen. The half-faerie had followed her movements with astonishment and her eyes were now darting between the ring and Aline's face.

"You…you want me do have it?" Helen stammered. "Do you know what this means?"

"I am not proposing to you," Aline replied, "but I still want you to have it. I want to ask for yours in return. I don't know how else I could prove to you that I will remain by your side, no matter what. We are clearly too young to get married. Wearing my ring however will remind you of the promise I made."

Helen's lips curled into a smile, but she still hesitated.

Aline continued, "Helen, I love you and I am serious about this. Whatever may come we will get through it _together_. You can count on me. I promise."

Helen's expression softened a bit more. She reached for her own family ring, a wreath of thorn engraved into it, and pulled it off hastily. She placed it on Aline's palm, taking her ring in exchange.

They smiled at each other brightly as they almost simultaneously put on the rings. Their mouths collided impatiently as if to seal the bond, and Helen giggled.

"Do you feel better now?" Aline asked.

"Much better," Helen replied, and Aline wrapped her arms tightly around the half-faerie.


	16. Chapter 16 - Into The Battle

**This chapter is connected directly to one of the series by Cassandra Clare and again I helped myself to some phrases from CoLS.**

**Thank you for all the new reviews, you guys are amazing! I am glad you're enjoying my story and I'll keep updating :)**

* * *

"Ready?" Helen asked and Aline nodded. Hesitantly Aline turned away from her girlfriend and towards the shimmering Portal that was embedded into a wall on the lower level of the Blackthorn House. Her hand wandered to her waist absent-mindedly, checking for her weapons belt one last time. She could feel the tip of her stele protruding from her pocket. Even though they weren't going into battle the presence of the instrument comforted Aline.

She cast another glance back at Helen, who was dressed in gear as well, before she stepped through the Portal. She got sucked up by the whirl immediately and it tossed her around uncontrollably. Seconds later she got spit out and she hit the ground hard, feeling soft, moist grass under her palms. The impact erupted through her body, causing her a stinging pain in her joints.

Aline struggled up, wiping the dirt off her clothes, as Helen appeared behind her. Other than Aline Helen landed on her feet gracefully and Aline glared at her jealously.

"Looks like the weather has changed here, too," Helen said disapprovingly, her eyes scanning the dark-gray sky. The New York Institute loomed up before them gloomily, looking like a demon that was about to swallow them.

Helen shivered. "I hate cloudy days. It makes everything seems so...dark and evil."

Aline chuckled. "Don't you have cloudy days in Los Angeles?"

"Not like that," Helen replied. "Anyway, let's get this over with."

Helen strode up to the entrance and rang the doorbell. Aline joined her girlfriend as the first lightning brightened the sky. Helen glanced at Aline grimly as if the bad weather was her fault. Aline shrugged apologetically.

Aline eyed her girlfriend sidelong. Helen had crossed her arms in front of her chest impatiently, gazing at the door of the Institute. Aline had to admit that Helen looked stunning in gear. The black color enhanced her pale skin and all the leather made her seem though. Her expression was fierce like a warrior's.

"You're staring at me," Helen said, gaze fixed on the door and Aline snapped out of her daze, blushing unwillingly. The gleaming pendant on Helen's throat was competing against her shining eyes, and Aline grinned at her foolishly.  
Helen was too distracted to return the smile and inquired of no one particular, "What's taking so long?"

Aline flinched as the door opened with a squeaking sound, the wood scratching over the marble floor. Maryse Lightwood emerged, welcoming both girls. Aline couldn't help but notice how gaunt she looked. Her black hair was pulled back tightly and her eyes that were so much like Alec's had lost all their brightness. Deep wrinkles were showing on her forehead.

Aline stepped forward, itching to give Maryse a warm hug, but instead they shook hands.

"Thank you for coming here," Maryse said, her lips curled into a weak smile.

"I promised I would keep an eye out for you," Aline replied and Maryse nodded.

"Come on in, then," Maryse offered, holding the door for Aline and Helen to enter.

Maryse led them through the entry to the elevator and pressed the button impatiently. A rattling sound announced its arrival and the doors opened spluttering. They rode up to the first floor where they were greeted by the fat Persian cat Aline was used to seeing wandering around the Institute. Church eyed them skeptically, but didn't approach them.

Helen was about to reach out for the feline when Maryse said, "I wouldn't do that. He isn't particularly fond of girls. Actually, he is fond of no one."

Church curled up on the floor, turning his head away from them as if to make a point.

"Well, let's take this to my office," Maryse said and started off down the hallway. Aline and Helen exchanged a look and followed her.

Once they reached the library Maryse walked straight up to her desk to take her seat. She gestured them to sit down as well, but they both refused. Maryse folded her hands, her eyes fixed sternly on Aline, and asked, "What news do you bring me? It must be important if you deliver them in person."

"I'm not sure if the information will be of great use for you," Aline admitted, "but it is definitely something we should take a deeper look at."

"Every detail is crucial now," Maryse said, sorrow and despair coloring her voice. "So what is it about?"

Aline cleared her throat. "Amatis Herondale. She's missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?" Maryse asked astounded.

"No one's seen her in two days," explained Aline. "She lives alone, so people weren't sure – but we thought, since you know her brother –"

Aline broke off and flinched as the door flung open and Alec rushed in, his black hair in disarray. He was followed by a baffled looking Isabelle. Instantly Maryse' attention wandered to her offspring, eyeing them suspiciously. Both Isabelle and Alec started babbling simultaneously and were only stopped by the black phone on the desk that had started to ring. A black phone call was a phone call from Idris. Maryse however didn't pick up and turned to Alec instead, asking him to give a clear recap of what had happened at Magnus'.

The phone rang a second time, but again Maryse didn't move. Alec recited their story, Maryse listening carefully. Helen next to Aline gasped occasionally and Aline squeezed her fingers.

Maryse was left shocked by what Alec had told them. She and Isabelle started to argue about whether to call the Clave or not, Aline following the conversation bewildered. Maryse was bound by Law to inform the Consul, but if she did she would risk Jace getting killed.

"I don't care about the Law-" Isabelle began angrily. She caught sight of Aline looking at her, and slammed her mouth shut.

"Don't worry," Aline said dismissively. "I'm not going to say anything to my mother. I owe you guys. Especially you, Isabelle."

Isabelle looked relieved, as did Alec. Maryse exchanged a few more words with her children before they all fell silent.

"So what is the plan now?" Helen asked curiously, snapping everyone out of their thoughts. Her eyes were gleaming and her posture tense. She looked as if she was about to throw herself into battle.

"We'll try to gather as many people as possible," Isabelle explained, looking at Aline and Helen expectantly.

"I'm in," Helen replied without hesitation.

"Me too," Aline said, glaring at Helen. "How can we help?"

"Stay here for now," Alec said. "Help yourself to some weapons. We'll be right back."

Alec's blue eyes met Maryse' and she nodded. All the color was drained out of her face and she looked ghostly. Alec and Isabelle vanished, leaving the three of them behind.

"Would you mind giving me a minute?" Maryse asked, her voice scratchy as if she was about to cry. Aline and Helen left the room mutely, Aline closing the door behind her quietly.

"What were you thinking?" Aline hissed at Helen. As an answer the half-faerie gripped her wrist and pushed her into the next room. It was one of the numerous bedrooms of the Institute which looked exactly the same as all the others. The sky outside was still dark with clouds which caused the room to appear in shadows. Helen shivered.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked Aline, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Throwing yourself right away into the battle," Aline retorted.

Helen rolled her eyes at Aline. "I told you I would fight once they find Jace and they did."

Aline said nothing and pouted instead.

"We have talked about this before, Aline," Helen said, sounding exhausted. "And you will be fighting too. I won't let you go in there alone."

"I know," Aline sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt. Don't you understand?"

Helen crossed the space between her and Aline and placed one hand on Aline's cheek.

"I can protect myself," Helen said, "and you will be there too. We can take care of each other, like we promised, remember?"

She lifted her other hand and Aline caught sight of her family ring on Helen's finger. A smile crossed Aline's face.

"Yes, I remember," Aline said. She drew Helen closer to her, one hand on her lower back and one buried in the golden ringlets.

"I love you, Helen."

"I love you too."

A few moments passed. Aline took in the flowery scent of Helen as if to capture it. She couldn't keep herself from picturing the worst. _What if something happened to Helen? How should I explain that to her siblings? If I lose her I will go down with her. _

Helen broke away, her eyes meeting Aline's momentarily.

"We should take a look at the weapons room. I only brought some daggers," Helen said and kissed Aline quickly on the mouth. Aline was thunderstruck for a second and glared at Helen.

The half-faerie gave her a gentle smack, smiling at her brightly.

"You'll have to show me. I have no idea where to find the weapons room."

Aline nodded and led Helen down the hallway. The first room she peeked into turned out to be the wrong one, but her second guess was right. Helen followed Aline, gazing at the interior in awe.

"This is even better than ours," she exclaimed joyfully, heading over to where the bows were stashed. She ran a finger over one of the beautifully carved bows, flung it over her shoulder and went on to select a quiver and arrows.

"Who else do you think will be there to fight with us?" Helen asked casually while taking out one of the arrows to take a closer look at it. Aline shrugged. "I would guess Magnus will be there as well as Clary's Mum and her boyfriend Luke maybe."

"And what about that vampire friend of Clary's? What's his name?"

"Ah, you mean the Daylighter," Aline replied, reaching for a dagger. "I don't remember, but he'll probably be there too. I think he and Isabelle are kind of dating."

She reached for a seraph blade, swinging it lightly to see if it fit her grip, and also grabbed a second dagger.

"This should do it," Aline decided, looking at Helen. The tip of the bow was visible over the curve of one shoulder, a seraph blade protruding on the other side.

"We should put on some runes," Helen suggested. "Would you mind?"

She retrieved her stele from her pocket and handed it to Aline. Hastily Aline tugged at the zipper of Helen's jacket to expose the soft skin underneath. Most of it was already adorned with different runes. Aline brought the instrument down on an unmarked spot and started to draw the first rune. The second the steel flared up Helen winced and a low cry escaped her throat.

"Did I hurt you?" Aline asked alarmed, pulling away instantly.

"No, it's fine," Helen said, her eyes squeezed shut. "Maybe you try one of my arms instead." She pulled up her right sleeve.

"Does it always affect you like this?" Aline asked worriedly.

"Sometimes," Helen lied. Aline eyed her girlfriend, but didn't question it any longer. She concentrated on marking Helen instead.

Once Aline was done with Helen she returned the stele and Helen started drawing runes on Aline. The slight sting the instrument caused on Aline's skin was pleasant and she even welcomed it. It made her feel stronger and safer.

Aline's eyes met Helen's. The half-faerie was smiling at her seductively. All of a sudden Aline's heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She hadn't known that getting marked by one's partner could be so sexy. Aline blushed.

"There you are." It was Isabelle's voice.

Helen broke away, tucking her stele back into her pocket. They turned to face Isabelle whose expression was tight.

"The others are downstairs," Isabelle said scarcely. "Magnus will get us to the Burren through a Portal."

Helen nodded, brushing her lips quickly to Aline's cheek.

"I'll go find them." Her face was as tight as Isabelle's, her jaw set. She left the room, glancing back at Aline one last time.

Aline swallowed hard. "Isabelle..."

"I'm fine," Isabelle cut her off. "Are you sure you want to come with us? If your mother finds out..."

Aline stepped up to Isabelle, locking her eyes with hers.

"I owe you, Izzy," Aline said, repeating what she had said before, "and I would hate myself for the rest of my life if I didn't try to save Jace."

"And you don't want to leave Helen," Isabelle concluded.

"I made a promise," Aline replied.

Isabelle nodded. "The family ring. I've noticed before."

Aline lowered her gaze at the Blackthorn ring. "I will fight with you. For Jace. For Helen. For all of us."

"Thank you," Isabelle said. The girls exchanged a last look. They didn't need to say another word. Isabelle turned and left the room, Aline at her heels.


	17. Chapter 17 - At the Burren

**Again I want to thank you, Kt. I am always happy to see one of your reviews. Thanks to the anonymous review as well. I was glad to see that your are enjoying both of my stories!  
**

* * *

Aline tumbled into darkness. She fell to the ground on all fours, feeling damp, packed earth underneath her palms. Only an hour ago she had portaled from Idris to New York and now she had used another Portal, but this time to an unknown location.  
She moaned trying to get on her feet. The impact had caused a stinging pain in one of her knees. She blinked twice, unable to adjust her sight at first. When her vision finally cleared she could see a rocky plain stretched out in front of her. Patches of grass were strewn between the rocks. In the distance she could spot what looked like an ancient stone tomb and tiny red dots which she realized were people. Shadowhunters. Three of them were standing on a flat stone, and Aline thought she could see a fleck of fiery red hair. Clary. However, the mist and the dark night sky made it impossible to see clear, and a cold wind that was whipping over the plain caused Aline's eyes to water.

Aline whirled around to face the others. When they had gathered in front of the Institute where Magnus had been creating a Portal fear had tightened Aline's chest. There weren't enough of them. She glared at her fellow Shadowhunters now. Jocelyn Fairchild looked unusual in her black gear; her red curls a contrast to the dark night sky. Her face was set. Next to Jocelyn stood Maryse Lightwood. Aline had been surprised to see her in the crowd that had met to go through the Portal. After the conversation they have had in the library Aline wouldn't have thought that she'd join them. But then her children were also fighting and Maryse had always been quiet protective over them. Her lips were now pressed together and a malicious grin crossed her face. Aline didn't doubt that Maryse would kill anyone that tried to harm her children.

Isabelle and Alec were standing a bit apart with Magnus and Simon. The hilt of a sword was protruding over the curve of Simon's shoulder and Aline had wondered before why they had brought that with them.  
Behind that line of Shadowhunters were the wolves, snarling and growling viciously.

Helen reached for Aline's hand and Aline almost jumped by the touch. The two exchanged a quick look. There was no smile on Helen's face. Her expression was grim and she was ready to fight. Every muscle in her body was flexed.

A loud, piercing cry tore through the night sky.

"We need to get in there _now_, " Alec said alarmed, drawing his bow and fixing an arrow to it swiftly.

"Alexander," Magnus pleaded, one hand placed on Alec's shoulder. He looked at his boyfriend worriedly. "We can't just plunge in there."

There was another scream from the stone tomb and Alec immediately dashed off into the darkness.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled anxiously, about to run after him, but Magnus held her back.

"But, Magnus -," she objected, but he cut her off. "He'll be fine."

They all stared in awe as Alec swiftly climbed one of the stone dolmens and aimed his bow at the crowd underneath. He let the arrow fly and Aline saw someone collapse. She could hear someone scream for help, probably Clary.

The red Shadowhunters scattered, growling. Jocelyn beside Aline asked Simon worriedly if he could see Clary with his enhanced vampire sight. He nodded, explaining that she was with Sebastian and Jace, hiding behind the line of Dark Nephilim.

The opposing army was approaching them quickly, but they were still some distance away when Aline could hear Simon laugh. Their seraph blades didn't seem to work anymore. The red Shadowhunters were staring at each other, baffled, until they realize that they could still use other weapons. They drew their swords and daggers and continued their raced towards Aline and the others.

From the corner of her eye Aline could see Simon rushing into the battle, Magnus and Isabelle following him protectively. The werewolves growled and raced by Aline and Helen, the ground vibrating under the weight of their movements.

Helen was fitting an arrow to her bow and Aline drew her seraph blade. She whispered its name, the name of an Angel, and it flared up blue. They nodded at each other, an unspoken agreement. Aline and Helen followed the others into the battle and the two armies collided. The sound of metal on metal filled the air and the first Dark Nephilim fell, tore down by the wolves.

Aline lashed out with her blade, striking the shoulder of a red-robed Shadowhunter. He didn't even seem to bother and continued towards her, slashing at her with his sword. Aline cried out as the tip of it cut through the gear of her left arm. She had screamed more out of surprise than of pain. The movements of the Dark Nephilim had been swift and graceful, different to hers. Never before had she experienced such lightness in a fight. The only creature she knew that could move like that was vampires. Whatever Sebastian had done to them it had changed them, had changed their essence and made them faster and stronger.

Aline spun away from her attacker the moment an arrow buried in his chest. He gave a low gurgling noise and crumpled to the ground, blood welling from his wound. Aline whirled around and found Helen standing a few feet away, already reaching for another arrow. Her eyes were fixed on Aline and she nodded as to tell Helen she was ok.  
The half-faerie ducked as one of the Dark Nephilim reached for her with his bare hands and she kicked out at him, bringing him down. Helen abruptly drew one of her daggers, embedding it into the red Shadowhunters chest without even batting an eyelid.

An arrow hissed by Aline and another red-robed figure collapsed. Aline spun around and dashed forward into the crowd. A Dark Nephilim loomed up in front of her, swinging his blade. She lashed out, burying her own blade in his thigh. He cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Aline kicked the sword out of his grip and it slid over the rocky ground with a clattering sound. The Shadowhunter lifted his head to look at Aline who was standing over him, the tip of her blade touched to his throat. His blank eyes were staring at her, his lips curled into a spiteful grin. Aline's heart leaped in her chest.  
The man kneeling in front of Aline was probably only a few years older than she was and had been a Shadowhunter for the most part of his life. He had been a demon slayer, a savior. He had protected the mundanes from all the evil that surrounded them. Now Aline was staring at his blank expression and he was nothing than a corpse led by Sebastian. He had become the evil he had fought all his life. Aline realized with shock that even his runes were gone, as if they had never been there.  
At first Aline had been reluctant to kill one of the Dark Nephilim, because after all they were Nephilim, but as she was glancing down on the man at her feet, the tip of her blade still at his throat, she saw that he was no longer one of them. He was gone.

She sliced his throat with one rapid move. He gagged, blood welling down his shirt, and he slumped to the side. For a second the world stood still and Aline looked down on the dead body. The ground underneath was darkening with his blood. Aline felt dizzy. She had killed dozens of demons, but she had never seen one dying. They would always vanish and return to their realm first. Now there was a body with a sliced throat and his blood was on Aline's hand.

The growl of a werewolf snapped Aline out of her thoughts. She watched with shock as one of the red Shadowhunters lashed out, bringing down his sword on the wolf's chest. The wolf whimpered like a puppy and slumped to the ground. The Dark Nephilim laughed, a heart-rending laugh, and stroke at the wolf one last time. He whirled around and vanished into the crowd, leaving the creature behind to die. The wolf returned to his human form, his body covered with deep cuts. Aline had started towards him, but stopped dead in her tracks as she realized that it was already too late.

Aline swallowed hard, forcing back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She turned away from the body and headed towards the stone tomb.

Helen tore her eyes away from the scene she had just witnessed. For a second she had doubted that Aline would kill the man. She was about to run for Aline to help her, when she had watched her girlfriend slicing the man's throat. She had seen the shock on Aline's face as the body dropped to the ground and Helen's heart had ached for her.

Usually Helen was the soft one, the one who saw the good in people, but this time it was different. When she had faced the first of the red Shadowhunters she had been shocked by his blank expression. He was no longer a Nephilim, all his runes stripped from him. Sebastian had made himself an obedient army of killers, but that was all they were. Maybe they could be healed, saved from what Sebastian had done to them, but there was no time for that. Not now. She had lifted her bow, had aimed at him and had killed him with one single shot to his heart.

Helen hadn't allowed herself to feel anything after she had killed the man. Feeling guilty about it would only disturb her and she needed to concentrate on the battle. She could wail about it later.

The blood of three men was now clinging to Helen's hand as she reached back over her shoulder to retrieve another arrow from her quiver, her eyes searching for her next victim.

Aline dashed through the crowd, screams of death pressing down on her ears. She thought she might have spotted Clary somewhere, but her red curls vanished in the crowd as quickly as they had appeared. Distracted by that sight she didn't see the Dark Nephilim crossing her way and she crashed right into him, knocking the air out of her lungs. The Shadowhunter gave a low groan and took advantage of Aline's clumsiness. He swung his dagger and sliced a deep cut into Aline's thigh. This time Aline cried in pain. She staggered back, tightening the grip around the hilt of her seraph blade. The red Shadowhunter grinned at her maliciously, drawing a sword and lifting it over his head. He brought it down with a whooshing sound, but Aline averted the blow with her own blade. With all the force she could come up with she pressed her blade against the sword of the enemy Nephilim, but the cut on her thigh was weakening her. She gave in eventually, going down on her knees. The seraph blade escaped her grip, sliding away from her. She ducked, waiting for the Dark Nephilim's death blow but it never came. His lifeless body collapsed next to Aline. She lifted her head tentatively and caught a glimpse of Maryse vanishing in the crowd. Her blade was smeared with blood. Now she owed a Lightwood again.

Another Dark Nephilim lunged at Aline, swinging his maze. Her eyes darted to where her blade was lying, but there was no time left to get it. Aline prepared to roll over as an arrow swooshed past her, sinking into the man's chest.  
Aline sighed with relief and scrambled to her feet. Arms wrapped around her neck and for a moment she thought someone would try to suffocate her, but then the smell of flowers tickled her nose.

"Helen," she whispered and turned to face her girlfriend. Helen's cheeks were smeared with blood and parts of her gear were shredded.

"Are you...?" Aline began, but Helen interjected. "I am fine."

Her eyes widened and Aline followed her gaze to where Magnus was lying, unusually quiet. Alec was bending over him, talking to him. Isabelle kneeled beside them, her face set.

"This is awful," Helen murmured, taking in the whole scene in front of them. Jocelyn was swinging a kindjal at a red Shadowhunter; Maryse crossed her blade with another one. Werewolves were jumping at the Dark Nephilim, baring their teeth and lunging for their throats.

There was a scream of pain and agony, unmistakably a man's voice. A light as bright as crackling fire flared up somewhere in the crowd and everyone on the plain paused to stare. The light blazed for another few seconds and vanished.

"What was that?" Aline asked baffled, unable to see through the mass of people. The Dark Nephilim around them had started to drop their weapons and retreated slowly. The plain cleared, leaving behind Shadowhunters and werewolves who exchanged confused looks.

"Look," Helen said and Aline recognized Clary, kneeling on the ground, her arms wrapped around Jace's motionless body.

"Is he...?" Aline said, but she couldn't finish the sentence.

"It can't be," Helen muttered, as they watched Jocelyn and Isabelle rushing over the plain to join Clary. They sank down beside her, comforting her. Tears were streaming down Clary's face.

"Where did Sebastian go?" Helen asked, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

Aline shrugged. "At least the Dark Nephilim went with him."

"We need to find him," Helen urged. Maryse appeared at her shoulder. "The werewolves are already looking for him, but it seems like he is gone."

Her blue eyes were fixed sternly on Jace and Clary. Aline could only imagine what Maryse would feel like seeing her adoptive son slumped lifelessly in Clary's arms.

The three of them gasped as Jocelyn exclaimed, "He's alive."

* * *

Once more Aline made use of a Portal that day. Magnus despite being weakened by Amatis attack was able to open one up at the Burren to bring them back safely to the New York Institute. However it came with a price. He fainted immediately on the Institute's ground. Alec lifted him up and with Simon's help carried him inside.

Isabelle, Jocelyn and Clary vanished too, bringing Jace to the infirmary where the Silent Brothers where awaiting them. The werewolves had scattered, returning to either the quarters of Praetor Lupus or the station of the New York pack. Aline's eyes had followed them crestfallen, realizing how many of them hadn't made it through the battle.

"You should ask the Silent Brothers to take a look at that," Maryse said. Her lips were pinched together and her eyes blank. She looked exhausted, deep wrinkles showing on her forehead.

Aline looked at her startled and Maryse gestured towards her thigh. Only when Aline lowered her gaze she remembered the stinging pain she had felt when the Dark Nephilim had driven his blade into her flesh. She had forgotten the wound, had pushed it to the back of her mind. The blood that had seeped through the deep gash was now dried and she could see the stain it had left on her gear.

Aline nodded slightly. Nausea overwhelmed her as a wave of pain erupted through her body and her stomach knotted together.

Helen placed an arm around her girlfriend, supporting her as they walked through the hallways of the Institute. Maryse led them to infirmary, but didn't enter with them. Instead she rushed off mutely, her expression set.

The infirmary was filled with a dozen of Silent Brothers; most of them had gathered around Jace, blocking him from their view.

Helen helped Aline on one of the beds. The pain had increased and Aline was now limping. She collapsed on the bed, a release for her tired and wounded body. Helen was bending over her, her eyes full of concern. Aline's vision started to blur as she muttered, "Where are the others?"

Helen scanned the room, but there was no sign of Magnus, Alec or the others.

_Magnus can't stay in here. This is a sacred place, only open to children of the Nephilim_. Helen whirled around as one of the Silent Brothers she recognized as Brother Zachariah approached them, the hood of his robe pulled back.

_As for the others, we had to send them away._

Helen didn't dare to ask and only nodded. "Can you help Aline and take a look at her injury?"

Brother Zachariah said nothing, but did lean in on Aline. He ran one finger over the wound. Aline flinched and hissed through gritted teeth. Her face was contorted with pain and Helen sank down on the bed next to her, interlacing her fingers with Aline's.

"You're going to be fine," she whispered, stroking her thumb over the back of Aline's hand. From the corner of her eye Helen could see Brother Zachariah retrieving a stele from his pocket. He tore at Aline's gear to expose the wound and touched the tip of the silver instrument to it. It sizzled slightly as he started drawing the _iratze_.

Aline cried out, flipping her head back.

Helen shot a glance at Brother Zachariah. She knew he wasn't hurting her, but she couldn't stand seeing Aline in pain. With one swift motion the Silent Brother completed the rune and relief flooded through Aline's body. The pain subsided instantly.

_This should do it_, Brother Zachariah said. As Helen lifted her head to look at the Silent Brother she was surprised to see concern on his face. Silent Brothers barely showed any emotions, but this one was different. He truly cared for all of them and even feared for their lives. Helen was taken aback for a second, her gaze fixed on Brother Zachariah.

"Thank you," she said, her voice still shaky.

_Do you want me to heal your wounds too? _he asked and again Helen was caught off-guard. She hadn't paid any attention to whether she was hurt or not. She looked at him baffled and he said, _You have a nasty cut on your cheek._

Instantly Helen's hand flew to her face and she felt something sticky against her fingers. Blood.

"It's nothing," Helen said, shaking her head vehemently. "It'll heal on its own."

_You were brave to fight with them_, Brother Zachariah said, _both of you._ His gaze drifted to Aline who was now half asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily.

"I did it to protect my family," Helen retorted.

Something seemed to cross the face of Brother Zachariah. A smile?

_Because that's what Blackthorns do_, he said and Helen thought she heard him give a low chuckle. No, this Silent Brother was definitely not like the others.

_You are brave, Helen Blackthorn_, he continued, _and your siblings are lucky to call you their sister._

Helen blushed slightly, unsure what to say.

There was a low groan coming from where Jace was still lying and Brother Zachariah turned away immediately.

Helen's eyes wandered back to Aline. She watched her girlfriend, taking in every aspect of Aline's face, and reached up to brush back a strand of Aline's black hair.

Aline's eyelids fluttered. "Helen."

"You're alright. Your wound looks much better," Helen explained, keeping her voice low so that the Silent Brothers wouldn't hear her.

"But you…" Aline stammered. Her eyes were still glassy.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home," Helen replied, one hand resting on Aline's arm.

Aline glared at Helen.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Helen asked concerned.

"Do you really have to go back to L.A.?"

Helen's lips curled into a smile. "I wasn't talking about L.A. My home is with you. In Idris."

Aline's face brightened up and she returned Helen's smile. "I like the sound of that."

Again Helen chuckled. She leaned in, one of her locks brushing Aline's cheeks, and she kissed her girlfriend.

"Let's go home."


	18. Chapter 18 - Coming Home

**Thank you, penxitalita, for your review!**

**Lots of people told me how much they loved to see the relationship between Aline and her mother Jia so I decided to write this chapter. I think it's quiet a crucial conversation the two of them have. Please enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

Aline tossed around in bed, mumbling, "Can you please make that stop?" She pulled the blanket over her head and moaned. Helen smiled a little and slowly got up, her bare feet touching the carpet. Soft morning light flooded from underneath the curtains into the room, illuminating only parts of the interior. The ring of the doorbell dragged up the stairs, persistently. Helen shrugged on pants and a shirt and made her way to the first floor, wondering who it would be this early.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jia Penhallow. Helen could tell that this wasn't an official visit; the Consul was wearing casual clothes.

"Consul Penhallow," Helen said astonished, "I..."

"Good morning, Helen," Jia interrupted. Her face was set and her dark-brown eyes full of concern. "Where is Aline?"

Helen swallowed. It had been three days since they returned from the battle at the Burren and in all this time Aline hadn't talked to her mother once. Of course Jia knew about the battle. Sebastian had escaped with an army of Dark Nephilim and an Infernal Cup that could create even more. This was nothing you could keep from the Consul. Helen had begged Aline to visit her mother, to tell her she was okay, but Aline had insisted on staying in the Blackthorn House. She was still too afraid of what her father might say once she returned home.

Helen looked at Jia who returned the gaze sternly. She had to tell her.

"Come on in," Helen said and opened the door for Jia to enter. She led her into the living room and gestured Jia to take a seat. It was odd to see the Consul sitting on her couch, looking uncomfortable and stiff.

"Can I offer you some tea?" Helen asked, still on the threshold.

"No, thank you," Jia replied with a shaky voice. Helen could see that she was struggling not to yell at her. She might seem calm on the outside, but Helen sensed that on the inside she was boiling with rage and also fear for her daughter.

"Helen, what happened?" Jia inquired and added quickly, "And I don't want to hear about Jonathan Morgenstern and his army of Dark Nephilim. I want to hear why my daughter was fighting in that battle and why she hasn't talked to me since you returned."

The tone to her voice had been harsh and she could hardly control her temper. Her hands were trembling and she interlaced them, placing them in her lap. Helen had seen her handle various Council issues gracefully, always finding the right words to solve an issue, but now she looked devastated and helpless.

"They asked for our help," Helen replied, "and we couldn't say no."

"Why didn't you call me?" Jia retorted clearly upset. Helen opened her mouth to answer Jia, but shut it again.

"No, I know why you didn't," Jia sighed, shaking her head desperately, "because I would have been forced to order my people to kill Jace so that Jonathan would've died too."

Helen nodded mutely, too choked up to talk.

"But why didn't Aline come to me after the battle?" Jia asked angrily.

"I...," Helen stammered. "You will have to ask your daughter. I am sorry."

"I would if she wouldn't be hiding from -" Jia broke off and leaped up her seat hastily. "Aline!"

Helen whirled around and saw Aline approaching the living room, still limping. Her hair was ruffled and she was still in her pajamas. She passed Helen, their eyes meeting momentarily, and as soon she entered the room Jia ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter. All the anger had vanished from Jia and was replaced by relief.

Aline returned the hug tentatively. She could feel her mother shaking against her body, and Jia ran her hands over Aline's hair, smoothing it down.

Helen slowly retreated to give mother and daughter some space.

"Aline, oh, Aline," Jia whispered in Aline's ear and as she pulled away from the embrace her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Mum," Aline muttered. The moment Helen had left for downstairs to open the door Aline knew who would be on the other side of it. She had waited a few more minutes, had hidden from her own mother in fear like a coward. She had listened to her mother and Helen exchanging words and had finally brought up the courage to face her mother. Now that she was actually standing in front of her, Jia's eyes full of pain and sorrow, Aline was close to tears.

"I am so sorry, Mum," Aline said, but choked. She collapsed on the couch, her injured leg still unable to bear her weight. Jia sank down next to Aline, one hand resting softly on Aline's unharmed knee.

"Are you hurt badly?" Jia asked apprehensively.

Aline forced back the tears and said, "It's already healing. The Silent Brother took care of it."

Jia sighed with relief, but her posture was still tensed.

"Aline, I wish you'd called me," Jia said sadly and Aline stiffened. "I..."

"As your mother I wish that you had told me where you were going, because I feared for your life," Jia said, "and as your Consul I am upset that you didn't tell me. You do understand in what kind of position you put me into, do you? The Council wants me to punish all of you."

"Like get our Marks stripped?" Aline asked alarmed.

"No, not that kind of punishment," Jia replied, "but in some other way. What you did was reckless and against the Law. I do understand that you all were concerned about Jace and believe me some part of me is grateful that you didn't inform me, but it is still not okay."

"But, Mum, there was no time for any discussions and you know that this is what would've happened if we'd informed the Council," Aline retorted defensively. "They always discuss things first, but we had to react immediately."

"I really appreciate your courage, but it seems like your plan didn't work out well either. Jonathan is gone and so is the Cup," Jia responded dryly.

"Mum, we had to at least try," Aline said apologetically. "We couldn't just let him escape with an army of Dark Nephilim and we couldn't bother with the Law at that time." The last few words had come out more harshly than Aline had intended to.

Jia stared at her daughter for a second in disbelieve, and raked her hands frantically through her hair.

"Aline, I'm torn. I don't want you punished. What you did was brave and I am somehow even proud of you for fighting at that battle, but it doesn't change the fact that you all violated the Law. There will be a sanction, but I will do everything to prevent it from being too hard on you," Jia said. Her hand was still placed on Aline's knee and she squeezed it encouragingly. A weak smile crossed her tired face, brightening her expression a bit.

"Thank you, Mum," Aline mumbled. "I promise you I won't do it again."

"Oh, I hope so," Jia scolded her, followed by a low chuckle. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Helen re-entered the room, a tray with teapot and teacups in her hands, and both Jia and Aline turned their head simultaneously to look at the half-faerie. Helen cast one of her brilliant smiles, her eyes that were even more beautiful without make-up crossing Aline's. She put the tray down on the low coffee table in front of them.

"I'll be upstairs in the study," Helen said to Aline and again vanished. Aline's eyes followed her girlfriend longingly. She wanted her to stay, wanted her to hold her hand, but she needed to do this on her own. During the battle she had watched her girlfriend fight like a warrior, now she needed to be one too.  
Aline slowly turned to face her mother who was now smiling brightly at her daughter. Jia leaned forward, poured two cups of tea and handed one to Aline.

Aline accepted it gratefully, welcoming its warmth. She stared at the liquid for a few seconds, fascinated by the whirl of steam that rose from it.

"Mum," she muttered, her gaze still fixed on the tea, "thank you."

"For what?" Jia asked, sounding clearly surprised. "Aline, look at me."

Aline lifted her head tentatively and their eyes met. "I know what you did for Helen during that Council meeting and I wanted to thank you."

Jia stared at her daughter, taken aback, and was unable to find the right words for a second. Aline had never before seen her mother speechless, but Helen was a topic they hadn't addressed for weeks.

Jia cleared her throat and said, "Lazlo Balogh was in no position to accuse Helen, and she did nothing wrong. She didn't gain her seat on the Council because of you, and if we allow Downworlders to be part of the Council then we also have to allow it Helen. I wish I could've punished Lazlo for what he'd said to her, but I couldn't. I would have just added more fuel to his accusations."

"But you did defend her, right?" Aline retorted.

Jia nodded. "Yes, I did. I won't let anyone treat their fellow representatives like this. We have to respect each other."

Aline lowered her head much to her mother's despair.

"Why can't you look at me, Aline?" Jia asked slightly annoyed.

Aline gazed at her tea she hadn't even tasted yet, but recording to the flowery smell it was the one Helen usually brewed.

"I was hoping you'd defended her for me, because you know how important she is to me" Aline muttered. Tentatively she lifted her eyes to meet her mother's gaze again. She had run from that conversation for so long, but she couldn't run from it now. She needed to tell her mother how she felt, needed to finally tell her how hurt she was after the dinner they had at their house.

Aline opened her mouth to say something, but her mother interrupted, "Is this why you didn't come home? Because of Helen? You've been staying with her ever since we returned from the Council meeting and even left with her for New York without telling us."

Aline swallowed against the lump in her throat. She needed to speak up _now_. All of a sudden rage started to boil inside her and she placed the untouched cup on the small table before spilling its content.

"Yes, this is exactly why I stayed with Helen," Aline replied, her gaze fixed sternly on her mother. She had gone rigid; her whole body was tensed as if about to jump at her mother. Jia flinched slightly at the sight of her daughter's fury.

"Give me one good reason why I should've returned home," Aline hissed in rage. "Dad won't talk to me and I don't even want to talk to him. You know, I heard you talking the day I told you about Helen. I know what Dad truly thinks of us, but seeing him act on it during that dinner was even worse. I thought parents were supposed to love their children no matter what."

She spat out the last sentence and suddenly leaped up the chair. She didn't even bother about her leg, but she couldn't stay put any longer. Tears of anger were stinging the back of her eyes and she clenched her hands into fists to distract herself from it.

"Do you really believe that, Aline?" Jia asked concerned, her eyes following her daughter who was furiously pacing up and down the living room like a lion trapped in a cage. "Your father still loves you!"

"How can you say that?" Aline hissed. "How can it be love if he calls his own child to be against nature? Tell me!"

"Aline," her mother pleaded. "He didn't mean that. He was shocked. We never expected this to happen."

"How can you even defend him?" Aline snarled. "Why do you always have to be on his side?"

Hot tears were streaming down her face and she rubbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas. She felt like a 5-year old again when she had cried about the scoop of ice cream that had dropped from her cone to the ground.

"I'm not taking any sides, Aline," Jia said calmly. "Please, sit down and we'll talk about this."

"Now you want to talk? For the past few weeks you have been ignoring the fact that I am dating Helen, why stop now?"

"We've barely seen each other because you were hiding out here. You're being unrealistic" Jia retorted, slightly angry.

"But even when we did meet you never asked about Helen or even acknowledged she was there!" Aline cried. "And even if you'd had it wouldn't change the way you'd treated her when I invited her to our home. You know, Dad never apologized to me about it, not during those two weeks before the Council meeting in New York when I was still staying at home and not when I was at our house grabbing some clothes a week ago."

Jia looked caught-off guard. "I didn't know about that. I was so sure he did apologize to you."

Aline stopped dead in her tracks. The tears were now dried on her cheeks and she sank down on the chair opposite her mother.

"No, he didn't," she sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"We only talked about you and Helen once after that night and he promised me he would apologize to you," Jia said sadly. "I never asked him about it again, because I was too busy with all those meetings and the travelling to New York. I am so sorry, Aline."

Aline peered through her fingers at her mother. Jia looked distressed, an expression Aline barely saw on her mother.

"We didn't talk much when you were out of the house," Aline admitted, slowly lowering her hands to look at her mother, "and we surely didn't talk about Helen. He hates her."

Jia returned Aline's gaze. She looked hurt.

"I have to say," Jia began hesitantly, "I am deeply disappointed in my husband's behavior. I was so sure he'd tell you how sorry he was, but obviously he didn't."

Aline said nothing, only stared at her mother.

"I want you to know, I don't hate Helen," Jia said. At that Aline's eyes widened in surprise. "But you're not particularly fond of her either," Aline snapped.

Jia shifted on her seat, looking uncomfortable. "Actually, I do like her. I didn't get a lot of chances to talk to her, but she seems to be nice."

Aline's eyes grew even bigger and she leaned forward, almost falling off her chair. "You do?" she asked incredulously.

"I can see why you love her," Jia admitted, "and I think if you give me some more time I can learn to love her too."

"Really?" Aline squeaked hoarsely.

"Look, when you told me you were in love with a girl I was shocked," Jia continued, "and I think this reaction is only human. Parents always want the best for their children and we expect certain things to happen. This is our burden we worry all our lives about, and sometimes the expectations of parents and children collide."

Aline nodded mutely and Jia said, "I thought about it a lot after you told us. I have to be honest, I wasn't happy about it. But then I started asking myself why I wasn't happy. All your life I had hoped that one day you would find someone who would love you as much as I do and then when it happened I didn't want it anymore, because it wasn't what I had expected. The things I had wished for you had come true and I was too blind to acknowledge that only because it wasn't the way I'd wanted it."

"Mum," Aline croaked, but was stopped by Jia once more.

"It was only when I saw the two of you together at our house that I realized how wrong I was. I will never forget the look you gave Helen, full of love and compassion. At first it was like the shot of an arrow through my heart, because it was only proof that what you'd told us was true. I had always wished it hadn't. But then later I thought about the look and I asked myself what had been the difference between the look you had exchanged and the look your father and I had shared so many times before?"

Jia paused, folding her hands and placing them in her lap. Now she was all calm again.

"And?" Aline asked impatiently. She was sitting on the edge of her chair, her fingernails digging into the soft material.

"There is none," Jia replied. "I thought about it thoroughly, but I couldn't come up with one single reason why your love isn't the same that I feel for your father. Maybe the only difference is that the acceptance of your love needs to be earned, but you shouldn't have to fight for appreciation from your parents. You were right. Parents should love their children unconditionally and accept them no matter what."

Again Aline's eyes were filled with tears and she pushed them back angrily. She hated crying.

"Mum, I...," Aline stammered, helplessly looking for the right words. "This means a lot to me. I want you to like Helen."

"I will," Jia replied, "and your father will too one day. I will talk to him once more and this time I'll make sure he apologizes."

"No, Mum, please don't," Aline pleaded. "I don't want his apology if it isn't truly his. If you have to tell him... It won't come from his heart and I won't want that."

"But hiding here won't help either!" Jia retorted. "I miss you, Aline. Please come home."

Aline shook her head vehemently. "I miss you too, Mum, but I want to stay with Helen. Here I can be who I am and no one judges me for it."

Jia lowered her head, looking like Aline had hit her.

"I don't judge you, Aline," Jia said, "and you won't find peace with your father if you don't try. You are as stubborn as he is. Maybe you just need to spend some time together. I am sure things would get better if you'd return home with me."

"But I don't want to, Mum," Aline said. "I won't leave Helen alone."

There was a pause and then her mother said tentatively, "She's welcomed to stay with us."

Aline stared at her mother in bewilderment. "You would allow her to stay at our house? Why?"

"I told you I accepted it. I know you love her and I understand that you don't want to leave her," Jia said almost sounding impatiently, "but I need you to come home. If the only way of getting you back is taking in Helen too then I accept gladly. It will give me the chance to get to know her better."

Aline bit down on her lip, thinking things through. "I am not sure if this is a good idea..."

"Why not?"

Aline whirled around, half falling off the chair, and gasped, "Helen! How long have you been standing there?"  
The cheeks of the half-faerie were slightly blushed and her eyes that were now framed with mascara were drifting from Jia to Aline.

"Oh, I wasn't eavesdropping," she said hastily, "I only heard what you said last, and I think staying at your house is a wonderful idea."

"But-" Aline tried to interject, but Helen cut her off. "You can't run away from your family. You'll regret it one day."

Helen crossed the room and sank down on the chair next to Aline. She reached out to interlace her fingers with Aline's and flashed one of her brilliant smiles.

"We should go," Helen whispered so only Aline could hear her. They exchanged a deep look, probably one of those her mother had talked about before. It was an unspoken conversation that passed between them, one that you could only have with a person who truly understood you. Helen's glance was sternly on Aline and she nodded tentatively.

"Maybe it is a good idea," Aline said. "Maybe it's time to come home."

Jia's lips curled into a smile and Aline couldn't help but grin too.

* * *

After her mother had left Aline and Helen went upstairs to pack their bags.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aline asked her girlfriend worriedly as she watched her opening a drawer and retrieving shirts and pants. Helen placed what she was holding in her duffel bag, her eyes fixed on Aline.

"I am not the one who is afraid of staying with your parents," Helen said. "Why would I? Your mother obviously seems to be ok with it."

"But my Dad..." Aline replied only to be interrupted by Helen. "How else do you want to make peace with him? You can't hide forever."

"I know," Aline said, folding one of her shirts carefully. Helen disappeared into the bathroom and a clattering noise dragged out into the bedroom. When she returned her arms were covered with cosmetics. She dropped them into her bag carelessly and sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching for Aline's hand and pulling her closer. Helen wrapped her arms around Aline's waist and looked up at her.

"You're going to be fine," Helen said. "I am sure of it. And your Dad _will _apologize eventually."

Aline pulled away from Helen immediately. "How do you know about that? I didn't tell you - you were eavesdropping!"

"No I wasn't!" Helen shrieked. "I swear, but I heard you yelling and I caught you saying that you were mad at your father for not apologizing."

Aline looked defeated. "Yes, I am mad at him. He was mean to you, but what did I expect? He hates you, because I love you. Maybe he hates even me. Maybe he even thinks that we are an abomination. He said something like that when I was eavesdropping after I'd come out to them."

"I remember," Helen said, the picture of Aline bursting into her house was clear in her head. It had been the night when Aline had given her the pendant she was still wearing with pride and also the night where they had shared their first time.

"He really never talked to you about us again?" Helen asked curiously. "You were staying with him those two weeks before the Council meeting and you never talked?"

Aline shook her head. Helen had never given much thought to what happened here in Alicante after she left for Los Angeles. The knowledge of Sebastian having returned had driven her to her family to make sure they were safe. She had missed Aline badly and had called her twice, but they had never talked about Aline and her father. Helen felt bad for not seeing her girlfriend's despair back then.

"Aline, I am sorry," Helen said and Aline raised an eyebrow, glancing at her in bewilderment. Helen continued, "I realized I never asked about you during that time I had spent in Los Angeles. Yes, I asked you how you felt and what you were doing, but I never thought of how hard it would be for you to stay in that house, knowing that your father didn't approve of you."

"There is not much to tell," Aline admitted sadly and settled down next to Helen. "But if you insist on knowing than I'll tell you what happened."

"Please. I've been too busy looking after my siblings back then, but now I've got plenty of time and I want to hear it," Helen said, placing one hand on Aline's and padding it lightly.

"Okay," Aline said and took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to tell. "After you left it was basically only my Dad and I. Mum had spent most of her time up at the Gard and she would come home late at night. The first few days I completely ignored my father. I locked myself up into my room as soon as my mother left the house in the morning and even if I would come out I wouldn't talk to him. I was so furious at him and I thought I was punishing him by not talking, but I realized I wasn't the one avoiding him, _he_ was avoiding _me_. I got even more frustrated. How could he not care about how I felt? He knew he had hurt my feelings and still he didn't say anything. He ignored me."

Helen stared at her blankly, her mouth slightly opened. "How... I...," she stammered. She couldn't understand how Patrick could treat his own daughter like this, how he just ignored her which was even worse.

"So you never talked about it again? All that time you spent together in the same house and he didn't say something? Not even once?" Helen asked, her eyes widened in disbelieve.

"No, not even once," Aline replied, shaking her head. "At some point I thought about approaching him. The silence between us made me furious and I couldn't stand it any longer."

"And did you?" Helen asked. "Approach him, I mean."

"I did," Aline said, "but it was a short conversation. One night I ran into him in the kitchen and I hissed at him, asking if he didn't feel sorry for how he had behaved during the dinner. All he said was that if someone needed to feel sorry for something than it was me, because I disgraced our family."

Helen gasped and her hand flung up to cover her mouth. "I am sorry," she mumbled, "but this is not okay."

Aline shrugged and Helen scolded her, "Why haven't you told me? You were the one who yelled at me for not telling you about Lazlo Balogh, but you are keeping secrets from me too."

"I wouldn't call it a secret," Aline said, "and I thought I could just ignore it. I thought if I never talked to my father again I wouldn't have to bother about it. I was wrong."

"Oh, Aline," Helen sighed and wrapped her arms around Aline's neck. She pressed her cheek to Aline's. "We'll get him to apologize."

She felt Aline shaking her head and her voice was stirring at Helen's ear. "I don't think so."

"We'll see," Helen mumbled, brushing her lips to Aline's cheekbone. "Sometimes even your family can surprise you. After all you're his daughter and I am sure he still loves you."

"I don't -" Aline began, but was stopped by Helen who pressed her lips on hers.

"Let's not talk about it for the few hours we have left before we walk over to your parents," Helen suggested and Aline agreed immediately.

"Okay," she said and their mouths collided, more passionately this time.


	19. Chapter 19 - Making Amends

**Thank you for your review, Kt. This time it took me a little longer to update...**

* * *

Aline dropped her duffel bag on her bed, her eyes drifting through her room. She couldn't keep herself from grinning. Within little more than a week she had gotten used to seeing Helen's things strewn all over the place and it always made her chest swell with joy and love. She loved the way Helen had draped her clothes over the back of the chair that stood by the desk or how her shoes were tidily placed by the door. The room even smelled like her, like roses and peaches.

Her lips still curled into a smile Aline went to the bathroom and found Helen's cosmetics covering the sink. She didn't bother that Helen's mascara had left a black streak behind; she even appreciated it. She wanted Helen to feel like this was her second home and as long as she kept the bedroom clean Aline had nothing to complain about.

Aline opened the tap on the shower and hot steam filled the room. She shrugged out of her training clothes - black pants and a soft, black shirt. Dropping everything into the laundry basket she noticed a bruise on her arm that hadn't been there this morning. She remembered crossing blades with her tutor. She had slipped and stumbled over her own feet, bumping her arm at the wall. Her tutor had only chuckled and they had continued their swordplay.

Today had been the first training in weeks. She had begged her mother to spare her from it, but Jia had been adamant. Her mother didn't want Aline to neglect her training. She would soon turn eighteen and she needed to finish it by then to become a full Shadowhunter. Only then would she be able to travel and visit other Institutes all over the world. But Aline didn't want to see other places; she had already found where she belonged.

Aline stepped under the hot stream of water and welcomed its warmth. It was already December and snow was about to come. The wind that had blown through the city during autumn had increased and on some days it was freezing cold. Aline recalled the icy wind that had rushed over the plain at the Burren and she still shivered by the thought of it. Looking down on her thigh she could spot the now fainted scar where one of the Dark Nephilim had hurt her.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, but she drifted off further. This time she reminisced about the day Helen had moved in.

_"You're not going to faint, are you?" Helen asked her girlfriend in concern as they approached the Penhallow House. "You look worryingly pale."_

_"I always look pale," Aline retorted although she knew that at the moment she would be as pale as a ghost and Helen was more than right. But she didn't want to admit it; she didn't want to seem weak. Before leaving Helen's house she had promised herself that she would stay strong and she would face her father. This time she wouldn't bow down._

_Obviously she hadn't considered her stomach that knotted together now, almost causing her to throw up. Aline lifted her head tentatively, looking at the house that she called home ever since they left Beijing. This time though it didn't quiet felt like coming home._

_"Aline?" _

_She whirled around to see Helen staring at her. Aline nodded, trying to convince her girlfriend that she was just fine. Slowly she walked up the front steps, Helen at her heels, and she dug in her pockets for her keys. She sighed in exasperation, unable to find them. _

_All of a sudden the door flung open and Aline heard her mother exclaim, "There you are! Dinner's almost ready."  
Aline glanced at her mother who was beaming back at her. Aline didn't feel like smiling so she didn't even try. As she eyed Helen who had stepped up beside her she saw that the half-faerie was casting a brilliant smile at Jia and she wondered when the two of them had started to like each other. Maybe it had been a good thing that Lazlo had gone against Helen._

_"It's freezing out here," Jia said, wrapping the thin cardigan she was wearing tighter around her body. "Please, come on in!"_

_Helen accepted gladly and stepped into the well heated house. Aline hesitated, feeling the eyes of her mother watching her. There was no way out of it. She entered tentatively and closed the door behind her, a final sound to her ears. The smell of ginger and other familiar spices tickled her nose and her belly gave a desperate, gurgling noise. She hadn't even known she was hungry and she hadn't thought about how much she had missed her mother's meals. Helen was an excellent cook, but she rarely made anything that would remind Aline of China, except the salad they'd had on their first date. Although Aline had admitted back then that the food in Europe was much better than in China she sometimes longed for a traditional Chinese dish. _

_Aline could hardly manage to keep herself from bursting into the kitchen, and she dragged her and Helen's bags mutely upstairs to deposit them in her room. By the time she returned to the dining room Jia and Helen were already sitting by the table, chit-chatting cheerfully. Aline stopped for a second, baffled by how easily her mother and Helen were talking to each other as if they'd been friends for years. Jia said something apparently funny and Helen laughed, throwing her head back. Her golden ringlets bounced and the sound of her warm laugh filled the air._

_Aline approached the two women, almost terrified by the friendliness they shared. Helen cast another smile upon seeing Aline, gesturing her to take the seat next to her. Aline did as asked, still thunderstruck._

_"The duck is in the oven," Jia said, and Aline wondered if her mother might have noticed how hungry she was. It was the first time since the battle at the Burren that Aline could feel her appetite return. She hadn't eaten much during the last few days. _

_Aline nodded._

_"Where is Dad?" she asked dryly, her eyes sternly fixed on her mother. Jia had her lips pinched together into a grim line, and her eyes quickly darted to her right. Aline followed the gaze of her mother and her heart skipped a beat as she saw he father standing on the threshold. His face was set, his posture tensed. Aline tried to read him, tried to tell if he was angry or upset, but his expression was blank. He did great in hiding his true feelings, but Aline could tell that he wasn't all too pleased to see Helen sitting at his dining table. _

_An unspoken conversation passed between her parents and Aline remembered her mother telling her about the look only people who were in love could exchange. Not only could two partners express their love by only looking at each other, they were also able to communicate without words. Aline wished she could tell what her father was trying to say to her mother, but judging by the expression on Jia's face it wasn't anything good._

_Aline's eyes narrowed on her father. Anger and hatred started to boil inside her and she swallowed against the bitter taste in her mouth, watching Patrick. He remained on the threshold, gazing at Helen grimly. He slowly turned away, and this one single movement of disapproval was enough for Aline to leap up her chair. _

"_Don't you dare walk away from me!" The words had stumbled out of Aline's mouth, harshly and accusingly. Her father stopped, half turned towards the hallway and his hands slightly trembling by his side, and Aline feared for a second he would scream back at her, but he didn't. Rage was still whirling inside her like a storm._

"_You are not going to run away from this. Not this time," Aline snapped, ignoring the look on her mother's face. She knew that Jia would try to calm her down, but she didn't want to. She kept her glance steady at her father, her hands clenched into fists and was painfully remember of Patrick screaming at his wife after learning about his daughter's girlfriend. Maybe she did resemble him and maybe they were just the same, both too stubborn to give in. But she had made herself a promise. _

"_I'm talking to you," she hissed, "and this time you can't escape. Look at me!"_

_Tentatively Patrick turned to look at his daughter, a shadow crossing his face. He looked haunted._

"_Aline, please," he whispered, his voice crackly, but she interrupted him. _

"_No, Dad, I'll talk now," she said. "You had your chance."_

_Aline could catch a glimpse at Helen who was still sitting on the chair next to her, her eyes widened in shock. She could tell Helen didn't approve of the way she had approached her father, but for her it was the right thing to do._

"_Why didn't you apologize and why did you lie to Mum about it?" Aline inquired of her father. Patrick immediately glared at her mother which made Aline even more furious. How could he blame her? She had done nothing wrong._

"_Answer me!" Aline cried and out of the corner of her eye she saw Jia flinch. Aline had always been a good daughter; trusting, obedient and – most of all – respectful. But all of these things had vanished the moment Patrick had decided to disapprove of his own daughter._

"_Aline," he said, trying to maintain his composure. He was still on the threshold as if he wanted to stay away from her as far as possible. "What do you want me to say? I told you already that there was nothing I had to apologize for. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for not treating– " and he paused, quickly glancing at Helen, "her the way you wanted it, but I can't. I am not okay with it and I don't know if I'll ever be."_

"_But why?" Aline said. "Why can't you love me the way I am?"_

"_I still love you," he retorted. "You're my daughter and I'll always love you. It's just…"_

"_You'll never approve of it," Aline concluded and her heart ached. This was worse than she had expected it to be._

_Patrick shook his head. "I am sorry, Aline. I just wished… I had wished for you to be normal."_

"_I am normal," Aline said, but deep down the words had hurt more than anything before. It was like the tip of a knife piercing her heart, but she stayed calm, not wanting her father to see it. _

"_Look, I shouldn't have said the things I said after you'd told me and your mother about _this_," Patrick admitted, almost spitting out the last word, and added, "but do you really want to blame me for telling you how I truly feel, for being honest with you?"_

_Aline said nothing and only glared at her father, her eyes slowly filling with hot tears._

"_I don't mind Helen staying here," Patrick said, "and I won't interrupt your dinners anymore, but don't expect me to join your charade."_

_And at that he vanished._

_Aline slumped back into her seat, feeling weak as if all the energy had been drained out of her body. She felt Helen placing her hand atop of her own and she welcomed her girlfriend's warmth. _

"_Aline, I…" Jia said, but choked._

"_It's fine, Mum," Aline said through gritted teeth. "It's not your fault."_

_And she reached up to wipe away her tears._

"Are you in there? Aline?"

Aline almost slipped in the shower as she heard Helen who had returned from the Gard calling her name. She quickly turned off the water and stared at her hands that were now wrinkled like the ones of an eighty year old lady. How long had she been in here? She had been too lost in her thoughts.

Aline hastily stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her torso and walked back into the bedroom. Helen sat on the bed, her hair ruffled and her cheeks turned red by the freezing wind outside.

"You're home early," Aline said and crossed the room to greet her girlfriend with a quick kiss. Helen eyed her skeptical.

"I don't know for how long you were in that shower, but it's already past five," Helen said and Aline blushed.

"Really? I probably should get dressed," she said and walked over to the wardrobe to pull out fresh pants and a shirt.

"Any news?" she asked while shrugging on her pants. She heard Helen sigh and then say, "Unfortunately, no. Sebastian's still missing and so is the Cup. There has been no sign of him whatsoever and I don't like that. Who knows what he is plotting now."

Aline pulled on her shirt and returned to Helen.

"Is there something else bothering you? You look distressed," Aline asked worriedly and Helen raked her hands through her golden curls.

"No, I'm –" she stopped, glimpsing at Aline and said, "Okay, I'm not fine. I am worried."

"But why? I mean except the obvious reasons," Aline said and sat down on the bed next to Helen. The half-faerie was avoiding her gaze and kept her eyes firmly straight ahead, staring at who knows what.

"I worry for my family," Helen sighed.

"Helen, I know you fear for them, but –" Aline said carefully, but was interrupted by Helen.

"I know what you're about to say," Helen said, turning to face Aline. Her eyes were full of concern and her eyebrows drawn together. "You're going to tell me that there is nothing to worry about and that I should stop wavering over my family, but I can't."

Aline opened her mouth to say something, but again Helen stopped her.

"I miss them so much," she said and this time her voice was pleading. "Aline, what if something happens to them? I can't bear the thought of never seeing them again."

Helen lowered her gaze. "I would never forgive myself."

"Nothing is going to happen to them," Aline said. "They are safe at the Los Angeles Institute. Staying in Idris is the most dangerous thing one can do at the moment. We are Sebastian's main target."

Helen said nothing, glaring at her feet that tangled from the edge of the bed. Aline reached for her girlfriend and placed her hand on Helen's.

"I promised you that you'll see them again and I'll keep that promise," Aline said, but Helen still didn't look at her. Aline hated to see her girlfriend hurt, and she wanted to help so she said, "I'll ask my Mum for permission and we can leave by tomorrow."

Helen's head jerked up and Aline could see a weak smile crossing the half-faerie's face.

"You would do that?" Helen's eyes were shining as brightly as the Penhallow pendant at her throat. Aline grinned back at Helen.

"Of course I would. You came here to be with me," Aline said, "and you've stood by my side all the time. It's only fair to pay you back."

"You don't owe me anything," Helen said quickly.

"I know I don't," Aline admitted, "but I want to do something. I can't just watch you suffer. We'll leave tomorrow. I'll take care of that."

Helen looked as if she was about to object, but instead she kissed Aline. It was a deep, lingering kiss and Aline could smell Helen's flowery scent that always made her weak. She hummed against Helen's mouth and put more pressure into the kiss. Her hands wandered up Helen's spine and she buried her hands in her golden ringlets. Helen stirred, moving closer to Aline, and their lips never disconnected.

Aline lost herself into the kiss and for a short time it was only her and Helen. She forced herself to pull away from the tantalizing kiss and the seductive glance Helen cast her made it even harder for her to resist.

"I want to take you out for dinner," Aline said, pushing Helen slightly away from her. The half-faerie pouted and glared at Aline. "Can't we just stay here?"

She leaned in, trying to kiss her girlfriend, but Aline retreated.

"We haven't been on a date for months," Aline said. "Actually, we only had one date which I ruined, so let me make it up to you."

Helen still didn't seem convinced by Aline's plan. "You can also make it up to me in here."

Aline chuckled. "There's time for that later." She leaped up, Helen looking at her disapprovingly, but in the end the half-faerie gave in, and ten minutes later they left the house.


	20. Chapter 20 - Date Night

**As you all know I am not a native speaker and therefore I am currently looking for a Beta reader. I would like someone to read my stories before I publish them to check for grammar, spelling, etc. and maybe also give tips on improving my writing if necessary. So if anyone of you is interest or knows a skilled Beta reader PM me.**

**Kt, if you had an account I'd pick you as you are my dearest fan :)**

* * *

Alicante offered only a small amount of restaurants. Aline tried to pick the most romantic one and it turned out to be quite a challenge considering with what was at hand. On their way to their restaurant they strolled along the narrow streets of the Glass City, holding hands. The moment the sun had set an icy wind had rushed through the city causing them to shiver. Aline had wrapped her coat tighter around her body, buttoning it up on the front.

"Where are we going?" Helen now asked curiously.

"That's going to be a surprise," Aline said with a smirk on her face. Helen pouted. "I don't like surprises."

"Yes, you do," Aline retorted. "Every girl loves surprises."

Helen eyed her girlfriend skeptically. "I don't."

"Stop being such a sourpuss," Aline scolded her. "I am trying to have a nice evening with my girlfriend."

"I know, but -" Helen said, but was interrupted by Aline.

"No more but's this evening," she said. She came to a halt in a narrow alley between two brick buildings and pulled Helen after her into the shadows. Aline pushed her girlfriend up against the wall and Helen gasped in astonishment. Aline brought her lips down on the half-faerie's mouth, kissing her with passion. Helen stirred, struggling to escape Aline's grip, but Aline only increased the pressure of her lips.

Helen mumbled something unintelligible against Aline's mouth and Aline pulled away quickly.

"What did you say?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I said I hate your surprises," Helen said, her gaze firmly on Aline.

Aline rolled her eyes at the half-faerie. "You said that already. Come on, we haven't had a night for ourselves since we moved into my parent's house."

Helen gnawed on her lip. She couldn't deny that Aline had made a point. Helen had spent most evenings up at the Gard together with Jia, discussing the issue of Jonathan Morgenstern, and Aline had been forced to dine all by herself.

Helen opened her mouth to speak, but Aline grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her down the alley.

"You're going to love it," was all she said and Helen decided not to contradict.

A few minutes later they reached the restaurant Aline had chosen. Aline had to admit that it was more of a bistro than a restaurant. Probably adapted from a small café one would find just behind the borders of Idris in France the modest establishment was furnished with not more than five tables, all of which were illuminated by one single candle atop of it. The cozy atmosphere seemed to brighten Helen's mood and she grinned at Aline as one of the waitresses - neatly dressed in black and white - led them to their table.

Aline gladly took the menus offered to her and she flipped them open impatiently. She hadn't noticed before how hungry she was. Helen on the other hand wasn't hungry at all; she was busy taking in the scene around her. Her eyes drifted through the small, dimly lighted bistro. The table they had been seated at was located on the far corner, hidden from the views of others, but Helen could still glimpse at the other tables. Only two of them were taken. At one sat a couple gawking at each other dreamily. The second one was taken up by a group of Shadowhunters Helen guessed were somewhere around the age of thirty. They were engaged in a heated conversation and by the movements of their lips she could tell they were talking about Jonathan Morgenstern.

"Helen?"

Both Aline and the waitress were staring at her; the girl in the white shirt was impatiently twirling a pen in her fingers.

"What would you like to drink?" Aline repeated, probably not for the first time.

"Tea, please," Helen said, picking the first thing that came to her mind, and their waitress left to get their drinks.

"Are you alright?" Aline asked concerned.

Helen nodded, but her eyes were still fixed on the table where the Shadowhunters had mingled. Something about them was bothering her, but she couldn't quiet tell what it was.

The waitress returned and placed teacup and teapot in front of Helen. She took their orders, and again Helen had chosen randomly. Her head – and heart – was somewhere entirely else.

She felt Aline place her hand upon her own on the table and she snapped out of her thoughts. Helen blinked at Aline and only now did she notice the soft music of a violin playing in the back ground. Aline smiled at her happily and Helen couldn't help but return the gesture. She hadn't known this side of Aline, the one that would choose a romantic bistro to distract her from her homesickness. For a moment Helen was lost in Aline. She watched the shadows caused by the flickering candle crossing Aline's face, her dark eyes gleaming in the light. Her black hair was loosely hanging down, brushing her cheeks slightly as she lowered her head. Their eyes met and Helen thought how lucky she was to call Aline her girlfriend. Helen reminisced about the day a few months ago when they had first met. Ever since then their relationship had developed into a strong bond and Helen felt more than affection and love. She knew that Aline was the one true love she had always hoped for.

"Helen, are you even listening to me?" Aline said slightly annoyed.

"Yes," Helen lied quickly, but Aline knew her good enough not to believe her.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

"I was thinking about my siblings," Helen lied again, but this time it was part of the truth and Aline didn't notice it.

"You need to stop wavering your head over it," Aline said.

A weak smile crossed Helen's face.

"My step-mother used to say that all the time," she said and her eyes darted to the teapot. She lifted it carefully and poured a cup. When she returned her attention to Aline she saw that her girlfriend had watched her with concern.

"I didn't mean to make you sad," Aline said, lowering her gaze. "I wanted to distract you from your siblings and instead I'll remind you of your dead step-mother."

"It's not your fault," Helen said quickly and stroked her thumb over the back of Aline's hand, absent-mindedly. "You know, I think about her a lot."

"You do?" Aline asked astonished. "But she wasn't-"

"She wasn't my real mother," Helen finished the sentence for her. "I know, but still every time I close my eyes and think about my parents I see her face next to my fathers. She was more a mother to me than the other one could possibly be."

Aline said nothing, too touched by the tone that had colored Helen's voice. It had been full of respect, love and, sadly, grief. Aline knew that Helen loved her siblings and her father unconditionally - she talked about them constantly - but she had never mentioned her mother. It had always seemed, at least to Aline, that Helen considered neither of the women her true mother.

"She was a wonderful person," Helen continued and another smile flitted across her face. "She was an even better mother. When my father first introduced me to her I barely talked and I ignored her. I wanted her to go away, because I feared she would take away my father. But soon after that I opened up. She was one of those people everyone loves. Her smile lit up her whole face, made her grey eyes shine, and you had to smile too. She taught me so many things over the years."

"I love your smile too," Aline said, tentatively lifting her hand to tuck a strand of Helen's gold locks behind her ear. "If your step-mother's was half as beautiful as yours then it must have been breathtaking."

Helen nuzzled her cheek against the palm of Aline's hand and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Aline's fingers. Aline lowered her hand and placed it next to Helen's on the table. Their family rings were gleaming in the flicker of the light cast by the candle.

"When she died," Helen said, "I was devastated. It affected me more than my faerie mother leaving us. She did it by choice; my step mother had no choice. If she could she would have stayed, but my other mother abandoned me and Mark. She never loved us the way our step-mother did."

While talking about her step-mother had brightened her eyes a gloomy shadow was now crossing her face. It wasn't hatred, but something close to that.

Aline stared at Helen, eyes widened in shock. Helen was a loving and caring person and never before had she seemed so bitter about something.

Upon seeing Aline's reaction Helen hastily added, "I didn't hate my faerie mother. I even mourned her when I heard she died. After all she was my mother, and my father told me that leaving us was the hardest thing she'd ever done."

"So why did she leave you?" Aline asked.

"I honestly don't know," Helen admitted. "Dad always kept it a secret, but I guessed it had something to do with her being a faerie. Maybe it had torn at their marriage and in the end had broken it. For all I know is that she returned to the Seelie Court where she died a few months later."

"How old were you when this happened? Do you even remember her?" Aline asked curiously.

"I was too young to remember anything," Helen said sadly. "I even forgot her face, so one day my father gave me a picture of her and I realized how much I resembled her. Back then it was too painful to look at the image, but years later, when I had accepted the fact that she was gone and my anger had vanished, I took it out again and it even made me smile."

She paused, taking a sip from the teacup for the first time. It was cold and tasted bitter.

"I think I was never really able to put all of this behind me. There are so many things I felt since she left. At first there was anger and hatred, then sorrow and pain, but the thought of her never stopped hurting me."

Aline was about to say something when the waitress reappeared at their table, placing their orders in front of them. She left with a smile to get a refill on Aline's drink.

Helen glanced at her plate. She couldn't recall what she'd ordered but it looked like a pasta dish with vegetables and a light cream sauce.

For a few minutes they were busy eating and neither of the girls talked. Aline had hoped to surprise her girlfriend with a nice dinner in a cozy bistro and instead the atmosphere was tense. Aline sensed that Helen was even more miserable than when they'd left the Penhallow House.  
Aline knew that although Helen was saddened by not being with her family talking about her siblings would brighten her mood, so she said, "Who's your favorite?"

Helen blinked at Aline, clearly confused by the change of subject. She lowered her fork and said, "What do you mean?"

"You've got to have a favorite brother or sister," Aline said.

Helen shook her head vehemently. "Of course not. I love all of them equally."

Aline eyed her girlfriend, waiting impatiently for Helen to tell her the truth. The half-faerie finally gave in and sighed, "Fine. If I'd have to pick it would be Julian. He is gentle, sensitive and calming. He holds his stele the way an artist would hold his brush, and it always makes me smirk."

Helen's blue-green eyes flared up with joy just as Aline had predicted. Helen chuckled.

"One time when we were still little Julian came to me and..." she drifted off into reciting stories from her childhood, a smile constantly on her lips. Most of them included her and Jules, but she also talked about the others, and one hour flew by. The waitress had cleared their table and they were sharing a lava cake for dessert.

"They really did color your cat? Poor thing," Aline said, but she had to grin by the thought of it.

"Yes, I was pretty mad at Jules, but when he looked at me with those big eyes I melted," Helen said and added, "Like I always do when it comes to him."

"Because you're sensitive, too. That's what I love about you," Aline said and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. She tasted like chocolate, and Aline hummed against her mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," Helen said and deepened the kiss. She placed her hand at the nape of Aline's neck, forcing her to keep the kiss up. Aline's lips parted in surprise and their tongues collided. The kiss became more urgent, and lust stirred inside Aline. They broke apart before things got too heated. Aline's face was flushed and her hair ruffled where Helen had buried her fingers into it.

"What was that for?" Aline stuttered. Helen's lips curled into a seductive smile.

"For showing me that sometimes surprises aren't that bad."

Aline grinned and reached up to twirl a lock of Helen's hair around her finger. Aline gazed at her girlfriend dreamily and Helen gave one of her stunning smiles.

All of a sudden Helen's expression darkened.

"What's wrong?" Aline asked alarmed. Helen tilted her head towards the table where the group of Shadowhunters she had watched before were still sitting and gestured Aline not to look, but only listen. Within the last hour more people had arrived and the bistro was now crowded. Aline had to concentrate to make out their words through the chatter.

"...shouldn't have to look at that. It's disgusting," said one of the male Shadowhunters. He had dark, curly hair and thick eyebrows. His face was distorted in hatred.

"I don't understand how she can allow her daughter fooling around with that half breed. I would be ashamed. Besides, she's our Consul and she should be a role model to our children, but instead..." It was the Shadowhunter across from the dark haired who had talked. His hair was fair and missing in some places.

A woman with brown curls interrupted him. "She should have forbidden it."

"It's already forbidden by Law," retorted the dark haired man, "but it looks like the Consul's daughter doesn't bother about that."

"Lazlo was right," said the fair haired one. "She should be banished from the Council. At least we wouldn't have to look at that anymore."

Aline couldn't tell what they said next. The noise surrounding them made it unable to follow their conversation any further.  
Aline glanced at her girlfriend. Helen was as pale as a ghost and Aline feared she would throw up any minute. She quickly gestured the waitress to bring the bill, and she dropped the money on the table before leaping up the chair.

She dragged Helen with her and they burst into the streets, welcoming the cold, fresh air. Helen gasped and stared at Aline in shock.

"Tell me that this didn't just happen!"

"I wish I could," Aline said sadly and watched Helen rake her hands frantically through her hair.

"I want to go home," she said dryly and Aline didn't object. They walked back the same way they had come from in mutual silence. At some point Aline reached for Helen's hand and the half-faerie accepted gladly, interlacing her finger's with Aline's.

Aline could already spot her house when Helen spoke for the first time, "I really appreciate what you did tonight."

Aline's throat escaped a desperate laugh. "What do you mean? The part where I caused you pain because I reminded you of your mother or the moment those douchebags..." Aline broke off, too shaken to talk.

"I was talking about you trying to cheer me up," Helen said. "It's not your fault it didn't work out."

Aline said nothing as they climbed the front steps of the Penhallow House. She noticed that although it was already late her father was still up and light was spilling through the window of the living room out onto the street. Aline rummaged through her pocket, retrieved her keys and carefully unlocked the front door. She gestured Helen to follow her quietly and they made their way up to her bedroom without disturbing her father who had fallen asleep on the sofa. Aline was still unable to suppress the anger that boiled up inside her every time she saw Patrick, but she had learned not to act on it. It was for the best to just leave things the way they were even if it meant not talking to her own father.

She softly closed the bedroom door behind her and pushed back the worries her father caused her. The evening was already tremendously ruined.

When she turned to face Helen she dropped the keys she had been holding on to. Her mouth opened unwillingly as she watched her girlfriend unzipping her pants and slowly wiggling out of them. With one swift move she pulled her shirt over her head and stood, only dressed in her underwear, in front of Aline, a seductive smirk on her lips.

"Maybe you can still make it up to me?" she said cockily.

On another night under different circumstances Aline would have tried to control her temper, to not throw herself at Helen and kiss her with all the force she could come up with, but tonight was not one of those nights. Hastily she got rid of her own coat, pants and shirt, her eyes constantly on Helen. She cast her clothes carelessly to the ground, walked up to Helen and cupped the half-faerie's face in her hands. She pressed her lips desperately on Helen's, wanting to taste her, explore her. Their tongues collided the way they had in the bistro, but this time it was more demanding. A tickle spread through Aline's body, like a jolt of electricity, and every inch of her yearned for Helen.

Helen gasped in surprise as Aline lifted her up. The half-faerie wrapped her arms around Aline's neck and her legs around her waist, clinging to her girlfriend as she walked her over to the bed. Aline looked so delicate and fragile that sometimes Helen forget how strong she was.

They collapsed on the bed, their lips still connected. Aline bit down on Helen's lower lip, wanting to hear her moan, and reached up to place one hand on Helen's breast. Helen sucked in the air through her gritted teeth, a low groan escaping her throat, and her body arched up as Aline lowered her head, tracing a pattern of kisses down her neck. Her hand was gently stroking Helen breasts as Aline nipped at Helen's collarbone, sucking in some of the skin.

"Aline," Helen whispered. Aline lifted her head and their eyes met momentarily before Aline returned to kissing down Helen's neck. She grabbed the strap of Helen's bra and tugged at it impatiently. Helen struggled herself into an upright position; within seconds Aline had removed the piece and thrown it over her shoulder.

Their lips reconnected and Aline moaned as she felt Helen's erect nipples brush her skin. She quickly reached back to unclasp her own bra and shrugged off her panties. She sighed, realizing that Helen was still wearing hers and with trembling hands she pulled them off the half-faerie. Aline froze for a moment, glancing down at her girlfriend. The light that spilled from the streets through the thin fabric of the curtains into the room illuminated Helen's pale face, giving it a golden shine. Her eyes, the same color as the pendant that rested against her throat, were looking at Aline expectantly.

"You're so incredibly beautiful," Aline whispered, caressing Helen's cheek with the tip of her index finger. Helen's lips parted slightly as if she wanted to say something, but Aline stopped her, bringing down her mouth on Helen's. The half-faerie responded to the kiss instantly, reaching up to bury her hands in Aline's hair. She pulled her closer and kissed her, more fiercely this time.

Aline lost herself in Helen, the scent of the half-faerie making her dizzy. They kissed, Helen running her fingers all over Aline, digging her nails into her shoulder blades as Aline's hand wandered down on Helen's body. The half-faerie moaned with pleasure, and Aline grinned satisfied.

Later they collapsed on the crumpled sheets, breathing heavily, and Helen nuzzled against Aline's shoulder.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Aline said, stroking Helen's arm gently, and she thought it wouldn't be possible to love someone any more than she loved Helen.

* * *

Aline's eyes flung open immediately and she sat up, her gaze drifting through the room. It was unusually bright and she realized with shock that it must be midday already. But something else had woken her up. There was another knock on the door and Aline asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me." It was her mother's voice. Who else would it have been?

"One second," Aline cried and hastily struggled out of her sheets to gather her clothes from the floor. She shrugged on her pants and shirt and quickly hid Helen's clothes under the bed. Helen was still fast asleep, her naked body covered only partly by a blanket. The bed was a mess, and Aline glanced at the mirror to make sure she didn't look the same way. She smoothed down her ruffled hair and tiptoed over to the door, opening it slightly. She peered out onto the hallway and found her mother standing a few feet away, fully dressed in her Consul robe and a distraught look on her face. Aline slipped out of the room, closed the door carefully behind her and approached her mother.

"What's wrong?" she asked, almost choking on the words. She didn't like the look her mother gave her; it meant nothing good. "Is it Sebastian?" she added.

Jia shook her head. "I am so sorry, Aline."

Aline almost yelped in surprise as her mother pulled her into a tight hug. It only lasted a few seconds, and then she released her daughter, her eyebrows still drawn together in concern.

"What is it, Mum?" Aline asked, more firmly this time. "You're scaring me!"

"Aline, it's…" Jia started, but broke off. Her mother never had any problems finding the right words, especially not when in her Consul robe, and it was unsettling to see her that way.

Aline was about to open her mouth and say something when Jia added, "It's Helen's siblings. The Los Angeles Institute is under attack and we are about to open a Portal to bring them here."

Aline had seen her mother's lips move as she spoke and she had heard the words coming out of it, but it didn't make any sense to her. For a moment Aline only stood there, thunderstruck and unable to move. She had promised it to Helen, had told her so many times that nothing would happen to them. Helen…

"I'll tell her," was all Aline could manage to say. She turned away from her mother, hesitated, and then, more quickly, opened the door to wake her girlfriend.

Jia remained for a second, watching her daughter disappearing into her room. She hadn't bothered to close the door behind her and although Jia couldn't see either of the girls she could hear Helen's cry of agony. She heard the half-faerie calling out her sibling's names, her voice full of pain and sorrow, and Jia had to force back the tears. She slowly retreated and hurried off to the Portal.


	21. Chapter 21 - Shattered into Pieces

**Thank you for all the new reviews, penxitalita, Kt, cresent 95 and whoever wrote the anonymous one. **

**I know my updates are not as often as they used to be... I wish I could post a new chapter everyday, but there is still school and work... I'll do my best.**

**Now I've reached a point where every chapter is just sad. There is no other word to describe this, and I have to tell you guys, this story won't end good. This is not a secret; everyone who has read City of Heavenly Fire (and I hope everyone of you has, if not, go read it) knows that there is no happy end for Aline and Helen. I want to keep this story the way it is, filling in the blanks in some way, and therefore prepare for a sad ending. At least it will give me a good start for another Heline story! :)**

**Enough of that, please enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

Helen closed the door softly behind her and slumped to the ground, burying her face in her hands. She sobbed quietly, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Julian's voice could be heard out here in the hallway, as he tried to calm Emma down. The image of Emma, clutching the sword Cortana in her hands, appeared behind Helen's closed eyelids. She could still hear the scream that had escaped Emma's throat when Helen had told her about her parents' demise. Of all the things that had happened during the last few days, this had been the hardest for Helen, even though the memory of her siblings' arrival was still painful to think about.

The moment Aline had woke her up on the day of the attack and told her what had happened, she had leapt up, quickly dressed herself and dashed down the hallway to find Jia. The Portal had already been opened and a dozen Shadowhunters had gathered around it. Helen had dropped down to her knees, her heart pounding wildly in her chest and her face wet with tears. She had stared at the shimmering Portal, Aline's hand placed on her shoulder, and had done the only thing she could, wait. It had been the longest few minutes of her life, hoping and begging that her siblings were alright. People had been chatting around her, discussing things, but she had ignored all of them. The only thing she had been aware of was Aline's presence and the blue whirl of the Portal. She had finally breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Drusilla stumbling through the Portal, her arms wrapped tightly around Tavvy but her relief had been short-lived when she saw how terrified she looked. Immediately Helen had pulled both of them into her arms, sobbing. Tiberius and Livia had followed, holding hands, and she had embraced them too. They had all stared at the Portal, waiting for Julian or Mark to arrive, but nothing had happened. Helen's heart had skipped a beat and she had given a cry the moment Julian appeared, looking terrified, an unconscious Emma by his side.

What had followed was a blur to Helen. They had offered her siblings a room on the upper level of the Penhallow House and Silent Brothers had arrived to take care of Emma. Helen had tried to calm down Tavvy who had cried the whole day after they'd arrived. All this time she had forced back her own tears, not allowing herself to show her sorrow, but the encounter with Emma had been too much for her. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Helen?"

There were footsteps and the rustling sound of clothes as someone sat down next to her. She felt a hand brush her arm, but she kept her face hidden. No doubt it was Aline. Helen knew the sound of her feet and the smell of ginger that tickled her nose. Tentatively, she lifted her head and nuzzled Aline's shoulder. It was now eerily quiet. The noises coming from Emma's room had died away, and Helen knew that Jia had taken her other siblings for a walk.

She was surprised when Jia had offered to take care of them for a few hours. After the attack on the Los Angeles Institute she had spent most of her days up at the Gard, and Helen had been thankful when she had offered her help. Maybe she'd only done it to strengthen their bond, but Helen was already grateful that Jia had opened her home for her family.

Aline sat mutely next to Helen, one finger gently stroking her arm. Being in a relationship with Helen for months now had taught her that sometimes it was better to say nothing and hold her instead. Helen would talk eventually. Aline brushed a soft kiss to Helen's cheek and the half-faerie stirred. Their eyes met, and Helen's were still glassy with tears.

"Emma is devastated," Helen said hoarsely. "When I told her, she started to scream and then Julian brought her her sword she calls Cortana. Her screams stopped and she hugged the blade the way someone would hug a teddy bear. Her hand was bleeding and I wanted to stop her, but Jules wouldn't let me. It was horrible."

Aline placed an arm around Helen's shoulder and pulled the half-faerie closer. She dropped her head on top of Helen's, taking in her flowering scent, and murmured, "You didn't have to do this."

"Who else would have done it?" Helen retorted instantly, her body stiff against Aline's side. "I couldn't burden Julian with breaking the news to Emma. You can't expect a twelve-year-old to tell his best friend that her parents died, and besides me, there is no adult here Emma is familiar with. Since she doesn't know you or your mother, she wouldn't have talked to you and it would only have frightened her."

Aline sighed. "I know. I wish there had been someone else. You've been through so much these past few days."

The tears had dried on Helen's cheeks, and she ran her hands through her tangled curls before returning her gaze to Aline. Seeing the worried expression on her girlfriend's face caused her eyes to fill with tears again. She smiled weakly at Aline, pushing back the tears.

"Did you talk to Jia?" Helen asked almost choking on the words. She bit down on her lower lip and her eyes darted away from Aline, not wanting Aline to see her in tears again.

"I did," Aline said, "but they still can't track Mark."

A low whimper escaped Helen's throat and she pinched her lips together, wiping at a tear on the corner of her eye with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Helen, this doesn't mean he's dead. We would know if he wasn't alive anymore," Aline said as calm as possible, but that they were still unable to find Helen's brother scared Aline as well. She had seen Helen's heart break as the half-faerie had asked Julian about her brother and father, the Portal closing behind him with a final thump. Julian had shaken his head and more tears had streamed down Helen's face.

"What if it's even worse that he is still alive?" Helen said, sobbing slightly. "For all we know Sebastian might as well keep him as a hostage and torture him for information about the Clave. Maybe he's even torturing my-" Helen broke off, gasping for air. Once more she buried her face in her hands, shaking against Aline's side as she cried.

She didn't need to finish the sentence. There was only one more person left Helen would worry about. After her siblings had arrived, they hadn't been sure about what had happened to Andrew Blackthorn, but had assumed that he had either died or had been Turned by the Cup. Later, it had been confirmed by a group of Shadowhunters who had searched the Los Angeles Institute that no body had been found and he was presumed to have been Turned. Aline knew that this was even worse. She had fought against the Dark Nephilim at the Burren and had seen their blank eyes. All runes had been ripped from their skin and they hadn't been able to use their seraph blades anymore. They were no longer children of the Angel, but more of the demon.

"There's still hope for a cure," Aline said, and there was no need for Helen to add anything else. She knew what Aline was talking about. Ever since Jia had found out about the battle at the Burren she had been hiring warlocks to find a way how to cure the Turned ones, how to make them Nephilim again. She had even called upon the Spiral Labyrinth, but hadn't heard from them yet.

Helen was still shaking, but her tears had dried as she said, "I don't think that they can be cured. I think they are lost and gone forever."

"Why would you say that?" Aline asked baffled. "Don't you want to save your Dad? They'll find a way and -"

"No," Helen interrupted her, a harsh tone to her voice. "I don't want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed later on. I saw their faces at the Burren. They are no longer Nephilim, and I don't think they can be saved."

She turned her head to face Aline. They were so close Helen's nose almost touched Aline's cheek, and Helen was still propped against Aline's body. Her blue-green eyes were firmly on Aline, and she said, "I do wish that they find a cure, I really do. I want this to end and I want my father to come back, not only for me, but for my siblings. Who else is going to take care of them? But I can't allow myself to hope. I can wish for it, but not hope, because chances are slim that he'll ever return as the man he used to be."

Aline opened her mouth to say something, but words wouldn't come so she shut it again. They sat in mutual silence, staring at the opposite wall. There was nothing Aline could have said to cheer Helen up and she hated how useless it made her feel. She wanted to help Helen, wanted to ease her pain, but she knew there was nothing she could do. At least she had taken some pressure off Helen by getting her mother to go for a walk with the kids. Aline had been surprised by how fast Jia had agreed to do it, almost as surprised as she had been when Jia had offered the Blackthorns to stay. Inviting Helen into her home was one thing, but allowing her siblings to move in as well was an even bigger gesture, even if it was only temporarily.

Yes, these past few days had been full of surprises, Aline thought and was reminded of her father's reaction when he had learned about the attack. He had barely shown any hospitality towards Helen since she had moved in, but he had welcomed her siblings with open arms and had even agreed to take care of them if necessary. Patrick still avoided Helen, but what counted was that he finally took interest in his daughter's life and that he had opened up after all those weeks of cutting himself off from his family. Now more than ever Aline was able to understand the importance of family and it hurt seeing Helen's slowly falling apart.

"I was thinking about cooking something for tonight. Maybe it'll remind them of home," Helen said, her voice still hoarse, and quickly added, "in a good way."

"I'm sure they'd love it," Aline said, wrapping her arms tighter around Helen and pulling her even closer. Some time passed, Aline couldn't tell if it was only minutes or hours, and neither of the girls talked. They just held on to each other, Helen desperately trying to fit together the pieces of her broken heart.

The silence was disrupted by a child's laughter and they both leaped up simultaneously the moment Drusilla appeared at the far end of the corridor. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and for the first time in days, a smile was on her lips. Her unmistakable Blackthorn eyes darted to where Aline and Helen were standing and she ran up to them, chuckling. She was followed by the twins and Jia who was holding Tavvy. All of them seemed to be in an unusual good mood, smiling brightly, except Ty whose expression was as blank as it had been since they'd arrived.

"Aline, look what I found," Drusilla said proudly, holding out a fir cone, and her eyes gleamed with joy.

"That's beautiful," Aline said, kneeling down to touch the fir cone. "I didn't know you could find these in Alicante. You are a lucky girl."

Drusilla smiled even more. Sometimes it was the little things that made one happy, and especially during this time the Blackthorn children needed something to distract them, even if it was just a fir cone.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining the moment," Jia said, "but I need to talk to you, Helen."

All of a sudden the smile on Drusilla's face vanished, and Livia quickly grabbed Ty's hand as if to protect him. It was heartbreaking to see how easily you could startle them when otherwise they were brave and fearless like all Shadowhunters, but then they were still children.

Helen's and Aline's eyes met; the half-faerie looked distraught. Aline nodded slightly, stepped up to her mother and said, "I'll take care of the kids in the meantime."

"Thank you," Jia said and handed her Tavvy. The little boy instantly grabbed a strand of Aline's black hair and pulled at it fiercely.

"Ouch," Aline exclaimed and stared at the boy, waiting for him to chuckle like he used to when he played with her hair. There was nothing. Not even a smile flitting across Tavvy's face. He looked at Aline with big eyes, and then buried his face in her shoulder as if to hide from her. Aline gently stroked his back, brushing a soft kiss on his dark curls that were a replica of Andrew's, and she reached out to take Drusilla by the hand.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and find something to eat." Again no one responded. They all followed her silently, and Aline cast another glance back at Helen. The half-faerie had a wistful look on her face and she had to tear her eyes away, returning her attention to Jia.

"Did something happen while you were out with the kids?" Helen asked immediately. This was the first thing she had thought of when Jia had said she needed to talk to her. Her siblings were always the first thing that came up in her mind.

"Everything went fine, Helen," Jia reassured her. "Though it didn't change the fact that they are shattered about what happened at the Institute, but for a few hours they were allowed to be without worries. That's all we can hope for now, I'm sorry."

Helen nodded, unsure what to say. She was tired of talking, tired of telling her siblings the lie that everything will be alright. No matter how this all would end, her family would never be the same. The impact of the things that had occurred during the attack on the Institute was too severe to be ever forgotten. Her family had lost their home and two of its members all in on one day. Her siblings had been ripped away from Los Angeles, put into a surrounding they weren't familiar with, and Helen was the only thing they could hold on to.

"Maybe we should take a seat and get some tea," Jia offered and again Helen nodded mutely. Jia led Helen to the study where the half-faerie took a seat while waiting for Jia to brew the tea in the kitchen downstairs. She reappeared, carrying a tray, and put everything down in front of Helen. The sweet scent of tea filled the air and Helen recognized the smell instantly.

"How did you know that this is my favorite?" she asked astonished, but she could already think of the answer.

"Aline," was all Jia said, a fleeting smile crossing her face. She poured a cup for Helen and held it out to her.

"I have to apologize up front for what I am about to say," Jia said while she reached out for the sugar and dropped a spoonful into the steaming liquid. Helen gritted her teeth, her fingers wrapped tightly around the teacup. Helen knew that Jia was talking to her as Consul and not as the loving mother she was to Aline. Since Helen had moved in she had learned that Jia was a warm and open person, but once she put on her Consul robe, she was strict. Jia was someone who would obey the Law and act like she was supposed to. This was probably a good thing as it was a Consul's first priority, but sometimes Helen thought that the Clave was too narrow-minded, too bound to the Law to see things clearly and she was afraid that Jia had to follow suit.

Jia sat across from Helen, stirring her tea, and watching her patiently. Their eyes met momentarily, and then Helen averted her gaze, saying, "I take it then that you don't have any good news about Mark or my father?"

She placed the teacup carefully down on the table between her and Jia, her hands trembling slightly.

"Unfortunately I don't," Jia said apologetically. "This is about your siblings, and before you say anything else I want you to know how sorry I am about all this. Helen, I welcomed you and your family into my home not only because you are my daughter's girlfriend, but also because I think you have suffered an incredible loss and you need someone to take care of you. If I could I would protect you from what is about to happen, but I can't. I am after all the Consul and I need to do to what the Law asks me to."

Helen tentatively lifted her head. Her father had taught her to look into people's eyes while talking to them to show respect and sympathy, but looking at Jia tore at her already damaged heart. She could tell that Jia was torn between doing the right thing as a Consul and doing the right thing as a person.

Helen said nothing and stared blankly at Jia, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"There'll be another Council meeting tomorrow," Jia said, "but I already know the outcome. The majority will ask for an emergency Clave meeting and I will agree to it. I already sent out messages to all Institutes, asking the Conclaves and Enclaves to get to Idris as soon as possible. Six Institutes have already been under attack; I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt."

Jia paused, took a sip from her tea and put the cup down on the table. Helen's gaze was still firmly on her and she could sense the half-faerie's discomfort.

"Jonathan has torn down every single Institute he attacked, has either killed everyone or taken them with him as part of his army of Endarkened," Jia continued, and Helen's eyes narrowed down on her, wondering where this conversation was going. "Helen, there are no witnesses, except-"

"No, you can't do that! You'll torture them!" The words had escaped Helen before she could think them, and she clamped her mouth shut with one hand. Jia remained calm, not seeming to be bothered by Helen's outburst, and patiently waited for Helen to regain her composure.

Helen leaned back in her chair, her gaze steady on Jia. She knew exactly what Jia had been about to say and she hated the idea. Her siblings had been the only survivors of Sebastian's slaughter and she had feared this moment ever since they had arrived through the Portal. She knew the Council would want them to testify and tell them the truth about what had happened. This also meant that they would have to hold the Mortal Sword during the process as this was the Council's way to ensure the truthfulness of the words. Usually they wouldn't use it on children, because it drew strength from the person holding it, but it seemed like this time would be an exception.

"Jia, please, I beg of you," Helen said pleadingly. "You can't allow that. You need to tell the Council... They can't possibly want that. Please, they have suffered so much already."

Jia looked as if she was in deep pain, her face contorted, and she said, "I am sorry, Helen, but there is nothing I can do. The Clave will ask for it and it's their right. We need to question the only witnesses we have, otherwise we've already lost against Jonathan."

Helen opened her mouth to object, but she knew there was nothing she could have said to change Jia's mind. It wasn't about changing Jia's mind, but more about convincing the rest of the Clave that this was not the right thing to do.

Helen slumped back in her chair, shutting her eyes to escape the cruel world around her for a second. She concentrated on the constant dripping noise of the rain that had started to fall minutes ago without her noticing it and was now knocking on the windows of the Penhallow House. Images of her siblings popped up behind her closed eyelids and her heart ached for them. She tried to picture Drusilla or the twins holding the Mortal Sword, but she couldn't. Julian was probably strong enough to carry its weight, but he would probably break under the mental pressure it caused. Helen hadn't testified with the Sword before, but she had heard enough stories to fear it.

Helen opened her eyes, and they met again with Jia's, the same color as Aline's.

"You know I am going to fight this tomorrow, right?" Helen said exasperated. "I won't allow them to just torture my family."

Jia nodded. "I know you will, and that's why I told you. The Law binds me to treating every Shadowhunter equally, no matter what connection I share with one, but it was never mentioned that I can't help those I love a bit more than the others."

Helen was startled at the word _love_, but then she had been surprised so many times during the last few days, and this was a nice surprise for a change. Jia's expression softened and she smiled at Helen. Consul Penhallow had vanished, and now she was the loving and caring person Helen had gotten used to. Helen returned the gesture and smiled at Jia weakly. She couldn't come up with any more than that.

"Thank you for everything," Helen said and slowly got up from her chair. The teacup was still where she had put it, untouched, and she felt embarrassed for not appreciating Jia's effort. She didn't seem to mind though, and only nodded at Helen as she left the study, heading off down the hallway to find Aline.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Mortal Sword

**It's been a while, I know...**

**First of all, thank you to BeCourageous. Starting with this chapter she will be Beta reading this story, and I am so glad she accepted.**

**Also a thank you to Kitty-aka-Fanqueen. She was my Beta for Chapter 21.**

**As always, I want to say thank you to Kt. I really appreciate your reviews, and yes, this means there'll be another Heline story, but I can't promise it will follow soon after this one. I'd probably want to wait for TDA to be released.**

* * *

A heart-rending cry tore through the Penhallow House, and Aline immediately dashed up the stairs, alarmed. She flung open the door to Tavvy's room and found the boy crying in his cradle, his tiny hands wrapped around the bars, shaking them fiercely.

"Tavvy, please stop crying," she begged, and lifted him up, wrapping her arms around the boy. He buried his face into her shoulder, whimpering, his tears soaking Aline's shirt. She slightly patted his back, rocking Tavvy back and forth in her arms to calm him down. Over the last few days she had learned how to stop him from crying, but she still felt sick to her stomach every time she heard him whimpering and sobbing. It broke her heart every time she looked at the little boy, tears streaming down his face. Sometimes he would call for his mommy, sometimes even for Helen, but neither one of them would come to pick him up. It was usually Aline or one of his other siblings. Helen was torn between the Penhallow House and the Gard where they had held an important Council meeting only yesterday. Today would be another meeting, but this time every Clave member available would be part of it. Aline's mother had sent a message to all Enclaves and Conclaves, ordering them to return to their homeland as soon as possible, and today they would decide on how to proceed with the current issue, Jonathan Morgenstern. The whole Shadow World was shattered after the attack on six of their Institutes and they needed to act now, otherwise more Nephilim would die. Unfortunately only six people had survived these attacks, the rest were killed or turned, and those six people were children. Helen's siblings. Aline had been shocked when Helen had told her about the Mortal Sword and she had feared for the Blackthorn siblings, but thinking about it more thoroughly she had realized it made perfect sense that the Council wanted them to testify. They were their only hope on finding out what Sebastian was up to. Helen however had thought fiercely on the last meeting, desperately trying to spare her siblings from the pain the interrogation would cause them, but they were adamant. In the end she had to give in, but they agreed to only question Jules and Emma as they were the oldest. The Council still wanted the rest of the children present during the meeting, and Aline had spent the entire morning trying to get them into their mourning clothes. She had been close to giving up when Tavvy's cry had driven her up there.

The boy's tears had subsided and his eyes were now big and glassy. He stared at Aline, confused, and again her heart ached for him. She missed his laugh, missed seeing his dimples when he smiled. But now he wouldn't make any other noise than crying. The first few days he had neglected any kind of food and Helen had been distressed, all color slowly fading from her little brother's face. It was clearly visible that he had lost a few pounds since he arrived in Alicante and his usually cute, chubby cheeks were now hollow and pale.

"Oh, Tavvy," Aline whispered, tightening her grip on the little boy, and brushed a kiss atop his remarkable Blackthorn curls. For a second Aline only stood there, her face buried in Tavvy's hair – he smelled of crayons – and she let her mind drift off. All her life she had known that the path she was on to, the path of a Shadowhunter, was a hard and dangerous one and she would never have a peaceful life. She had never minded all that and at the age of nine she had been overly excited to receive her first Mark. Becoming a Shadowhunter was all she ever wanted, because it was what her parents were and what their parents were before them. The Penhallow family had its roots back in the late 1950's and ever since was known as one of the wealthiest Shadowhunter families. More than one person within the family had a seat on the Council and her mother wasn't the first Consul to carry the name Penhallow, and therefore Aline had always looked forward to become a part of this. She had always dreamed of becoming a Shadowhunter as great and as successful as her ancestors. Little had she known what trouble, what pain, this path would bring to her. When she had met Helen a few months ago and had confessed her love to the half-faerie after some struggle she had thought that her life was perfect. She had thought from that day on she would be invincible and wouldn't have to suffer any more because of the strength Helen's love had given her. Nothing seemed so dangerous to be able to destroy her happiness, but way too soon she had to learn that this happiness was only short-lived. She remembered the day she had given her family ring to Helen and had promised her that they would get through anything as long as they stayed together, but Aline had started to doubt that this wound on Helen would ever heal. She would do anything to ease Helen's pain, but the cut seemed to be too severe to be healed, and it made Aline feel useless. All she could do now was to take care of Helen's siblings to her best abilities.

"Aline?"

A small, scratchy voice sounded from the door, and Aline lifted her head from Tavvy. Drusilla stood on the threshold, dressed in the mourning clothes Aline had given her, and her eyes were widened, a terrified look on her face.

"I heard Tavvy crying," she said and quickly added, "I was worried."

"I took care of it. He's just hungry," Aline lied, wanting to protect Drusilla from the truth, but she would probably see through it anyway. "Where are the others? Are they dressed yet?"

Drusilla shook her head vehemently, and Aline noticed that her brown hair was a tangled mess. She would have to braid it. Usually Helen was the one taking care of her siblings' hair, but she was still up at the Gard, preparing for the Council meeting.

Aline shifted Tavvy in her arms so he was propped up on her hip, quickly wiped away a tear from his cheek, and walked over to Drusilla to take the girl's hand.

"Let's see what your brothers and sisters are up to now," she said and Drusilla obediently took her hand, following her downstairs into the living room.

They were immediately greeted by the screams of Jules and Ty who were most likely arguing about something that seemed entirely unimportant to Jules, but highly important to Ty. Aline knew that Jules loved Ty unconditionally and he was probably the most protective of him, but their opinions often collided and they would have a heated discussion over something trivial. She wasn't surprised at all to see them standing opposite each other, Livia by Tiberius' side, and snapping at each other.

"Can you please just stop screaming?" Jules hissed, his hands tightly clutching something white Aline recognized as a mourning robe. He was dressed in his, so Aline guessed that the one he was holding was Ty's.

Ty opened his mouth to snap back at his brother, but Aline interrupted, inquiring harshly, "What's going on in here? Why aren't you dressed?"

Her eyes darted from Livia - who was still in her casual clothes as well – to a furious Ty and came to a rest on Jules, his knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip around the fabric he was holding.

"I told them more than once that they needed to get dressed," Jules said, and Ty glared at him. "They wouldn't listen."

"Why do we even have to wear these stupid robes?" Livia said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "They don't even fit."

Aline let go of Drusilla's hand and approached the three of them, Tavvy still in her arms. "I am sorry if they don't fit you. It's all we have," Aline said, trying to sound as calm as possible, but she was slowly losing her nerves. She wasn't used to take care of so many children at once and she admired Helen for gracefully handling her hectic life all those years.

"But why do we have to wear them?" Ty retorted, his gaze fixed on Jules, looking as if he was about to bite him.

"They are mourning clothes," Aline explained, "and today everyone is going to wear them to honor the dead."

Instantly the expression on Ty's face changed and he slumped down on the chair next to him. "Our father isn't dead," he muttered through gritted teeth. Livia sank down beside him, wrapping one arm around her brother. "No, he's not dead, Ty. He'll come back."

Julian carefully stepped up to his siblings and said, "Dad is alive, Ty, but many others died during the attack and they also had family that are mourning them now. It's the right thing to do to show them our sympathy and to wear the mourning clothes."

Ty said nothing, his eyes blank, and he stared down on his hands. Jules gave a sigh and placed the white robe on Ty's lap. He retreated and walked over to where Drusilla had taken a seat. She had watched the whole scene with shock and was now pale as a ghost. Jules pulled her into his arms and she relaxed against his body.

Aline stood at the center of the room, Tavvy in her arms, and she thought how badly she'd taken care of Helen's siblings. They were all close to tears, and Aline would never be able to get them ready for the meeting in time. She thought about comforting Ty and trying to convince him to wear the mourning clothes, but knew that it would be better to let his twin sister Livia handle it. He would only listen to her.

Aline turned on her heels, left the room and swiftly walked down the corridor to the kitchen. She placed Tavvy into the high chair she had sat in when she was a toddler and the boy gave a disapproving squeak. There was half an hour left until they had to leave for the meeting; she hadn't fed Tavvy, Drusilla's hair was still a mess and Ty was refusing to wear the mourning clothes. Tears stung the back of Aline's eyes, tears of frustration, but she wouldn't allow them to roll down her cheeks. She pushed them back, opened the fridge and retrieved a small container filled with the carrot mash Helen had prepared the day before. She sat down across from Tavvy and looked at him, her chest tightening with sorrow. During the week she had spent at the Los Angeles Institute she had watched Helen several times feeding Tavvy and each time he had flung his arms about wildly, not wanting to sit in his high chair. Now he didn't move at all and sat motionless in his chair, awaiting the food he didn't even want, but was still forced to eat.

Aline gave a sigh, scooped some of the mash on a spoon and held it out to Tavvy. He kept his lips pinched together, his blue-green eyes staring back at Aline.

"Tavvy, please," Aline begged. She felt exhausted and the events of the last few days were tearing at her strength, pulling her down. The boy however was adamant and kept his mouth shut. Aline dropped the spoon into the container, spilling some of its content. She had to keep herself from cursing in front of the toddler.

"Is he giving you a hard time?"

Aline's head flipped back and it was such a relief to see Helen entering the kitchen, her pale skin even whiter against the mourning robe she was wearing, and her golden ringlets tucked behind her pointed ears. Again Aline had to admire her girlfriend, and she was astounded to see that the half-faerie had a smile on her lips. She knew it was only on the outside and to give Tavvy the feeling that everything was alright. Deep down Helen was constantly crying, her broken heart healing painfully slow.

Helen brushed a quick kiss on Aline's cheek, reached for the spoon and said, "I took care of Drusilla's hair, but Livia and Ty still aren't dressed. Would you mind checking on them? I'll feed Tavvy and meet you outside in ten minutes. "

Aline nodded obediently, got up her chair to offer it to Helen and walked over to the door. She remained on the threshold, looking back over her shoulder at the half-faerie. Helen was still smiling, trying to feed Tavvy the first spoon.

"Helen?"

"Mhm?" She lifted her head and her blue-green eyes met with Aline's.

"You know you can't keep them from seeing that you're in pain too, right?" Aline asked carefully, and Helen nodded, "I know. They'll see it soon enough, but I'll keep smiling as long as I can."

Aline hesitated, too taken aback by the tormented tone to Helen's voice, and left the room once Helen had returned to feeding Tavvy.

* * *

It was a bright winter day, the sky empty of clouds, and Aline walked through the new front gates of the Gard, closely followed by Helen's siblings. Helen was next to her, holding her hand, and Aline sensed Helen's fear as they climbed up a set of stairs. They crossed the gardens, beautiful flowers blooming even in the winter, and walked down the corridor to the Council chamber. Aline's mother Jia was already awaiting them, dressed in her fine Consul robes, and gestured them inside. Aline and Helen exchanged a quick look before they separated, Helen and her sibling's walking over to the right side of the dais where they would wait until they were called up. Aline turned left and found a seat that was set up for her, the Consul's daughter, but she didn't take it and remained on her feet instead.

The room was slowly filling with Shadowhunters all of whom were dressed in white mourning clothes. Aline shivered in hers, a terrible cold wind swept through the chamber, and her eyes drifted through the crowd. She could spot a few familiar faces, flushed by the cold outside, and her heart skipped a beat as the Lightwoods walked in. Maryse and Robert were trying hard not to stand too close to each other as they halted for a second, talking to Jia. Behind them she could see Isabelle, her long, raven hair flowing down her shoulders, Alec next to her, his blue eyes darting to where Aline was standing. He nodded, she nodded back, and he returned his attention to the Consul and his parents. Jace and Clary entered, her mass of red curls bright against the white robe and her green eyes wide. Aline couldn't imagine what it must feel like to know that her brother was back, the brother she despised and probably wanted to thrust a knife into like they all did.

Aline tried to get a look on the Blackthorns, but the place was too crowded and she couldn't see them anymore. People were hurtling to and fro, some eagerly in conversation with those they hadn't seen in a long time, others had already taken their seats and were patiently awaiting the beginning of the meeting.

Jia approached her daughter, her pale face framed by the same, dark hair as Aline's, and she lifted her hand to give Aline's shoulder a brief squeeze.

"Don't worry. It'll be just fine," Jia said, but the tone to her voice gave away that she didn't believe what she was saying either. Aline gritted her teeth.

"You're going to hurt them. They're too young," Aline said, trying hard to keep from hissing at her own mother. They had discussed this many times before. Aline had run to her mother the moment Helen had told her about the interrogation, had begged her not to do it, but Jia had been adamant. Aline knew that it wasn't her mother's decision to make, but she had hoped there was at least something she could do.

Jia lowered her gaze, and Aline could see that she was struggling with herself. Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but she shut her mouth again, stroking her daughter's arm gently, and pulled away to walk up the dais to her lectern. People were obediently taking their seats as they saw their Consul up on the dais, and the hubbub slowly died away. Robert Lightwood took his lectern as the Inquisitor, and Aline retreated to stand next to a side exit door. She didn't want to take her seat, and she didn't want to be seen.

Aline leaned back, listening to her mother's speech, her eyes constantly resting on Helen who was now standing alone at the far end of the Chamber Hall. Her siblings were somewhere in the back, waiting for her to get them. She looked anxious, her face paler than ever, and Aline feared she would run off any second, taking her siblings with her. A Silent Brother stepped up to her and she seemed to relax. Aline wondered how the presence of a Silent Brother could calm her down when usually they made you feel uncomfortable and uneasy, but then she recalled his name, Brother Zachariah. He was different than the others, more human, and he indeed had the gift to take away one's tensions.

Most of the things her mother talked about weren't new to her. The attack on six Institutes, Endarkened warriors stripped of their Marks of the Gray Book, Amalric Kriegsmesser, a former Shadowhunter from the Berlin Institute and the only Dark Nephilim they were able to capture so far – those were all things her mother addressed, but Aline already knew about. They talked about a possible cure, both the Spiral Labyrinth and the Silent Brothers working on the German Endarkened to find out whether they could be cured or not.

The majority of the present Shadowhunters remained silent, solemnly listening to the words of their Consul and Inquisitor, but some spoke out loud. One of them Aline recognized as Lazlo Balogh and she shot him a glare, hoping it would burn his skin the way it had burned her to hear about how he had treated Helen.

Jia continued speaking and was here and then interrupted by a few skeptics who always found something to nag about.

"Is it true that Sebastian Morgenstern is invulnerable now?" It was the woman with a koi tattoo on one side of her face Aline had noticed before.

"As I said, there were no Nephilim survivors from the first attacks. But the last attack was on the Institute of Los Angeles, and six survived. Six children." Jia said calmly, and Aline's heart skipped a beat. She knew what was about to come, and it was like a needle piercing her skin when her mother said, "Helen Blackthorn, if you please bring the witnesses out."

Aline watched her girlfriend disappear in a side door and moments later she returned, her hand on the back of Jules who was holding tight on to Tavvy, and her heart ached for all of them.

* * *

"Helen, I don't want to do this." Jules murmured, his voice hoarse due to his dry throat. The palms of his hands were sweaty and he tried hard not to lose the grip on his younger brother. The moment they had walked through the door back into the Chamber Hall his heart had started to pound wildly in his chest. The room was filled with murmur, and he could feel a hundred pairs of eyes resting on him as Helen placed a hand on his back, pushing him farther to the dais where the Consul was awaiting them.

"I am so sorry, Jules, but we don't have a choice," Helen said sounding hoarsely as well. Her eyes were shining with tears, and she cast a glance back over her shoulder to see if her other siblings were following her. Livia and Ty were holding hands, clutching to each other with a terrified look on their face, and Drusilla was walking in front of the twins, her big, round eyes gazing through the Hall, bewildered.

"Where's Emma?" Jules squeaked, and Helen shrugged. She couldn't bother about her, too. There was no one left to take care of the girl, and Helen had done everything to gain her trust, but she wouldn't listen to her. Someone would get her by the time they would question her, but Helen had still hoped that she would come with them for Jules' sake.

They slowly climbed the steps up the dais, and both the Inquisitor and the Consul approached them. Jules handed Tavvy over to Helen, his hands visibly trembling, and Helen took the toddler, her eyes resting on Jules. She had thought about kidnapping them, hiding them from the Mortal Sword, but she knew that this would have meant more trouble than this. Guilt was nagging at her, and her stomach lurched. If she had been there when the attack happened she would be the one being interrogated now and her brother wouldn't have to suffer.

A figure darted out on the stage, and Helen watched Emma move to stand next to her, baffled. She could see the tensions in Jules' shoulder subside, and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she muttered, and Emma lifted her head to look at Helen. A weak smile crossed her face and she reached out to grab Helen's hand. The touch of the girl's fingers was unfamiliar to Helen. Usually Emma would refuse any kind of affection. Helen could feel how nervous Emma was, her posture stiff.

They both returned their attention to Jules, and he stepped up to accept the Mortal Sword offered to him by Robert Lightwood. His fingers closed around the hilt of the sword and he almost tipped over under the weight of it. Jules shuddered, and Emma quickly pulled her hand out of Helen's and leapt forward, her face a mask of fury. Helen caught her arm and hastily pulled her back. Emma whirled around, her eyes glaring at Helen, but Helen ignored the look on her face and pushed her back.

Jia was now kneeling in front of Jules, talking to him in a low, soft voice. She asked him to recite what he saw during the attack, and Helen watched the color slowly fading away on her little brother's face. He went paler every second he talked, the pain that the weight of the Sword caused him clearly visible.

This wasn't the first time Jules was talking about the attack. A day after their arrival he had told Helen the truth, although she had reassured him that he didn't need to if it was too painful for him. He had insisted on it and Helen had watched his expression darken as he had talked, the memory of it still a fresh wound. This time it was even worse. Not only was he suffering a mental pain, but also the physical one of the Sword. The little strength he was desperately holding on to broke the moment Robert asked him about Mark and their father Andrew.

"My father, he was standing up, and his eyes were black too, and he started moving toward Mark like the rest of them, like he didn't even know him –"

Julian broke off, the weight of the Sword too much, and once more Emma wriggled her wrist out of Helen's grip and dashed forward. She threw herself between Jules and the Inquisitor, and Helen screamed, "Emma!", but it was too late.

Emma was shouting at Robert Lightwood, begging him to question her instead, but then Jia cut her off, "Emma, we will question you next. The Sword is painful, but not harmful-"

Emma narrowed her eyes on the Consul and stepped up to Jules to lay her hands over his so both of them were holding the Sword. The words spluttered out of her, and Helen gasped. She hadn't known that Emma had stabbed Sebastian.

Helen felt Drusilla's cold fingers intertwining with her own, and she looked down at her sister, a terrified look on her face. Drusilla was shivering, and Helen pulled her closer, still holding Tavvy with her other arm. Emma was still talking, telling the Consul and the Inquisitor what Sebastian had said to her after her attempt to kill her.

"It's a shame you won't live. Live to tell the Clave that Lilith has strengthened me beyond all measure. Perhaps Glorious could end my life. A pity for the Nephilim that they have no more favors they can ask of Heaven, and none of the puny instruments of war they forge in their Adamant Citadel can harm me now.'"

By the time Emma had finished talking chatter had burst out among the Shadowhunters. Helen caught a glimpse of Aline standing next to the dais, her eyes wide in shock, and then she heard Robert ask if Emma was sure she didn't miss the heart.

"I know where the heart is," Emma hissed, "but I don't think you do."

And she dashed off. Helen was about to call after he, but she knew it wouldn't help. Her gaze followed the girl rushing by Aline and disappearing through the door, and her heart ached to go after her, but she couldn't. She tightened her grip on Tavvy who gave a low whimper, and then she saw Clary hurrying down the steps, crossing the dais and running after Emma. Helen relaxed a bit, knowing that someone would look after Emma.

Jia had begun to question Jules again and his lips were pulled into a grimace, the weight of the Sword heavy in his hands. After two more questions Jia abruptly ended the interrogation and Helen wondered if it was because of her, constantly glaring at the Consul, or if she just felt sorry for Julian.

"This will be it for now. Thank you, Julian," Jia said, straightening up. Robert took the Sword out of Jules' hands and he sighed with relief. He quickly crossed the space separating him from his siblings, his eyes met with Helen momentarily, and he nodded, reassuring her that he was alright. Jia continued talking, but Helen didn't hear any of it. Her eyes drifted over her siblings, Jules now rubbing his sore wrists, Drusilla still clutching to Helen's hand and the twins eerily quiet. They hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the Gard.

Helen knew that she should wait for the Consul to release them, but standing up there, looking at the terrified faces of her siblings, she didn't care about that. They followed her silently and together they walked down the steps of the dais, disappearing through the door that they had entered, and the voices of Shadowhunters rising around them. Helen didn't bother about any of them, and she led her siblings down the corridor, away from the pain and the fear.


	23. Chapter 23 - Moment of Peace

Helen let out a sigh of relief and hastily shrugged out of her mourning robe. She cast it aside, strode over to the spacious double bed she shared with her girlfriend and collapsed on the scattered pillows. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a whirl of images appeared behind her closed eyelids, Jules desperately trying to hold on to the Sword while Emma threw herself between him, the Inquisitor and Consul Penhallow. Jia. She wouldn't be all too happy that Helen had left without her permission, but she didn't have another choice. Her siblings were suffering, their pale faces terrified, and she didn't want them to fear for another second.

Helen sighed again, knowing that she was in trouble now, and she turned on her stomach, burying her face in one of the pillows. It smelled like ginger, like Aline, and something inside her stirred, a longing for Aline to touch her, to hold her and to tell her that everything will be fine. She knew that Aline would have to lie, but she didn't care, not now. All Helen wished for was to escape this cruel world for a few minutes. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't take care of all of her siblings, even if she wanted to. In all the years she had looked after them she'd always had help, but now her father was one of the Endarkened, his soul probably gone forever, and her brother Mark was lost. She was all alone and maybe she was able to take care of them at the moment, but the day would come where everything would crash down on her and she would drown like her father had after her step-mother's death. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her uncle who was expected to arrive soon, and although Helen knew that her siblings weren't particularly fond of the idea, she was relieved that someone would help her raise them.

The soft click of a door closing sounded through the room, but Helen didn't move and kept her face hidden in a pillow. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching her and then the bed wobbled under the weight of someone lying down beside her. The scent of ginger that had tickled her nose before was now redoubled, and Helen slowly turned her head.

Aline had a worried look on her face, her cheeks flushed from the cold outside and her hair ruffled. She was still wearing her mourning clothes.

"How bad is it?" Helen murmured and Aline raised an eyebrow, glancing at her girlfriend, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Helen frowned. "How mad is Jia at me for dashing off?"

Aline's lips curled into a smirk, and Helen wanted to slap her, annoyed by her girlfriend.

"Can you please answer me? I feel miserable," Helen said and again she buried her face in the pillow.

She could feel Aline shift next to her and as she spoke her lips where suddenly very close to Helen's cheek. "No one is mad at you. Sometimes the Council does have a heart."

Aline brushed a quick kiss to Helen's cheek, her lips cold from the wind outside. Aline sat up in the bed, leaning against the headboard, and she fiddled at the hem of her mourning clothes, her eyes anxiously darting through the room.

"How is Jules?" she asked, her voice crackly. Helen pulled herself in an upright position and settled in next to Aline, nuzzling Aline's shoulder. She reached for Aline's hand and they intertwined their fingers, both family rings gleaming in the soft light that poured through the open windows. Only now Helen realized how long the meeting had taken; it was already afternoon.

"He'll be fine," Helen said, "but I don't know about Emma. I completely forgot her. All I cared about was getting my siblings out of there."

Aline lifted Helen's hand and pressed her lips to the back of it. "Clary went after her, and I don't know what they talked about, but it obviously helped. I waited in the corridor and when Clary had left I walked in to tell Emma we were leaving and she was actually smiling. She followed me without protest."

Helen's eyes darted up and they met Aline's, baffled. "That doesn't sound like Emma. I'm glad, though, and thank you for taking her with you."

Aline shook her head. "Please, you don't have to thank me for that. You know I'll do anything to make this… situation less painful for you. I'd give my life for you to be happy again. I love you."

Helen gave another sigh. "I know."

It had only been two words she had said, but they had been full of pain, sorrow and grief. Helen slumped against Aline's body and she started to shake, her body trembling uncontrollably as the tears streamed down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying. Emma opening up to Clary had been a good thing. Aline's words however had been like a blow of the Mortal Sword itself to her heart. She didn't want her girlfriend to feel that way, didn't want Aline to think that all she had to care about was Helen. Aline shouldn't have to put up with all this, and seeing Aline suffer alongside with Helen was even worse than everything else.

Aline wrapped her arms tightly around the half-faerie, pulling her even closer. She was still trembling, and Aline felt her hot tears soaking her robe. It wasn't the first time today that someone's tears were soaking her clothes.  
"I love you too," Helen croaked, and Aline brushed a kiss atop Helen's curls, holding her tight. They sat, clinging to each other desperately, and stared, watching the sun lowering and bathing the interior into a soft glow. By the time stars loomed up on the dark night sky Helen's tears had subsided and she had drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next day Helen and Aline joined Jia in the living room for a late breakfast after Helen had woken and dressed her siblings. Dark circles where showing underneath the half-faerie's eyes, and although her face looked gaunt a weak smile was playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you," Helen said for what felt like the thousandth time.

"There is no need to thank me, Helen," Jia said repeatedly. For the first time in days she wasn't dressed in her Consul robes, and she cast a smile at the girls as she leaned forward, pouring herself a cup of tea. It was Helen's favorite, its flowery scent slowly filling the room.

At the sight of fresh baked croissants Aline's stomach lurched and she noticed she hadn't eaten anything since… She tried to think of the last time she had something to eat, but the only thing she could remember was trying to feed Tavvy which she hadn't succeeded in. She hastily reached for one of the croissants, almost knocking over her glass filled with orange juice, and greedily took one big bite.

"Yes, I do need to thank you for so many things," Helen said, a tight expression on her face. Out of the corner of her eye Aline saw that Helen hadn't even touched her plate. She must have been starving, but she didn't show it and continued talking instead. "You opened your home and your heart for me and my family and I never thanked you for it. Instead I got angry at you for forcing my siblings to testify with the Mortal Sword and I was too blind to see that it wasn't you who wanted them questioned. It was the Council. It's always the Council-"

Helen broke off, her lips pinched together, and she lowered her gaze. Her eyes shimmered with tears as she reached out for her cup, steam rising from it like a little tornado.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "but I'm just so...angry. I don't know what to do. This would've never happened if I'd have stayed with my siblings."

Helen's knuckles turned white as her grip tightened on the cup. Aline's head jerked up, her mouth still filled with the delicious croissant, and she burst out, "That's not true!"

"Aline!" Jia yelled as bits of the croissant Aline was still chewing on covered the coffee table. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Aline swallowed hard and wiped angrily at the corner of her mouth, smearing the back of her hand with the jam that had filled the croissant. She tilted her head to look at her girlfriend who had her gaze still lowered and was intently staring at her cup without ever taking a sip.

"We've discussed this already. This is not your fault," Aline said with a trembling voice. "Nothing you could have done would have changed the outcome!"

Aline truly believed what she'd said; it wasn't Helen's fault, it was hers. She should have said something when Helen had offered to come back to Alicante with her. She should have convinced Helen to stay with her family, but she didn't because she was too selfish and wanted Helen for her own.

"It's no one's fault," Jia said, calmly taking a sip of her tea as if nothing could ruin this first day of peace since Sebastian's attack on the Los Angeles Institute, the first day she didn't have to hold a meeting at the Gard. "It wouldn't have changed a thing if you'd been there. At the time Jonathan's Endarkened had entered the Institute there had been about a dozen grown Shadowhunters present, trained their whole life to fight, and neither of them was strong enough to fight back."

Jia paused, looking at her daughter and Helen firmly, and Helen was still gazing at her cup of tea as if waiting for it to reveal her the future.

"Helen, your father was one of the best," Jia continued, placing her tea cup on the low table and leaning in on them. "I've met him many years ago and he is a wonderful man, passionate and loving, and an incredibly good fighter. All these things don't seem to matter. He was turned by Jonathan anyway, like were many others as great as your father. If he couldn't stop him then you couldn't have either. Don't blame yourself for something that's not your fault. If this is anyone's fault, it's Jonathan's."

Jia straightened up, picking up her cup once more. "If you would've stayed at the Institute Jonathan would've taken you with him for the same reasons he took your brother and when your siblings arrived in Idris there'd be no one waiting here for them."

She took a sip from her cup, a content look on her face. Aline admired her mother for keeping her composure all this time and she wondered if she'd ever break under the pressure of being the Consul. Her mother had a strong mind, but she also had a lot of things to worry about.

"I've never looked at it that way," Helen said, sounding apologetic.

"But you should look at it that way from now on," Jia retorted, and Helen nodded, a silent promise.

Silence followed, Aline taken aback by how much thought her mother had given on Helen and the Blackthorns, and Helen reached for a slice of bread to spread butter on it. Jia continued sipping her tea and leaned back in her chair, slightly smiling.

"I haven't been able to savor a cup of tea in days," Jia sighed. "I'd always get interrupted by-"

She broke off, a dark shadow crossing her face, and she put the cup down, snorting. "What is it now?"

Aline spun around. One of the Council's guards was standing on the threshold, dressed in full gear, and a piece of paper clutched in his hands. He looked somber as he approached Jia, holding out the paper. Jia snatched it out of his hands, her own slightly trembling. After all her mother's strength was limited.  
She flipped it open, her eyes frantically scanning its content. The color was slowly fading from her face, and panic rose inside Aline's chest.

"Mum, what is it?" she urged. Beside her, Helen was rigid, disregarding her untouched slice of bread.

Jia didn't answer, folding the paper back in shape and handing it to the guard.

"Tell them I'm on my way. You may leave now, thank you," Jia said facing the guard, waving at him dismissively. The man nodded and left.

Jia leaped up her chair, raking one hand through her dark hair. "There was another attack, but-"

Helen was instantly on her feet. "Which one?"

Jia hesitated. "London."

It took a second for Aline to realize, but the moment it dawned on her she gasped, "No!". Helen collapsed back on her chair next to Aline, her expression blank, and she muttered, "But...Uncle Arthur..."

"According to the message we received from the London Institute everyone survived, only a few were injured. Apparently Jonathan's Endarkened were rebuffed by some invisible force. He's fine, Helen. Your uncle's alive," Jia reassured Helen, and relief washed over the half-faerie. She let out a breath she had been holding.

"They're all alive?" Aline asked bewildered. "How?"

"I don't know. It didn't say how. Maybe I can find out more once I'm at the Gard," Jia replied and with one hand she grabbed the coat that had been lying on the sofa where she'd been sitting. Aline noticed it only now, and she wondered if her mother had prepared it, knowing that something like this might happen. She watched her mother shrug on the coat.

"I'll come with you."

"There's no need-" Jia was about to contradict. Aline leaped to her feet and so did Helen.

"I need to know what happened," Helen begged.

After a moment of hesitation Jia gave in. "Fine. I'll wait outside."

Jia buttoned the front of her coat and left. Aline turned to face Helen and opened her mouth to say something, but Helen interrupted her, "I need to tell Jules we're leaving. I don't want him to worry. Will you wait for me?"

"Of course I will," Aline said, her lips curling into a smile. "Helen, they all survived. This is a good thing. This means we might have a shot at taking down Sebastian."

Helen swallowed hard. "Maybe. It is a defeat."

Aline gave another smile and brushed a quick kiss on Helen's cheek. "Yes, it is."

* * *

It was afternoon, the demon towers softly glowing in the warm sun, as they emerged from the Gard. Helen had her coat opened at the front, her face still flushed by the heat inside the Council Hall. They descended the stairs and crossed the gardens in mutual silence, holding hands. A group of Shadowhunters passed them, talking in hushed voices, but they didn't bother if it was about them holding hands.

Helen stopped and Aline almost crashed into her. She suppressed a cry.

"Have you ever seen something this beautiful?" Helen whispered, kneeling down and gently brushing one finger over the leaf of a white flower. It looked like a rose, but an extraordinary one, sparkling like crystal in the sunlight.

"Yes, I have."

Helen lifted her head. Aline had a smirk on her face and Helen felt her cheeks flush. "I'm not that beautiful."

"Yes, you are," Aline said, and she pulled Helen up, pressing her tightly to her body. They hadn't been this close for days, and Aline felt something stir inside her, something that desperately wanted to touch Helen.

Helen averted her gaze, her heart pounding in her chest with excitement. "I've missed you," she muttered.

Aline lowered her head and brought her lips down on Helen's. She pressed her mouth firmly on Helen's, the taste of the half-faerie exploding inside it as their tongues collided. Helen gasped, tightening her grip on Aline's shoulder. Aline bit down on Helen's lower lip, but only a little and the half-faerie moaned in pleasure. Aline reached up to bury her fingers in Helen's curls, something she had yearned to do so many times in the past few days. Aline deepened the kiss and a low groan escaped Helen's throat.

Suddenly Helen broke away from the kiss, her lips slightly swollen where Aline had nipped at them, and her eyes darted sideways.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," she said and Aline followed her gaze to another group of Shadowhunters, mingling at the far end of the gardens and staring at them grimly.

"I don't care. It's their problem if they don't like what they're seeing," Aline snapped. Helen tightened her grip on Aline.

"Please, I'm really not up for this right now," Helen begged. Aline sighed, but she wouldn't object any further.

They left the garden and sauntered along the path leading back into the center of the Glass City. The streets were filled with Shadowhunters, old and young, soaking up the sun and enjoying a peaceful day after the exhausting Council meeting the day before.

"I really want to know what caused Sebastian's army to retreat," Aline said as they passed the small bistro they had dinner at only a few days ago. So many things had happened since then and it felt like an entire year had passed.

"Me too," Helen agreed, her thumb gently stroking the back of Aline's hand. "I'm glad everyone survived. I can't imagine what would have happened if Uncle Arthur had...died."

Helen lowered her gaze, a woebegone look on her face, and Aline nudged Helen's shoulder with her own.

"But he didn't die. He's fine. He'll arrive soon and then you all will be able to go back home, to Los Angeles," Aline reassured her, "and I'll come with you."  
Helen's head jerked up. "You will?"

Aline nodded. "I promise you - and this time I'll keep it - that when all this is over I'll go with you wherever you want to go. I won't leave your side and I'll never force you to stay away from your family ever again."

"Aline, you didn't force me," Helen interjected. "I chose to be with you. I chose to go back to Alicante, and as your mother said, maybe it was for the best."

Helen gave a weak smile and Aline returned it. "Maybe we should just appreciate this moment of peace and feel lucky that our families are still alive."

Helen's gaze drifted through the streets. This was in fact a moment of peace. Children were playing, even laughing, and adults were watching them, a content look on their faces. Maybe this peace was only momentarily, but it was all they could ask for. Today was a good day, the first time since Sebastian's return that the Nephilim had truly been able to defeat him, and they should celebrate it even if it wouldn't last long. When Helen looked into the eyes of a young Shadowhunter passing by she saw a spark inside them: hope. Today had given them hope.

They were halfway down the Gard, slowly approaching the Angel Square, as Helen came to a halt and turned around to face Aline. The half-faerie cast one of her brilliant smiles, and Aline knew that this was one of the kinds that came from Helen's heart, one she didn't have to force onto her lips. Aline lifted both her hands and cupped Helen's face with them.

"Your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Way better than the flower you -"

The sky above them exploded in spangles of red and gold, bright against the afternoon sun. People all around them broke into a rush, dragging along children, their terrified cries rising in the crowd. Aline and Helen's heads jerked up simultaneously and Helen's mouth gaped open in terror. The demon towers were glowing alarmingly, the colors of red and gold.

"The battle lights," Aline burst out. Her heart beat achingly fast, panic tightening her chest. "We need to get back to the Gard."

"No, Jules and the others are still at the house," Helen cried, her eyes wide with shock.

"It's not Alicante that's in danger," Aline retorted. "Someone else requires our help and we need to leave now!"

Shadowhunters in gear were running past them, hastily adjusting daggers and swords to their weapons belt. Most of them had a murderous grin on their face, ready to fight. Aline didn't care if she had to fight. She wanted to make sure her mother was fine.

"How do you know?" Helen asked astonished.

Aline blinked at Helen. "How do I know what?" One hand already shot down to her weapons belt to check if she'd brought a dagger. She relaxed by the touch of the cold hilt under her fingers. They had both put on their gear before leaving for the Gard, just in case, but neither of them had thought they'd actually need it.

"The lights. How do you know no one's attacking Alicante?" Helen urged.

Aline shrugged. "It's the colors. Red and gold means someone's calling on our help. Now, can we please go?"

Helen hesitated, her thoughts clearly on her siblings, considering things. Her eyes met Aline's, pleading for her to go. Helen reached for Aline's hand, nodding slightly, and they made their way back up the Gard, but this time they were running, their hearts pounding wildly in fear. The moment of peace had passed.


	24. Chapter 24 - The Adamant Citadel

**Hope you're still enjoying this as much as I do!**

* * *

"Absolutely not," Jia said for the thousandth time, causing Aline to frown. Shadowhunters were huddling around them, picking up weapons from a pile the guards had put there, and disappeared in the swirling Portal. It had already been open by the time Aline and Helen had reached the Gard, panting, their hair plastered to their sweaty faces. They had been shocked to learn that the Adamant Citadel, home of the Iron Sisters who forged their weapons, was besieged.

"But, Mum, we're both perfectly capable of fighting," Aline retorted angrily.

Jia spun around to look at her daughter. "I don't want to discuss this. You're not going."

Aline opened her mouth to object, but Jia had already turned away, waving more and more Shadowhunters towards the Portal. Aline gritted her teeth, and her eyes met with Robert Lightwood, dressed in his Inquisitor robe, staring back at her.

"She's worried about you. She doesn't want you to get hurt," Robert explained, his voice full of raw pain. He was probably worried about his family too, hoping his children wouldn't show up to fight.

Aline said nothing and returned her gaze to her mother. When they had left for the Gard earlier she had been dressed in casual clothes, but now she was wearing her Consul robe. Her face was flushed by the cold wind sweeping over the hill and her expression was tensed.

Aline startled at the touch of Helen's cold fingers on her hand.

"Maybe we should stay here," she suggested.

Aline glared at her girlfriend. "No, we need to fight. Most of the Shadowhunters they're sending through have no idea what they're up against, but we do. We've fought Sebastian's army before."

"Do I have to remind you that we didn't quite succeed?" Helen teased, but Aline ignored the comment and walked over to the pile of weapons to pick up a bow.

"Take this," she said, holding it out to Helen. The half-faerie hesitated. Aline frowned, pushing the weapon into Helen's hands and grabbed one of the long swords. She gave it a closer look and after a moment of consideration she tucked it through her belt. It wasn't the kind of sword she was used to fight with and its hilt poked uncomfortable in her side, but she didn't bother.

She strode back over to her mother, more confident this time, and said, "We know how to fight the Endarkened." She paused, casting a glance back at Helen, who looked at her skeptically.

Aline sighed. "I know what you are about to say. We didn't win last time, why would we now? You said yourself that Sebastian brought only a few of his Endarkened to the Adamant Citadel and that it would be not of a big deal, but neither of these Shadowhunters you're sending into battle has fought an Endarkened before. We know the way they move. We know how they fight. Don't you understand?"

Jia's eyes narrowed on Aline, and Aline thought that she would start to yell at her any second, but instead her lips curled into a weak smile. "You're braver than I thought."

Aline couldn't hold back a smirk. "It's what you taught me to do - be brave and fight."

There was nothing Jia could do about it. If she denied Aline to fight she would go against her own order. She had called every Shadowhunter older than sixteen to battle, given they were dressed at least partly in gear, and Helen and Aline fulfilled both conditions.

"Fine," Jia gave in with a sigh. Aline's face lit up and she grabbed Helen by the hand, dragging her towards the Portal.

"But don't get yourself hurt," Jia shouted after her, but her voice was muffled by the hubbub of Shadowhunters gathering in the gardens of the Gard. The place was now crowded, more and more people streaming up the path.

Before stepping through the Portal, Aline caught sight of the terrified look on Helen's face.

"Have you been to the Adamant Citadel before?" Helen asked, her voice uneven.

Aline shook her head. She took one step forward, plunging into the whirl of the Portal.

* * *

At first there was darkness. Aline tumbled through the Portal, landing on cold, packed earth. As her eyes adjusted to the dark night sky she found a volcanic plain stretched out in front of her. It was partly covered by snow, thick in some places and crisp, thin ice in others. Jagged rocks were showing through the layer of snow, looking deadly. The moon and stars on the sky were mostly hidden by thick clouds, casting shadows over the already dark plain, and a cold wind picked up, causing Aline to shiver in her thin gear.

Helen next to her was on her feet, an arrow already fitted to her bow. The terrified look on her face from before had vanished and was now replaced by a more serious one. Her whole body was tensed. All around them Shadowhunters were whispering to their seraph blades, igniting their weapons, and their soft glow illuminated the dark.

Aline had been deposited a few feet away from Helen and as she moved to stand closer to her she lifted her head. A gasp escaped her throat, stunned by what she saw. The Adamant Citadel loomed up in front of them, glowing against the night sky like a seraph blade. It was ringed by a circular wall of _adamas_, and the only entrance was a single gate, formed of two huge blades that looked like an open pair of scissors.

"I never thought it would look so..." Aline murmured, unable to describe the Adamant Citadel.

"Intimidating?" Helen suggested. Aline nodded.

"Where are the Iron Sisters?" Helen asked.

Aline's eyes drifted over the plain. It was eerily quiet and there was no sight of either the Iron Sisters or the Endarkened. "I guess they'll stay inside, protecting the arsenal."

The Portal behind them closed with a final thump. The Shadowhunters surrounding them gasped as suddenly a group of red-robed figures appeared on the far end of the plain. They were still a distant away, but Aline could sense the tension among her fellow Nephilim. The Endarkened came to a halt.

"Why are they stopping?" Helen asked, bewildered.

"I don't -" Aline broke off as she caught sight of a familiar blond head, followed by a tiny person with bright, red curls. "Jace? Clary? What are they doing here?"

Helen whirled around to find the two of them scrambling to their feet and walk up to where the rest of the Nephilim were standing. She watched them exchange a few words, Clary's eyes wide with shock.

"I haven't seen them at the Gard," Helen said, a worried look on her face. "They must have come through the Portal last."

"Maybe." Aline returned her attention to the opposing army, who was still watching them from distance. Their faces were hidden underneath their hoods, but Aline could feel their eyes on her and her heart started to beat wildly in her chest.

"Something's wrong. Why aren't they-" Aline never got to finish her sentence.

A cry of agony tore through the night. Aline was confused. The plain in front of her was still quiet, the Dark Nephilim standing motionlessly at the far end. There was another cry and Aline realized that it was coming from behind. Helen and Aline spun around simultaneously as one of the Nephilim slumped to the ground, the tip of a sword protruding from his chest. The red-geared Endarkened that had stabbed him grinned at them maliciously and a shiver ran down Aline's spine.

"Where did he come from?" Helen gasped.

One of the Shadowhunters, a blond woman, broke away, tentatively approaching the Endarkened. Clary reached out to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Aline noticed that the man had the same blond hair as the woman approaching him. She started to talk to him in a low whisper and he kept grinning at her, his grip tight on the hilt of the bloodstained sword.

All of a sudden he laughed, a heart-rending laugh, and his blade flashed out. The blonde Shadowhunter's head fell. Helen yelped as the body collapsed to the ground, the white snow blackening with blood. Someone was screaming hysterically, and then another Shadowhunter screamed, pointing behind them.  
A line of Endarkened was advancing from the direction of the closed Portal. The group of Dark Nephilim that had gathered at the far end of the plain was approaching as well, encircling them. Panic broke out and the Nephilim scattered, stumbling over the rocky plain.

Aline grabbed Helen's hand, panic-stricken, and yelled, "It's too many. Run!"

They started off the only way that was not blocked by the Dark Nephilim - at least not yet. The Endarkened were moving fast, faster than Aline remembered, and all around them Shadowhunters were screaming.

Aline stumbled over the plain, almost slipping on the ice, and she kept her grip tight on Helen's hand. She tried to spot Jace or Clary or any other familiar face, but they had gotten lost in the crowd.

"There's no way to escape!" Helen cried.

"We can't fight all of them." Aline's eyes were frantically searching for an escape, but there was none. The Endarkened were coming closer and she could hear the first cry of a fallen Shadowhunter. The sound of clashing blades filled the air.

A red-clad figure rose in front of Aline, his lips curled into a smile, and she came to an abrupt halt. Helen yelped in surprise. The Endarkened laughed, swinging his blade, and Aline ducked. As she straightened up she caught sight of the runes adorning the Dark Nephilim's arms. They were unfamiliar to Aline, none of the Gray Book. She figured that these were the demon's marks, not the angelic one's she was bearing.

He lashed out at Aline again. An arrow flew by her and embedded in the chest of the Endarkened. His mouth gaped open as he crumpled to the ground, blood welling from his wound. Helen stepped up to Aline and gave a quick smile before turning around to shoot another arrow. Aline drew her own blade.  
The Endarkened army had moved in on them and the Shadowhunters were desperately trying to fight the enemy. Some of them were hesitant as they recognized a familiar face among the Endarkened. This was exactly what Aline had worried about. They weren't used to fight against their own people and they didn't understand that they were no longer Nephilim. Aline had learned all that the last time she had fought Sebastian's army.

Aline spun around, lashing out at one of the Endarkened approaching her. He moved faster than her, though, and she only cut a little at his gear. He gave a low groan, advancing on Aline with a grim face, and he swung his blade. Their weapons met, but Aline had to give in under his pressure. She aimed for the leg of the Endarkened, slicing at his calf with the tip of her sword. He cried out. Aline lashed at him again and he dropped to his knees. Suddenly she was at the Burren again, a Dark Nephilim in front of her, and her blade at his throat. Back then she had hesitated, hadn't understood how dangerous they were, but now she knew better. She whirled around until she was standing behind the Endarkened and she brought her blade down on him.

Blood splattered up, covering her arms, but Aline tried to ignore it, tried to push it away from her mind. Her eyes darted up, searching for Helen in the crowd. She relaxed as she saw a head with blond curls pop up a few feet away, but then her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the man who was with her.

* * *

After killing the Endarkened that had loomed up before her and Aline Helen had gotten separated from her girlfriend, firing one arrow after another. She had used up half of the arrows in her quiver in no time, but had only managed to kill two other Dark Nephilim. Frowning she reached for another arrow as a red-clad figure came running towards her, swinging his blade dangerously.

Her fingers were already flexed, ready to let the arrow fly, as she recognized the face hidden underneath the mass of brown curls. He didn't seem to notice who she was and he kept approaching her on high speed, his face a mask of hate and anger.

"Dad, stop, it's me!" Helen called out in frustration. She lowered her bow. "Dad, it's me. Helen."

Helen thought she saw a shadow cross his face, but it was fleeting, and she had probably just imagined it. Andrew had now reached his daughter and he lifted his blade above his head, ready to strike down.

"Dad, please!" Helen begged. She retreated a few steps, her bow still at her side and an arrow attached to it. Andrew stopped in his movements as if he was confused by Helen's words. He blinked at her and for a second she hoped he'd understood.

Although Helen knew that the Endarkened couldn't be saved she couldn't shake the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. If she would hurt Andrew her siblings would never forgive her and neither would she forgive herself. She had to at least try.

Helen continued to talk to Andrew in a low voice, almost whispering.

"Dad, please, I'm your daughter. You don't want to hurt me."

Andrew stopped dead in his tracks and he stared back at Helen, baffled. Helen thought of the blond woman and how she had failed to convince the Endarkened not to hurt her. But Andrew wouldn't harm his daughter - or would he? Helen wasn't so sure any more.

"Think of Jules," Helen begged, "and the twins and Drusilla. What about Tavvy? He's too young to lose you. He misses you the most."

As she mentioned Tavvy the expression on Andrew's face changed momentarily, his eyes softening as if they were about to fill with tears.

Helen quickly added, "Mark. Don't forget about Mark. We need -" She broke off. Again his face changed, but this time it returned to its former mask of fury.

"Dad, no!" Helen cried, but it was too late. He lifted his blade. Helen stood, thunderstruck. Her hands wouldn't move and suddenly the bow felt alien under her fingers. She watched with terror as her father tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon about to bring it down on Helen. A pathetic cry escaped her throat.

A figure moved swiftly to stand between Helen and her father, a blade flashed, and then there was another scream, this time a low and manly one. One of Andrew's arms flew up to cover the wound at his shoulder, his eyes glaring at Helen like two burning stones in the socket.

"Run!" It was Aline. She placed a hand on Helen's back and pushed her away from Andrew. She only looked back once to check if he was following them, but he wasn't. He had already vanished in the crowd.

They managed to escape the battle and the moment they broke away from it Helen slumped down, sobbing. She winced as she buried her fingers in the cold snow. Aline wanted to comfort her, to pull her into her arms, but the battle was still ongoing and their escape hadn't been unnoticed. One of the red-clad Nephilim pushed through the crowd, his eyes steadily fixed on Aline. She tightened her grip on the weapon and positioned herself in front of Helen to shield her from the attacker. Helen was still sobbing. Aline couldn't tell if she was shivering because of the cold or the tears streaming down her face.

"He wanted to kill me," Helen muttered and at her own words her heart ached. When her father had lunged forward, his sword lifted for her death blow, the wound inside her, the wound that was there since the attack on her Institute, ripped open with excruciating pain. The little hope she had clung to, the little hope she'd had to ever get her father back, died in that moment, and all Helen wanted to do was cry and scream and then cry again. She had been able to hold back the tears until Aline had shoved her away from the battle.

"He wouldn't" Aline murmured, but she doubted that she'd sounded convincing. She didn't believe it either. She had seen the murderous look on Andrew's face.

The Endarkened kept coming at them and Aline lifted her sword, ready to fight. There was a flash of something golden and then the man dropped to the ground, blood streaming down his front from the gash at his throat. Aline's mouth gaped open, stunned, as she watched Jace, who she had mistaken for a gold spark at first, whirl around and bury his sword in the chest of another Endarkened. He moved extraordinarily fast, lashing out at his enemy with incredible precision. Aline's eyes were almost unable to follow his movements. He seemed to glow as he made his way through the crowd, Endarkened crumpling and their cries filling the night sky.

"Helen, look," Aline exclaimed and she turned around to help Helen up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks still wet with tears. Her blond curls were tousled and caked with dirt.

"Is that... Jace?" she asked astonished. Jace spun around like a tornado and another Endarkened fell. The crowd seemed to split, allowing Jace to pass through. Both the Endarkened and the Nephilim had paused to watch what was going on as Jace came to a halt in front of a red-clad figure. Helen gave another gasp. Even from this distance she could tell that it was her father, still a furious expression on his face.

Jace seemed to hesitate.

"What is he doing?" Helen asked, panic-stricken.

Aline shook her head. "I don't know. But where is Clary?"

Low murmurs ran through the crowd of the Nephilim. Aline took Helen's hand and dragged her closer to the battlefield to get a better look at Jace. "Is that...?" Helen asked, gasping.

Seemingly out of nowhere another red-clad figure had appeared, pushing Andrew away from Jace and taking his place. His hair was as fair as Jace's and Aline didn't need to see his face to recognize him.

"Sebastian," she hissed. Aline noticed that his gear, other than the one his army was wearing, was worked through with gold runes of healing, protection and luck. These were runes of the Gray Book, the ones the Endarkened couldn't bear any more.

The wind was howling over the plain. Aline was unable to hear what they were talking about, but clearly something that annoyed Jace and in a flash both of the swords Jace was holding were up, both tips hovering just over Sebastian's heart. Sebastian grinned. The Endarkened surrounding them hissed at Jace, their eyes gleaming with hate.

Aline could see Jace's lips move and then pinch together into a grim line. She couldn't tell if Sebastian was talking; he stood with his back to Aline and Helen. Jace lowered his blades.

Sebastian moved fast, spinning around, and his and Jace's blades collided, the sound of the clash filling the air. The Endarkened and the Nephilim stepped back, not wanting to get drawn into their fight.

Aline reached for Helen's hand again, afraid something would happen to her if she didn't hold on tight.

"Should we... I don't know...help?" Helen asked, her brows drawn together in concern.

Aline shrugged. "I don't think so. Jace is the only one who might actually have a chance to kill Sebastian."

Aline's gazed rested on the half-faerie. Helen's eyes were widened.

Somehow Sebastian had managed to push Jace to the ground and he was looming over him, his sword pointing down at Jace. Within seconds he had driven the blade into Jace's shoulder. Jace cried in agony.

"What's happening?" a female Shadowhunter next to Helen whispered. Flames licked up from the wound in Jace's shoulder, a single spark finding its way up Sebastian's blade. Aline couldn't see his face, he was standing too far away, but she could tell that he was as surprised as they were. He jerked his hand away from the hilt, cursing. Jace struggled up to his elbows.

"Look!" another Shadowhunter exclaimed and Aline lifted her head. A group of women, gowned in white like Greek oracles, was approaching Jace and Sebastian, their eyes leaping orange flames. Delicate tattoos were adorning their faces and Aline remembered when she'd first saw an image of them in the Codex. The Iron Sisters.

They came to a halt, encircling Sebastian and Jace. Between two of the Iron Sisters stood the familiar face of a Silent Brother Aline recognized as Brother Zachariah. She had seen him fighting on the plain before. One of the Iron Sisters had started to talk, but Aline couldn't make out the words over the wind. Again Sebastian lifted his sword, but this time he brought it down on the ground beside Jace.

The earth underneath their feet wobbled, like an earthquake rippling through the plain. A great black rift opened and Sebastian vanished into it. It was widening quickly, and Aline and Helen stared with horror as more and more Endarkened followed after Sebastian, disappearing in the vast chasm. Rocks, dirt and jagged chunks of ice rained down into the gap as it widened further. The Nephilim had started to scatter, scrambling away from it. Aline dug her nails into Helen's hand to make sure she didn't lose the grip on her as they dashed over the plain, away from the rift, Endarkened constantly crossing their path, running to follow their master.

"Aline, please, stop." Helen gasped for air and they came to a halt once they were out of reach and save from tumbling into the pit. "I can't run anymore."

Aline was panting too. She lifted her head to look over the plain. The Endarkened were gone. Jace was still on the ground, surrounded by the Iron Sisters, and Brother Zachariah knelt beside him. The flames that had flickered up Sebastian's blade now shot up Brother Zachariah's arm, the fire consuming his parchment robe. He jerked away, Jace crying at his feet. Aline's eyes widened in terror as the Silent Brother staggered back, blazing like a torch, and then the flames vanished, Brother Zachariah collapsing silently into the snow. The Iron Sisters drew in on him, whispering in low voices. All of a sudden Clary darted through the crowd – the angel knows where she'd been - and she bent down over Jace, reaching for his stele.

Aline whirled around. All around her Nephilim were kneeling, drawing _iratzes_ on their companions or searching their pockets for bandages.  
"We need to get back," Aline said, facing Helen. A shallow cut ran along Helen's cheek and the front of her gear was splattered with blood, but otherwise she seemed unharmed. Helen drew her stele, meeting Aline's gaze momentarily, and she quickly walked away, as if she hadn't heard Aline, and over to a fellow Shadowhunter that crouched in the snow, one hand pressed to the wound on his thigh.

Aline's eyes drifted over the plain. It was a mess, the snow splattered with blood, and Shadowhunters scattered, some crying in pain, some utterly quiet. A faint glow in the distance caught Aline's attention and suddenly it expanded, slowly taking on the shape of a Portal.

"Helen!" she yelled. The half-faerie lifted her head and scrambled to her feet, the Shadowhunter she had healed by her side. Aline held her hand out to a girl that lay on the ground close to where Aline was standing, not older than sixteen, and she accepted it gladly, steadying herself on Aline's arm. Her ankle seemed to be twisted. They walked along, crossing the plain, and all around them the Nephilim had started to move towards the Portal. Aline helped the girl up to it, pushing her slightly into it. She disappeared and Aline followed.

The first thing she saw on the other side was her mother's concerned face, impatiently awaiting her Shadowhunters to return from the battle. Upon seeing Jia Aline started forward, relieved to see a familiar face. Everything around her seemed to fall away and she ignored the hubbub of voices as she threw her arms around her mother's neck, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Jia whispered into Aline's ear. Aline gave a smile and cast a glance back over her shoulder to find Helen tumbling through the Portal.

They were alive.


	25. Chapter 25 - Ease the Pain

**Just a small note here: At the moment each chapter is very tragic, but everyone of you knows what was going on during CoHF. Anyway, the next chapter will be a Heline chapter only. No Sebastian, no Endarkened and maybe only a little drama. **

**Kt, I miss you very much. I hope you're still out there, following my story. As for all my other followers, thank you for sticking around!**

**BeCourageous, thanks for Beta reading! **

* * *

Aline let go of her mother and walked over to Helen who had stepped through the Portal seconds ago. She pulled the half-faerie into a tight hug, taking in the flowery scent that was mixed with the stench of dirt and something burned.

"I'm fine," Helen muttered. Aline pressed her lips onto Helen's.

"I know you are. By the Angel, we both are fine."

Aline couldn't believe that they had survived Sebastian's ambush. He had tricked the Nephilim in thinking he only send half of his army, but then they had been surrounded by twice as many Endarkened they had expected. If it wasn't for Jace and his heavenly fire that had burned up Sebastian's blade they wouldn't be here now. They would all be dead.

Aline lifted her head, her arms still wrapped around Helen, and she only realized now that they hadn't returned to the Gard. They were standing on the Angel Square; people were still pouring through the open Portal, most of them wounded, and on the far end of the Square, next to the Hall of Accords, the doors of the Basilias stood wide open. Shadowhunters were rushing in and out, trying to take care of the injured. Aline looked up in the sky. Night was about to come and the streets were only illuminated by the light pouring out from the Basilias.

Aline's eyes were frantically searching the crowd for any familiar faces. She thought she saw someone carrying Jace inside the Basilias, and a moment later a male Shadowhunter appeared, Clary in his arms, her face pale. She looked ghostly and almost as if she was dead. Magnus Bane pushed through the crowd, his dark hair standing up in spikes, and his mascara-framed eyes wide in shock. Aline wondered when he had arrived. She hadn't seen him before. He gestured the Shadowhunter to carefully place Clary on the ground and he leaned over her, blue sparks gleaming at his fingertips.

As the Portal slammed shut behind them, Jia returned, a distraught look on her face. Her eyes darted to where Clary was lying, still unconscious.

"We need to tell Jocelyn about -" Jia said, but she couldn't manage to finish the sentence.

"I'll do it," Helen volunteered, taking a step forward. Aline reached for her, but Helen shook of her hand. "Please, it should be someone they know. Luke knows me from various Council meetings, and besides, I know where to find Amatis' house."

Aline opened her mouth to object, but Jia interrupted. "Thank you, Helen." She turned on her heels and disappeared in the crowd again. Aline's gaze followed her mother, crestfallen, until she was out of sight.

"I'll be quick," Helen said, brushing a soft kiss on Aline's cheek and then she was gone too. Aline stood, unable to move, as she watched her girlfriend's curly head vanish in the huddle of Shadowhunters. Aline remembered the last time she had stood on Angel Square, filled with bodies hidden under white blankets, and she had looked down on those who hadn't survived the Mortal War. This time most of the Shadowhunters had returned from the battle alive and only a few bodies were spread out over the Square. The air was filled with the cries of excruciating pain, the sound of the wounded as they were receiving _iratzes_.

Aline caught sight of an older Shadowhunter, about the age of forty, tossing around between the bodies of the dead, his face contorted with pain. Immediately Aline drew out her stele and dashed over to the injured man. He threw his eyes open the moment Aline touched the tip of her stele to his arm, his mouth gaping open as if he wanted to scream, but there was no sound. His pupils widened as Aline continued to draw the rune and slowly the color returned to his face. Someone held out a bag to Aline and she took it without even looking at the person who handed it to her. She ripped it open and multiple bandages and gauzes spilled out. Retrieving a small dagger from her weapons belt she brought it down on the sleeve of the Shadowhunter's shirt and tore it open with the tip. Underneath it blood and some yellowish liquid was oozing from a deep gash. The man gritted his teeth as Aline pressed the gauze to it and carefully wrapped the bandage around it.

"This should do it for now," she said. "Do you think you can walk?"

The man nodded tentatively and Aline helped him up. He was still weak and Aline had to press her body against his side to hold up his weight. He was at least one head taller than her. She half dragged him across the Angel Square and up the stairs into the Basilias. At first the bright light inside the stone building was dazzling her, but when her sight had adjusted she saw the amount of beds set up along the wall. Each one was filled with a Shadowhunter, some crying in pain, some utterly quiet. Silent Brothers were mingling in the Basilias, their hoods drawn back. Aline was certain that if they were capable of having a facial expression it would be terror now.

The man at Aline's arm hissed, his ankle – which had been injured as well, but she had failed to notice - twisting underneath him, and he collapsed.

"Help! Someone, please help!" Aline cried and one of the Silent Brothers joined her, lifting the Shadowhunter to his feet. He walked him over to what looked like the last empty bed and the man sank down on it, his face pale again. Aline gave a sigh of relief and spun around to walk back out onto the Angel Square. There was probably someone else that required her help.

As she crossed the Square again her eyes stopped at the sight of Clary, still unconscious. Magnus was bending over her, muttering quietly, and blue sparks were constantly leaping from his fingers. A figure with the same mass of red curls as Clary's broke through the crowd, followed by a terrified looking Luke. Jocelyn dropped to her knees, her green eyes wide and shining with tears.

"I hope she'll be alright." It was Helen's voice. Aline felt the half-faerie's fingers interlace with her own. Helen was panting as if she had been running back here. Aline tilted her head to look at Helen.

"Magnus will take care of her. He'll heal her," Aline said, but the confidence in her voice had faded by the end of the sentence. She couldn't hide the feeling that she was deeply concerned about Clary and Jace. She had seen Jace's face, contorted in pain, as Sebastian had stabbed him, flames shooting up the blade and then Clary had dropped next to him, pressing her hand to his chest. The color had faded from her and the moment the Portal had opened she had fainted.

"What do you think happened? Those flames... I haven't seen anything like that before," Aline said in concern. Helen lifted her head to meet her gaze with Aline's.

"It must have been the heavenly fire. The Silent Brothers had spoken about it during one of the Council meetings, explaining that it was still in his veins. It has something to do with the blade Clary had driven into him at the Burren to break his bond with Sebastian," Helen explained.

"So this fire is burning _inside_ him?" Aline asked astonished.

Helen shrugged. "As far as I know, yes. I think it almost killed him today. If it wasn't for Clary, he'd probably be dead."

Aline's eyes darted to Clary. "I think healing him almost killed her, too."

"She's not dead!" Helen exclaimed. "She over-exerted herself, but this is nothing Magnus can't solve.

Aline said nothing. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat, and tears were stinging the back of her eyes. This morning they had thought Sebastian had given them a break, but he would never give them one. He would keep coming back at them until they weren't able to fight back any more. He wanted them all dead.

Beside her, Helen had gone rigid. A few feet away a red-clad Endarkened was lying, motionless, among the bodies of the Nephilim, clearly dead, his gear torn apart on the front. Someone must have brought him back here. He was most likely someone's brother, cousin or child, someone's loved one, and maybe they had hoped he would get buried in Idris, the land he had grown up in. The sight of him, however, seemed to remind Helen of something, something painful, as her expression darkened.

"He wanted to kill me. His own daughter!" Helen made a gagging noise, and one of her hands flew up to wipe away a tear.

"Helen, I'm..." Aline started, but what was she about to say? What would it change if she'd told her she felt sorry for her? It wouldn't help Helen.

Aline drew closer to Helen, placing one arm around the half-faerie. Helen leaned in on her, and she could feel her body tremble as tears were rolling down Helen's cheeks, unchecked.

"I had told myself not to hope," Helen sobbed. "You know I have. I've told myself to believe that the Endarkened were lost, that my father was lost, but I guess I never really believed it. I guess some part of me had still hoped for him to return, or maybe some part had even wished that they had been wrong and Sebastian hadn't Turned him. In a way, I think I've even wished he'd be dead."

Again Helen made a peculiar noise, something between whimpering and gasping for air at the same time. Aline pulled Helen even closer, and Helen buried her face at her shoulder. Aline was all choked up, desperately looking for the right words, but there was nothing she could have said to ease Helen's pain.

All around them people were crying. Some of them were in pain, wounded during the battle, some of them were mourning those who hadn't returned alive. Every single person on this Square at this very moment had something to wail about, some loss to cope with. Every each of them was mourning, either for their loved ones or for fellow Shadowhunters they had known and had died in the battle. Helen was mourning, too. She was mourning the loss of her father's soul, although his body was still alive, and she mourned her hope that was gone, the hope that somehow this all could end.

"What am I going to tell Jules? He'll know that something's off. He always does." Helen's voice was marked by raw pain, and she sounded desperate beyond measure. Aline hadn't seen her like that before. No matter what, Helen always seemed to find a way, but this time she was truly in despair.

"You don't have to tell him anything," Aline said. Helen looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "You've been fighting against the Endarkened, so clearly you're stressed out. There is no need to tell him that you saw your father. It'll only disturb him more."

Helen didn't seem to be convinced. "He'll ask about him. Jules knows that Dad is one of the Endarkened and he will beg me to tell him. What am I supposed to tell him? His Dad is a monster now!"

At first Aline had felt really bad for stabbing Andrew in the shoulder - she could have gone for the heart, too, but she didn't want to be the one taking him away from his family - but as she was looking at Helen shivering in her arms, her eyes red from crying, she thought Helen might have even wanted her to kill him. Knowing that he was alive when in some way he was already dead was probably worse than anything else. At least if Aline had killed him Helen wouldn't have to fear for her siblings to find out what monster he had become, but Aline would have never had the courage to do it.

"You'll have to lie to him," Aline said, gently padding Helen's back. She had stopped to shiver and was now rigid in her arms.

"I don't think I can."

Aline pressed her lips atop Helen's mass of curls. The smell of smoke and dirt still clung to it. "You'll have to try."

Helen said nothing. Startled, Aline watched an anxious looking Simon approach Clary, his eyes widening with shock as he saw her lying on the ground, her lips purple as if she had drowned. Luke leaped to his feet protectively and pushed Simon back a little. Simon protested, but Luke wouldn't listen.

A heart-rending cry caught Aline's attention and she pulled her eyes away from Luke and Simon. Between the bodies of the dead a figure was twisting and turning, writhing in agony, and Helen and Aline acted instantly, hurrying over to the injured man. Although his face was bloody, Aline recognized him as one of the Shadowhunters who had stood closest to her when the Endarkened had attacked. He had seemed fierce and willing to fight till death. Now an ugly gash run along the side of his torso, his gear ripped apart, and he looked like death himself.

Aline retrieved a gauze from the pocket she had taken with her and tried to remove some of the excessive blood and pus oozing from the wound. Helen held her stele in one hand, her tears now dried on her cheeks, and she gnawed at her lip as she concentrated to draw her _iratze_. The man gave another cry of agony, and then he relaxed.

"I'll get someone to carry him inside," Aline said and was on her feet immediately. Helen nodded, lost in her work. Aline headed for the Basilias. Everything was more quiet, the noise from before gone, and most people were now asleep in their beds. Aline reached for the first male Shadowhunter she could find and gestured outside. He understood, and he and the Silent Brother he had been talking to vanished.

Aline turned on her heels, her eyes scanning the interior of the Basilias. If she could spot Jace... She needed to know he was alive and well. After the fire she had seen burning at his shoulder, consuming one of the Silent Brothers, she doubted that he was fine.

"Aline!"

She startled at the sound of her mother's voice, and she spun around to see Jia hurrying towards her, a distressed look on her face. Jia's hair was ruffled, probably by the wind, but it was an unusual thing for her mother who always looked composed and neat.

"I was hoping to find you in here." Her mother was panting.  
Aline raised an eyebrow. "I was looking for Jace. Do you know where he is?"

"He's at the back of the Basilias. The Silent Brothers are taking care of him," Jia replied. She sounded tensed. "Aline, there is something I want to tell you. Not only has Jonathan attacked the London Institute and drawn us into an ambush at the Adamant Citadel, but he has also wiped out a large part of the Praetor Lupus. He killed all of its members living in New York City."

Aline stared back at her mother in shock. "Wait - what?"

Jia rubbed at her temples, exhausted. "Luke Garroway just told me. A girl from his pack had sent a message to him earlier today. I don't understand... He had done all of this is one day. When he failed in London he moved on to the Praetor Lupus, but it wasn't enough for him. He needed to destroy even more, to kill even more innocent people."

"He must have had some kind of help," Aline said sourly. "He couldn't have done all of this on his own. He's got to have allies."

Jia nodded, looking ghostly. "I'm sorry, Aline. I shouldn't burden you with this. I-"

Aline reached for her mother's hands with her own. "It's fine. I can handle it, and besides, I would have found out anyway. I'm glad you told me about the New York attack."

Jia hesitated before she spoke again. "I was so worried about you. Alec showed up when you were still there, and suddenly he cried out in pain. It must have been Jace. I knew something was wrong and I begged every second, until they were able to open up another Portal, for you to be alive."

"Mum..." Aline was too choked up to talk. Instead she kept her mother's hands cupped in her own, and for a moment they just stared at each other, relieved that they were both alive and unharmed and because of it they were luckier than most of the Shadowhunters who wandered the streets of Alicante, desperately putting together the pieces Sebastian had left behind.

* * *

The moon was high up in the sky, casting an eerily glow on the narrow alleys of the Glass City, but parts of the upper floor of the Penhallow House was still lit with warm light. Helen didn't bother to change clothes; she did however wash her face and arms, which had been splattered with drops of blood that wasn't her own, before she made her way up the stairs, the floorboard squeaking as she walked.

A low whisper was heard out on the hallway, and she smiled at the thought of Jules telling some horror story to Emma. She carefully turned the knob on the door to Jules's room and peeked inside. Her brother was sitting on the floor, leaned up against the side of his bed, and a book on his lap. Emma was lying on the bed and peered over his shoulder at the pages. Jules flinched away, reading the words out loud.

"...and he opened the door to the kitchen to find his dog lying in a pool of blood and the man cried. He called for help and..."

"This story is so lame," Emma said, scrambled to her feet and snatched the book out of Jules's hands, a vicious grin spreading over her face.

"Give that back!" Jules leaped up and lunged for Emma, but she was too fast. She spun around, chuckling, and Jules was about to follow when his gaze met Helen's. His face turned pale.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, and then she dropped the book.

Helen slid through the door and gently closed it behind her. She didn't want to wake any of her other siblings. Emma stared back at Helen, but more curious than shocked.

"Is that blood on your gear?"

Helen didn't answer and only shrugged. She crossed the room and pulled her brother into a tight hug. Emma's eyes widened, again out of curiosity.

"What happened?" Jules asked, and Helen could feel the tensions in his shoulder as she brushed them with her hands, freeing him from her embrace. She locked her eyes with his.

"The Adamant Citadel was besieged. It was Sebastian, and when we got there we realized it was an ambush."

Jules eyes had widened while she had talked, and she quickly added, "I'm fine, Jules, and Aline is unharmed, too. Jace managed to distract Sebastian long enough for the Iron Sisters to arrive. Sebastian retracted, taking his Endarkened with him, before the battle got out of hand."

"You saw the Iron Sisters?" Emma asked in awe. "They're creepy, right? Like the Silent Brothers so I've heard."

Helen gave a weak smile. Although she had known Emma for years the little girl tended to surprise her every now and then. She was always curious and fierce and even now, with her parents gone forever, she didn't lose her interest for what was going on around her.

"They look exactly like the image in the Codex, dressed in white gown," Helen said, and Emma seemed even more excited.

"That's so cool. I wish I could've gone with you, but Mr. Penhallow wouldn't let us," Emma said and suddenly the expression on her face changed. Helen could tell that Emma wasn't particularly fond of Patrick either. He was a complicated man, especially when it came to Helen or his daughter's love for her, but she did acknowledge that he had become more open during the course of the last few days.

"I'm glad he kept an eye on you and made sure you stayed where you are, safe," Helen retorted. Her eyes darted to Jules. He had slumped down on the bed, looking distraught. Emma, suddenly sensing his despair, hopped onto the bed and settled in next to him, one hand gently running up and down his arm.

"Jules?" It was only a squeak.

Jules's hands clenched into fists, slightly trembling, and underneath his mass of brown curls - which desperately needed a cut, Helen noticed - his eyes narrowed. He gritted his teeth.

"You've fought the Endarkened?"

Startled, Helen blinked at him.

"Yes, I did. I've fought them before, at the Burren, and this is why Jia sent us through. Aline and I, we knew what we were up against and -"

"Was he there, too?"

Helen felt a twinge somewhere near her heart. She had feared that question, but she was already prepared for Jules to ask it. She knew she had to take Aline's advice and - something she had refused to do her whole life - lie to her brother.

"No, he wasn't."

Jules opened up his fists and gave a sigh. "Does this mean he isn't one of the Endarkened? Maybe the Council was wrong and Sebastian took him as a hostage. He also took Mark without Turning him."

Jules lifted his head and his eyes met Helen's, the exact same color, pleading for the answer he had hoped to hear for days now. Helen had wanted to hear that answer, too. She had wished for it all not to be true, but now that she was certain her father was one of the Endarkened, she didn't want to get Jules hopes up.

Helen crossed the space separating her from Jules and Emma, bent down to be on eye-level with her brother and said, "I'm afraid that this doesn't proof anything. Apparently Sebastian only brought part of his army, even though it was more than we suspected at first. The Council thinks that he has at least a dozen more Endarkened that we've seen today. I'm sorry, Jules, but we need to face the truth. Our father might never come back. If they don't find a cure..."

"They'll find one," Jules hissed, his eyes still locked with Helen's. He looked furious.

"Julian," Helen said with a soothing voice. "It's not certain that they'll find one. We need to start accepting that he might be gone forever. I don't like that idea either, but I've seen the Endarkened and they are monsters."

A shiver ran down Helen's spine as she remembered her father, his lips curled into a vicious grin, lifting his blade above his head to bring it down on her. He hadn't recognized her. She thought there had been a second where he had hesitated, but she wasn't so sure about that now.

"He'll come back," Jules said, more determined. Emma was still caressing his lower arm with the tip of her finger, tracing a pattern on his skin. Helen knew that this was some kind of way for them to communicate, and Jules started to relax.

Helen straightened up. "You should get some sleep now."

She looked at Emma expectantly, but she didn't move.

"I'll stay with Jules for tonight."

The motherly part in Helen wanted to order her to her own room and tell her that she was too young to share a bed with a boy, but ripping Emma away from Jules, even for one night, would be cruel. She knew he needed her and she needed him, so Helen said nothing, only nodded and leaned in to brush a quick kiss atop Jules's curls.

Helen softly closed the door behind her, and as soon as it was shut she could hear Emma's voice in a low whisper. She started off down the hallway, knowing that someone would wait for her in her room, someone that could ease her pain as Emma could with Jules's.


	26. Chapter 26 - Between two Battles

The next morning Aline woke up late, her body stiff and sore from the battle at the Adamant Citadel. At some point during the night her blanket had slid to the ground and she was lying on scattered pillows, her skin ice cold. She scrambled to the edge of the bed, the sunlight streaming in through the windows dazzling her, and she frantically searched for the blanket. Pulling it up and over her body she noticed that the room was empty, the spot next to her deserted. She could still smell Helen's perfume and she ached for the half-faerie, longed for her girlfriend to touch her and kiss her.

The night before Aline had returned from Angel Square alone. She had wanted to wait for her mother, but Jia had been busy talking to the Downworld representatives. Raphael Santiago, the representative of the vampires, had arrived yesterday, along with Clary's best friend Simon, known as Daylighter. Jia had been engaged in a talk with Raphael for at least an hour. Magnus and Luke had joined them once Clary had been healed and taken home, and Aline had decided to walk home without her mother.

When she'd opened the door to her room she'd found Helen sitting on the bed, hands folded in her lap and a woebegone look on her face. Her eyes had been shining with tears and Aline had been able to tell she was holding them back. Aline had settled in next to her and had pulled the half-faerie into her arms. They had fallen asleep holding on to each other.

Aline scrambled into an upright position; the blanket slid to the ground again. Aline cursed. She was still wearing her gear and it pinched her skin in some places. Drops of blood had dried on her front and arms, and she remembered bringing down the blade on one of the Endarkened. She could still see his face, his eyes looking right at her, behind closed eyelids. The stench of blood, dirt and sweat clung to her heavily and she had to keep herself from gagging.

She was on her feet instantly and walked over to the bathroom, undoing the buttons and zippers of her gear in the process. It stuck to her body like a second skin, warm and stiff. She shrugged out of it, tossed it next to the laundry basket - she didn't want that kind of smell on the rest of her clothes - and removed her socks and underwear as well.

She winced as her bare feet touched the cold floor, and she quickly turned on the tab in the shower. The water was nice and warm on her skin and the steam slowly filled the room. Aline decided to shampoo her hair twice. Small chunks of dirt flushed down the drain as she scrubbed at her body forcefully until it turned red. She felt hardly clean, so she washed her face as well, twice.

When she lifted her head after rinsing the shampoo out of her hair she caught sight of a shadow moving behind the shower curtain. A scream on her lips, she watched as someone pulled the curtain aside and she desperately crossed her arms to cover the most important parts of her body.

Helen laughed, a sound of bells ringing.

"This is not funny! You scared me!" Aline yelled in exasperation. Helen's smile widened, her eyes gleaming at the sight Aline's naked body.

"Oh, come on. Don't you think we need some fun?" Helen teased, and Aline gasped as Helen pulled her shirt over her head. Helen smiled at Aline seductively. Aline tried to avert her gaze from Helen's naked breast, but it was just too hard not to look at them.

It had been a while since she had seen Helen naked. She forced her eyes up to look at Helen. The sad expression from the night before was still there, and Aline knew it would never leave the half-faerie's face after what she had witnessed at the Citadel, but today she could see something else. Helen longed for Aline the way Aline longed for her, too. The past few days had been full of loss and grief and they needed some time away from that. It wouldn't change the fact that they were at war or that Sebastian had turned Helen's father into a monster, but it would allow them to escape it all for a moment.

Aline had always believed that, when at war, it wasn't allowed to have some alone time, to step back for a moment, but she knew better now. She had seen her mother wanting some time away from the battle the day before when they had had breakfast together. It was only human to need a time out from the world sometimes.

The water was still on in the shower, and Aline's hands were wrinkled by the time Helen had undressed and stepped in behind her. She closed the curtain, the seductive smirk still on her face. Moving in on Aline, she placed her hands on Aline's hips and Aline's heart skipped a beat at the touch of the half-faerie. Sometimes Aline thought, no matter how many times Helen touched her, she would always have such an impact on her. Tiny drops of water clung to Helen's curly hair and the soft glow that filled the room made her look like an angel. Aline's angel.

"I thought you'd be up at the Gard," Aline said. It came out only in a whisper.

Helen tilted her head and pressed her lips to Aline's neck. Aline shivered.

"Your mother said it was okay if I didn't want to attend today's meeting. She said she'd understand it if I wouldn't go," Helen explained while tracing a pattern of hot kisses down Aline's neck. Aline's vision started to blur as did her mind. A low groan escaped her throat and she could feel Helen smile against her skin.

"Okay. What about your siblings?"

"What about them? Someone came by earlier, the woman who had looked after them yesterday when they were alone with your father, and she has taken them for a walk," Helen said and Aline went rigid.

"To the Angel Square?"

"Of course not!" Helen burst out and she pulled away from Aline to look at her girlfriend. "They'll walk somewhere else. She said they'd be out for about two hours. I'd say this is enough time."

"To do what?" Aline asked innocently. She knew exactly what Helen was implying, but she liked to tease her girlfriend.

Helen blew up her cheeks, scowling. Aline chuckled. She placed a hand on Helen's lower back, feeling soft, tender skin, and pulled the half-faerie closer. Their mouths collided, water pouring down on them, and Aline's hand shot up into Helen's wet curls, forcing her even closer. Helen pressed her body against Aline's, desperately running her hands up and down her spine. Her nipples brushed Aline's and she shuddered.

Aline deepened the kiss further and she lowered her hand to caress Helen's back. She tilted her head, placing soft kisses down Helen's neck and sucked in some skin at her collar bone.

Aline cupped one of Helen's breasts and Helen moaned. Aline continued nipping at Helen's collar bone while her hand gently squeezed Helen's breast. Helen shifted, and suddenly her hand was between Aline's legs.

Aline gasped, almost slipping and banging her head on the shower-head.

"Stop that!" Her hand, the one that had caressed Helen's breast, shot down to steady herself.

"You want me to stop?" Helen asked in disbelieve and instantly pulled her hand away.

"No, please don't." Aline had tried not to sound so desperate, but her body was yearning for Helen.

Smiling triumphantly, Helen lowered her hand again and this time Aline melted under her touch, her center almost on fire. Aline's vision blurred, and her head got dizzy as if she was riding a rollercoaster. Paralyzed by Helen's seductive flowery scent, Aline drowned, the world around her completely falling away, until it was only her and Helen, their movements balanced as if they were one person.

Later, Helen was sprawled out on the tangled sheets of their bed, naked, her wet hair slowly soaking the pillows. Aline didn't mind; her hair was dripping wet, too. She watched Helen, her eyes moving behind her closed eyelids, one hand draped over her flat stomach. The room was dimly lit from the afternoon sun pouring in through the closed curtains, but Aline could still make out every rune on Helen's skin, even those who had faded a long time ago and had left a thin scar.

Aline lifted a finger to trace the pattern of the Voyance rune on the back of Helen's hand. Helen stirred and her eyes flung open. She looked drowsy.

"Are you watching me?" she croaked, and Aline blushed.

"Maybe."

She ran her finger up Helen's arm, encircling another rune. Suddenly, the expression on Aline's face changed and her eyebrows drew together.

"What's wrong?" Helen asked alarmed, about to shoot up, but Aline pushed her back into the sheets, one hand still placed on her arm. Her eyes followed the movements of her finger.

"I never asked you this, because I don't think it's important. I'm curious, though. Have you ever had sex with a girl before you met me?"

Aline's finger stopped atop of Helen's strength rune and she felt the half-faerie flinch.

"Why are you asking me this now?"

Aline could tell that Helen was really wondering about it and not trying to distract Aline from the actual question.

Aline shrugged. "The thought just popped up in my head. It never bothered me and it still doesn't, but I'd like to know." Upon seeing Helen's hesitation she quickly added, "If you don't mind."

Helen moved closer to Aline, placing her head on Aline's shoulder and wrapping one arm around Aline's waist. The heat radiating off her warmed Aline who had been freezing a little, but too lazy to pull up the blanket.

"To answer your question, yes, I did have sex with another girl before I met you."

Despite having promised herself not to care whether the answer was yes or no, Aline felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Helen didn't seem to have noticed and continued talking.

"Remember when you asked me on our first date if I ever dated a girl before? That's the same girl. We had one date, and I slept with her once. Back then I thought she was the love of my life, but I was too young to even know what true love is. I do know it now, and I'm glad I found you."

She lifted her head and smiled at Aline, her blue-green eyes gleaming.

"I love you."

Aline said nothing, arguing with herself whether to be jealous, but in the end there was nothing to be jealous about. Another question was nagging at her and she said it out loud before even thinking about it.

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

Something flickered in Helen's eyes, and she looked hurt, but she didn't avert her gaze when she said, "Katerina. Her name was Katerina and she is probably dead now."

"Your tutor?" Aline asked astonished. "She had been Turned, too, right?"

Helen nodded. "I haven't seen her at the Adamant Citadel, but yes, according to Jules and Emma she had been forced to drink from the Cup."

Aline tightened her grip around Helen, pressing the half-faerie closer to her body. Hundreds of questions whirled through her head, screaming at Aline that they wanted to be asked, but Aline wouldn't bother Helen about Katerina. She had seen Helen's grief of losing her tutor she had once been in love with.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway, loud enough to be heard in their room, announcing the return of Helen's siblings. Helen brushed a quick kiss on Aline's cheek and scrambled up from the bed, looking for her clothes. Aline watched her girlfriend shrug on pants and a shirt and disappear into the hallway to be with her family.

* * *

Helen gave a sigh. "Tavvy wouldn't eat his broccoli. He's exactly like his sister. When Drusilla was little she used to throw broccoli at me. Oh, and cauliflower. She hated cauliflower, too."

"I think every child does," Aline objected, and reached past Helen to close the front door of the Penhallow House. The voices of Helen's siblings screaming could still be heard out here. Helen buttoned up her coat at the front, shivering at the cold wind. The streets were bathed in the soft glow of the falling dusk, the night quickly approaching, and Aline knew that the nights were usually freezing at this time of the year.

"I guess you're right. I just wish he would eat _something_, and I don't even mind what it is."

"So you're saying you would be okay with him eating paper?" Aline teased, zipping her own coat up under her chin. She buried her hands in the pockets of the coat to prevent them from freezing. They started walking off down the streets which were eerily quiet. It was about dinner time and most people were staying inside in company of their family and loved ones. Aline felt a twinge of jealousy. She wished she could stay at home and have dinner with her family, but Jia was spending the day - and the evening - at the Gard, locked in the Council chamber to discuss the current attacks, and Patrick, even if he wouldn't be with Jia, wouldn't join her and Helen.

"I wasn't saying I want him to eat paper," Helen sighed, her cheeks already flushed by the cold. She tucked her arm through Aline's. "I don't care if he eats vegetables or not. I gave up on that a long time ago. I do wish however he would eat at least something, even if it's unhealthy. This way he would gain the pounds he had lost ever since..."

Helen broke off. Aline tilted her head to look at the half-faerie, but she wouldn't return it and kept staring ahead, her eyes constantly on the street. The witchlight street lamps sprang to life around them, their soft glow illuminated part of Helen's face. A grin spread across Aline's face as her gaze came to a rest on the Penhallow pendant that glimmered at Helen's throat. She felt the slight pressure of Helen's family ring on her hand and smiled even more. She had found the missing piece to her heart, the one person that could make her laugh and cry at the same time.

Ever since she had started dating Helen, so many things had changed. First, she had become more confident and had learned to stand up for her own needs, even though it had meant to scream at her father once, maybe twice. Second, the relationship had taught her to accept herself for whom she was and that only if she did that, others would accept her too. Third, Helen's love had made her stronger, and she knew her love had made Helen stronger. Together they had been able to get through all the things that had happened since Sebastian's return, and together they would get through the war that was about to come.

Aline pushed back the thoughts about Sebastian, the Endarkened and the war. Tonight they wouldn't talk about the war, so Aline had promised her. She had bribed the nanny to stay for another few hours and look after the Blackthorn kids, so she and Helen could have a night off. At first Helen had objected - of course - but slowly Aline had convinced her by saying that her siblings wanted her to be happy and didn't need her to buzz around them all day long. Helen had then replied that the last time she had left her siblings behind they had been attacked by Sebastian. Aline had finally been able to reassure her that they were safe staying at the Penhallow House, but in the end Helen had only given in knowing that Jia and Patrick would return in less than two hours.

"So, where are we heading?" Helen asked, and Aline gave another smirk. She tugged at Helen's arm and led her down a narrow alley.

"You'll see." Aline had decided to make a detour so Helen wouldn't be able to guess where they were going.

Helen frowned. "You know I don't like surprise."

"And you know you're wrong about that," Aline teased, and upon seeing Helen's upset face she giggled. "You liked your surprise last time, remember?"

"Is it going to be as romantic?" Helen replied cockily.

"It's the epitome of romance," Aline laughed. She came to halt and spun Helen around to face her. They were so close, Helen's breath tingled her cheek as the half-faerie gasped in surprise. "I'm going to sweep you off your feet."

Helen chuckled. "Oh, is that so? I'd say I was the one who swept you off your feet earlier today."

As Helen leaned in on Aline, her lips curled into a seductive smile, she saw Aline blush.

"Uh, maybe," Aline said. "But this is not the point, okay? You've had your moment to surprise me, now it's my turn."

"If you say so." Helen's face lit up.

Aline lowered her hand and pressed it against Helen's back, pushing the half-faerie closer. She lowered her head and placed a kiss on Helen's neck.

"You're going to love it!"

She reached for Helen's hand again, brushed another quick kiss on Helen's neck, deeply inhaling the scent of flowers and lavender, and led her down the alley. A group of young Shadowhunters, probably their age, appeared at the far end, chatting with excitement, and one of them gave a hearty laugh as they passed Aline and Helen. They didn't even seem to notice them, holding hands, or notice them at all. Apparently two girls in love didn't seem to be an issue for young Clave members. If only Aline's father would be more like them.

"Are you okay?" Helen asked worried, and Aline flinched, too lost in her thoughts to realize Helen had been staring at her.

Aline nodded. "I was just wondering... People our age don't seem to have a problem with us dating."

"I've noticed that, too. Maybe our generation is more open than your father's. I don't know why, but I'm glad for the change."

"Me too," Aline said, and they continued walking down the alley until they turned onto a long street by the canal, lined with grand old houses. Aline gasped.

"What exactly are you planning?" Helen asked skeptically at the sight of the Inquisitor's house. Somehow they had ended up on the street Aline lived in, the one they had started from. They were on the other end of it, though, the one site where the Inquisitor's house stood.

"I, uh, I have no idea how this happened," Aline stammered. She knew the streets of Alicante by heart, she would have been able to walk through them sleeping, but she still had picked the wrong path tonight. She felt embarrassed.

Helen giggled. "It's fine. I like this street a lot and I've never had the chance to take a closer look at the Inquisitor's house."

Aline opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say, so she shut it again and followed Helen down the street. As they got closer to the house of the Lightwoods two figures became visible, standing in front of it, one of them wobbly on his feet.

"I love you, Isabelle Lightwood!" The voice sounded rough and clearly drunk.

"Is that Simon?" Helen asked curiously the moment Clary's fiery hair popped into sight.

"I love you, and I won't go away until you tell me you love me too!" Simon screamed at the top of his lungs.

Helen reached up to pull her curly hair back, her neck pasted with sweat after all the walking they had been doing. "Tell him you love him. He's scaring the whole street," she called up to Isabelle as she saw the Lightwood's daughter leaning out from one of the windows, her jet-black hair flowing down her shoulder.

Clary's head tilted up and she smiled upon seeing Aline and Helen approaching them.

"Good to see you," Helen said and Clary replied, "You, too."

Something came fluttering down from the sky, startling Aline and Helen, and Isabelle yelled at Simon, "Take your clothes and go!"

Aline looked up the moment another window opened and Alec leaned out.

"Is Simon alright?" Aline asked Clary concerned, her eyes still fixed on Alec. Helen said something in return, but it was drowned by Simon's love confessions. All of a sudden the front door burst open and Robert Lightwood appeared, looking rather unpleased.

"I think we should go," Aline urged, frantically searching for Helen's hand. The half-faerie hesitated, but after saying goodbye to Clary followed her down the street.

"Why did you drag me away from this?" Helen asked. "It was about to get interesting!"

Aline blinked at her girlfriend. "Are you out of your mind? What's interesting about a drunken vampire? He could have bitten someone!"

"Oh, come on. He wouldn't have hurt anyone. He's too much in love with Isabelle," Helen chuckled. Aline shot her a glare.

"I think it's adorable. They would make a cute couple, and it was hilarious watching Simon try to win Isabelle over."

Aline gritted her teeth, trying to hold back a smile, but she had to admit Helen was right. It had been kind of funny to see Simon desperately fighting for Isabelle's love.

"She'll break his heart," Aline said finally. "She'd done it with every other boy that had fallen for her."

"I'm not so sure about that. I think she likes him, too."

They were back in the alley they had walked before. It was now utterly quiet and the windows to the houses were shut.

"Do you think so?" Aline tugged at the collar of her coat and then opened the top button. The cold wind from before was gone and Aline was now sweating.

Helen shrugged. "So, are you going to tell me where you're trying to lead me to or are you planning on taking the wrong way again?"

Aline frowned, but said nothing. She knew which way to go now and she led Helen through the streets of Alicante. They didn't talk until Aline released Helen's hand, a broad grin on her face.

Helen's eyes widened. "The pastry shop? But it's closed." She sounded almost disappointed. There was no light inside the shop and the door seemed to be closed, but Aline walked over, anyway. Helen watched her in bewilderment as Aline reached out to try the doorknob. She gasped as it gave away under Aline and swung open.

Aline grinned. "I'd say it's open!"

"Aline, you can't just break in," Helen hissed, trying to keep her voice low so no one would hear her.

"It's not breaking in if the door is not locked," Aline replied and held open the door for Helen to enter. The half-faerie didn't move. Aline gave a sigh.

"Would you just follow me?"

Frowning, Helen walked through the door into the shop and Aline pulled the door close the moment she crossed the threshold. Helen glared at Aline as Aline pushed her further into the room. She gestured her to take a seat at the very table they had sat months ago, on the day Helen had returned from Los Angeles and Aline had confessed her feelings for her. For a second she was touched Aline had brought her here, but then she remembered they had just broken in and she went rigid, refusing to take a seat.

"Can we please leave before someone sees us?" she begged, but Aline kept grinning at her.

"You're so stubborn, but I love you for it."

Helen spun around as she heard footsteps behind her and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the girl with the red hair that usually worked behind the counter entering the room through a back door. She was carrying a candle in one hand and a plate with strawberry cake in the other. Silently, she placed everything down on the table between Aline and Helen and disappeared where she had come from.

Helen stared at Aline, her mouth gaping open.

"Don't you like strawberry cake?" Aline asked, laughing. She knew it was Helen's favorite sort and that's why she'd picked it.

Helen sank onto the chair, her heart hammering in her chest. Her head felt heavy. "Did you do this?"

Aline took the seat opposite of Helen and she leaned over, the candle casting a glow across her face. "Who do you think did it?"

"Aline, how -" Helen began, but stopped as she felt her eyes fill with tears.

"You're not going to start crying, are you?" Aline tensed and she hastily leaped up her seat. Helen shook her head as if to tell Aline she was okay, and Aline slumped back.

"You don't like it," she muttered, clearly hurt.

"I love it," Helen burst out and their eyes met over the flicker of the candle.

"You do?"

A smile spread across Helen's face, the kind of smile Aline had fallen in love with, and Aline thought about how rarely she'd gotten to see that smile during the last week. She pushed the thought back and reached out over the table to take Helen's hand.

"I'm glad you love it."

"How couldn't I?" Helen replied. "Tonight, I didn't expect anything. I thought it would be just another night, sitting at your house and watching Tavvy struggling to fall asleep. You know I've done this almost every night since they arrived, because I had to make sure he was alright or otherwise I would have never found sleep myself."

Aline gently stroked the back of Helen's hand with her thump, nodding. The half-faerie seemed to relax, but her eyes were still shimmering, close to tears.

"But you've surprised me. To put it in your words, you've swept me off my feet. I expected nothing, and you gave me this." Her eyes drifted through the small café, and Aline smiled.

"It's not a big deal. It's just-"

"But it is, Aline," Helen cut her off as her gaze returned to Aline. "It is to me. I feel like we left all our worries outside this room and now we're sitting in here, only you and me, like we are in our own universe where nothing can harm us. I'm scared, Aline, scared of what's about to come, but you take this fear away from me. I love you."

Aline thought about Helen's words for a moment before saying, "I love you, too, and I promise I will always take your fear away from you."

Helen leaned over the small bistro table, pushing the candle aside so she wouldn't burn herself, and kissed Aline. It was a brief kiss, but one that spoke of all the love Helen felt for Aline. Aline smiled back at Helen as she took her seat.

Helen glanced at the cake. "So, strawberry cake, huh? You don't even like strawberries."

"I never said I don't like them," Aline countered, "but they are not my favorite type of fruit. I'd like to share it, though. I'm kind of hungry."

"Who says I'm going to share?" Helen picked up the fork and popped a piece of cake into her mouth, grinning with satisfaction.

Aline's eyes narrowed and she lunged for the fork, but Helen was too fast.

"I'm starving!" Aline cried, and after giving one of her warm laughs Helen handed the fork over to Aline.

"But only because you're so darn cute."

"Like Simon?"

"Almost," Helen laughed.


	27. Chapter 27 - 'I have come'

**Megan, I don't even know how to thank you for the amazing review you wrote! It definitely made my day, and it reminded me why I'm still writing this story. For the last 5 chapters or so I didn't got any reviews and also my visitors got fewer and fewer and I thought, well, looks like no one is reading this anymore. I was already thinking about giving up, because it is very time consuming (it's really important for me to follow the actual plotline, so I have to go back and re-read parts of CoHF so I can make my chapters fit in). But as long as there is at least one person like you who adores this story and wants to know how it continues, I'll write it, especially because of what you said. Aline and Helen didn't get a large part in TMI and somehow I even doubt they'll get one in TDA, but people should read about them. **

**When I'd started this story I hoped lots and lots of people would read it. Not because I want people to tell my how great my writing is (don't get me wrong, that's pretty nice, too), but mainly because I wanted to make Heline more popular. They are amazing and interesting, and, like I probably have mentioned before, their story needs to be told.**

**So, thank you for encouraging me to continue this wonderful journey of writing about Aline and Helen.**

**PS: At this point I'd also like to apologize that my updates are getting rarer, but that's all I can manage at the moment. I thought about splitting some chapters, so I could update more often, but I'm not a fan of that.**

* * *

Aline and Helen walked up the front steps of the Penhallow House, Helen nuzzling at Aline's side. It was close to midnight, but Aline felt more awake than ever. Spending a few hours alone with Helen had given her the strength she'd needed, and Helen seemed to have recovered as well, her cheeks rosy, but other than before it wasn't caused by the cold wind. A smile was constantly on her lips and as they reached the front door Helen gave a hearty laugh.

"I love you, Aline Penhallow." Helen wrapped her arms around Aline's neck and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Aline smiled.

"I love you, Helen Blackthorn." She lowered her head and they kissed, a deep kiss, sweet and passionate. The streets of Alicante were utterly quiet, and for a moment Aline felt like they had left Idris and found another place where only the two of them existed. Helen's scent blurred Aline's mind, as always, and she got lost in the half-faerie. Helen's lips were soft on her own.

Aline could predict each of Helen's movements. She knew the way the half-faerie kissed her, wrapped her arms around her and gently stroked her back. Aline would then part her lips and Helen's tongue would slide in, tentatively, and they would deepen the kiss. Being with Helen, kissing her and holding her, was one of the most familiar things to Aline, and yet every time their lips touched every nerve in her body tickled with excitement.

Aline's mouth widened into a smile and she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Helen pulled away, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing in particular," Aline replied, forcing Helen back into her arms. "I'm happy when I'm with you." She brushed a kiss atop Helen's curls.

"I'm happy, too," Helen mumbled at Aline's shoulder, her voice muffled by the fabric of Aline's coat. "Thank you for this wonderful date."

A thump broke into the silence, and a moment later the door flung open. It was Patrick and he looked frazzled. He raked a hand through his hair, his eyes darting between Helen and Aline.

"I need you to watch the kids," he said, his jaw set.

"Where's Mum?" Aline asked alarmed.

Patrick gave a sigh. He seemed exhausted, and Aline doubted he'd had a chance to get some sleep tonight. "She's up at the Gard. Jonathan Morgenstern managed to break into Amatis Herondale's house, but I don't know what happened. Clarissa and the Lightwood boy are with your mother now. I need to leave."

Helen gasped. "That's horrible."

"I'll go with you," Aline burst out. "I need to know they're alright."

"Aline, you should stay here with the Blackthorns." Patrick sounded annoyed by his daughter's persistence.

Helen met Aline's gaze. "It's fine. I've handled them on my own for years. I can do a few hours."

Both Patrick and Aline opened their mouths to object, but Helen quickly kissed Aline good-bye and vanished in the house. Patrick glared at his daughter, and Aline shrugged.

"See, there's nothing holding me back. Let's go."

Patrick hesitated for a second before following his daughter up the path to the Gard. While they were walking Aline thought about how familiar Helen's presence had become and how unfamiliar it felt to be alone with her own father. Patrick said nothing and neither did Aline. Previously Aline would have been hurt by her father refusing to talk to her, but many things had changed since she'd met Helen and this was one of it. She didn't care anymore, and so they made their way up in mutual silence.

* * *

"I should tell them to open the gates." Jia rose from her seat, completely dressed in her Consul robe, her eyes fixed on Aline. Aline was settled in one of the huge leather chairs that stood in Jia's office at the Gard, a wool blanket draped over her lap.

She'd spend the night in this chair, keeping her mother company while she'd talked to the guards who had brought Clary and Jace to the Gard. Around half past one, she had snuck out of the room where her mother had fallen asleep in her chair after the last guard had left, and had walked through the hallways. Missing Helen and worrying about her and the children had kept her away from sleep, and so she had wandered the Gard until she'd found the room Clary and Jace were in. The door had been slightly ajar and she had peeked inside, but they had been both asleep, Clary cuddled up at Jace's side. Aline had smiled, relieved, and had returned to her mother's office, where eventually she'd found sleep.

Aline scrambled to her feet; the blanket slid to the floor. "I'll go with you."

Five minutes ago her mother had returned from a walk through the Gard, a distressed look on her face, and had announced that Sebastian had somehow managed to break into the Council room. Aline had asked her what had happened, but Jia had refused to answer and instead had told her that she'd already sent a message to every Clave member and people would start arriving soon.

"You should stay here," Jia said, but Aline quickly interrupted her.

"It's a Clave meeting. I'm part of the Clave, so I'm coming."

Jia didn't seem like she'd still had the energy to argue with her daughter, so she said nothing and opened the door to the hallway. Aline followed her. She was still wearing the clothes she had the day before, when she and Helen had been on a romantic date. It seemed so far away now, almost like a dream, and Aline's heart ached. She'd thought about it before: Sebastian wouldn't stop coming back at them.

"Where's Dad?" Aline asked while they walked down the hallway and turned right into another corridor. The walls were wood, with the pale color and the sharp scent of freshly cut lumber. Aline knew that this was the part of the Gard that had been restored after the Mortal War.

"He's still out there with a group of guards, looking for any sign Sebastian might've left, but apparently he'll only show as the signs he wants us to see." Her mother's lips were pinched into a grim smile.

Aline nodded, but her mother didn't see it. Jia had her eyes fixed on the front door of the Gard that led out into the gardens. She beckoned Aline to wait in the hallway and vanished outside.

The double doors to the Council room stood white open, adorned with angelic runes, and Aline tiled her head to gaze inside. It was utterly empty, no seat in the amphitheater taken, but what caught Aline's attention was what she saw on the dais. Scrawled on the floorboard in front of the seats of the Downworld representatives was one word, written in sticky gold color: _Veni_.

Aline gasped. Although she'd never seen that kind of color before she knew exactly what it was. Ichor. Angel blood.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Aline turned away from the Council room to face the front door. The first Shadowhunters had started to pour into the Gard, the expression on their faces set and full of worry, and only a few of them even seemed to notice Aline before they vanished into the Council room. The sound of murmurs filled the air and Aline heard someone give a cry.

The first familiar faces popped into sight, and Aline's heart skipped a beat. She took a step forward.

"Aline, what's going on?" Isabelle broke through the crowd, her eyes huge with terror. Alec was next to her, stiff, and his lips pressed into a thin line. Maryse and Robert Lightwood greeted Aline with a quick nod and disappeared.

"Sebastian. He left a warning for us." Aline's voice was trembling, although she had told herself to keep it together, but it wasn't easy now that she knew Sebastian was able to enter Alicante, the one place in the world the Nephilim had thought would keep them safe.

"Where's Jace?" Alec inquired. He seemed furious.

"Somewhere down the hall. But I think my Mum would want to get them. She still hasn't told them about Jocelyn and Luke," Aline explained, and she reached up to pluck at the collar of her coat. All of a sudden she felt as if she was choking, all air pressed out of her lungs.

Alec's stunningly blue eyes darkened and he spoke through gritted teeth, "So there is still no sign of the Downworld representatives?"

Aline shook her head, tentatively, and Isabelle reached up to pad her brother's shoulder, but Alec flinched away. He gave Aline a weary smile and vanished.

"I'm sorry. It's not you," Isabelle apologized, looking ashamed of her brother's behavior.

Aline shrugged. "It's no big deal. He is worried for Magnus, and I can totally understand it. It would drive me nuts if Helen was missing."

"They broke up some time ago, but Alec is still in love with him."

The noise of the Shadowhunters increased, turning into a constant sound like a wave of the ocean, and at first Aline thought she'd misheard, but Isabelle's face was serious.

"They did?" Aline asked stunned. "I didn't know. That's so sad. What happened?"

"Magnus's immortality happened."

"I'm so sorry," Aline muttered. "If I could do anything -" Aline broke off.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked concerned, and her gaze followed Aline's. Helen stepped through the front door, her curly hair tied up into a messy ponytail and dark circles showing under her eyes, implying her lack of sleep. She had Drusilla's hand clutched into her own and Julian was on her heels, Tavvy in his arms, followed by the twins who held on to each other anxiously. Emma, who walked close to Julian, was the only one with a determined expression on her face. The hilt of a sword protruded over the curve of her shoulder and she looked ready for the battle.

"I'll see you inside," Isabelle said, hugging Aline briefly.

Aline stepped forward, and the moment her eyes met Helen's the half-faerie stopped, Julian almost crashing into his older sister.

"Aline," she mouthed, the relief clearly visible on her face. She let go of Drusilla and flung her arms around Aline.

"Are you alright?" She ran her hands up and down Aline's arms as if checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine," Aline said, and then added in a lower voice, "Why did you come here? They shouldn't see what's in there. I was terrified."

"There was no one to take care of them. I had to bring them, and they aren't the only children in here," Helen replied, and when Aline scanned the room she saw about a dozen children spread out between the adults, horrified looks on their faces.

"The safest place right now is the Gard, because this is where the guards are," Helen added and Aline nodded, reaching for Drusilla's arm. The little girl took her hand gratefully, but said nothing. Drusilla used to be a warm and cheerful person and Aline missed the girl's laugh.

Aline and the Blackthorns moved into the Council chamber which was already packed with Shadowhunters of all ages. They were standing in groups, talking heatedly and pointing towards the dais. Aline and Helen tried to shield the Blackthorn children and Emma from the dais, Helen slowly paling at what she saw.  
"When did that happen? You and your mother were up here all night," Helen asked in an uneven voice.

"It must have happened between two shifts of the guards. One of them knocked at my Mum's door this morning, reporting what had happened," Aline answered, tensed. Her eyes drifted over the crowd, looking for any other familiar faces. A dozen hooded Silent Brothers walked up to the dais, gathering around the written letters on the floorboard. Aline watched them with awe as they regarded the word. _Veni_.

Aline felt someone pulling at her hand and she lowered her head to look at Drusilla. Her remarkable Blackthorn eyes were huge under her long lashes.

"Are we in danger?" The question came out as a squeak. Aline could see Helen flinch, her sister's troubled voice like a stab, but Aline managed to stay calm.

"We're going to be fine. Look, there are the guards." Aline pointed to the far wall where about a dozen guards were lined up, all kind of swords and seraph blades attached to their belts.

Helen said something, but the shouts of the Shadowhunters surrounding them were too intense for Aline to hear it. A moment later Jia entered the room, followed by Jace and Clary, who both looked rumpled and drowsy, and Simon, the boy who was known as the Daylighter. She saw them exchange a few words, and then Jace, Clary and Simon rushed off to the Lightwoods siblings, clearly to Aline's mother's disapproval.

Jia strode through the crowd, her gaze meeting Aline's momentarily, and she made her way up to stand behind her lectern. Two hooded Clave guards stood on either side of her. A sharp report rang out through the room, and Aline moved to stand closer to Helen and her siblings.

Jia's voice echoed through the room as if she'd used a microphone. "Shadowhunters. Please be silent."

Everyone fell silent, watching their Consul, and Robert Lightwood, dressed in his Inquisitor robe, stepped up to stand closer to the dais. Jia announced Sebastian's break-in, leaving them a message for them to find, written with the blood of an angel. Murmurs broke out again, demanding to know what had happened, but sadly the Council didn't know either.

A man whose face Aline would never forget raised his voice, pointing out that this all had been an act of vengeance for their victories at the Citadel and at the London Institute.

"We didn't have victories in London and at the Citadel, Lazlo," Jia said, and Aline shot the man a glare, hoping he would light up in flames like she did every time she saw him.

It was true. They hadn't defeated Sebastian. If anything they only had been able to reduce the consequences of his attempt to devastate them. They had been able to fend him off in London, but only because some kind of force no one knew about rebuffed his army, and when they'd fought him at the Citadel about thirty Shadowhunters had given their lives. No one would call that a victory.

Sebastian's army was growing increasingly by the moment and time was running through their fingers like sand on the beach. They had to act fast, but according to the Clave's counting Sebastian already had enough Dark Nephilim to destroy them all. But even if they did have enough Shadowhunters to fight him, they couldn't, because he still couldn't be tracked.

Again it was Lazlo Balogh who spoke, pointing out that Sebastian wasn't the only thing to worry about. "Without us in the world, who will protect it? We have a mandate, a mandate from Heaven, to protect the world, to hold back the demons. We cannot do that from Idris."

"All the wards are at full strength," Robert Lightwood replied. He looked exhausted. "And we will have to rely on the Downworlders to keep the Accords. This was part of what we were going to discuss at the Council meeting today -"

A female Shadowhunter raised her voice. "Good luck with that, considering that the representatives of the Downworlders _missing_."  
It followed a debate on the missing Downworlders, someone shouting, "Sebastian didn't strike at us. He struck at the representatives of Downworld.", and Maryse Lightwood calling, "To strike at our allies is to strike at us."

Another person snapped, "We don't even know what happened to them! They could be perfectly all right-"

On the far end of the room Aline had watched Alec tense more and more with every second that passed, and as she watched him she saw him open his mouth, but she was still stunned to hear his voice break through the shouts in the chamber. Alec rarely talked during meetings.  
"Then where are they?" he demanded sourly. His eyes were unusual dark and they scanned the room, daring anyone to interrupt him. "Has anyone tried to track them?"

Of course they had, but tracking a warlock or a vampire was impossible. In midst of explaining that matter, Jia broke off, the Clave guard on her left moving with incredible speed. He seized the back of her robe, yanking her back, and placed the blade of a long, silver dagger against her throat.  
A shout ran through the assembly, but no one cried as loud as Aline did. She let go of Drusilla's hand, who fled to her brother Julian, and was about to step forward when Helen grabbed her by the arm. Her eyes were huge, and she mouthed the word 'No'.

The voice of the man roared through the room, and his hood fell back, exposing the unfamiliar Marks of the Endarkened. All around Aline people started to move forward, shouting, but they lurched to a halt as the guard dug his blade further into Jia's throat. Aline's heart hammered in her chest, achingly, as she watched a drop of blood running down Jia's neck.

"Stay where you are! Do not approach, or your Consul dies!" the man cried, his dagger steady at Jia's throat.

Aline screamed. She didn't even realize that she screamed. The sound escaped her mouth, sounding unfamiliar to her own ears, and she continued screaming until her throat hurt and felt as dry as parchment paper. Helen's grip was tight around her, keeping her from the only thing she wanted to do: run and kill the Endarkened that threatened her mother's life.

What followed was only a blur to Aline. She was numb to everything that happened around her, and the man's voice as he talked was only a distant sound. Although she saw his lips move, she didn't grasp what he was saying, because all she could concentrate on was the fear in her mother's eyes as the Endarkened held the dagger to her throat.

Only a few words managed to break through to Aline. "Give him Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Lightwood, and avert the disaster."

There was another scream, or maybe it was even Aline's. She couldn't tell anymore. The Endarkened announced that Sebastian was in possession of the five Downworlders whose absence they'd talked about before and that he'd kill them if they didn't hand over Clary and Jace.

Murmurs ran through the assembly, and although Aline wanted to see Clary and Jace's reaction she kept her gaze steady on her mother, afraid that if she'd looked away it would be the last time she'd seen her. She saw someone move towards the dais out of the corner of her eyes and her heart stuttered as she realized it was Jace.

Jace and the Endarkened exchanged words, Jace clearly furious, his hand constantly on the hilt of his seraph blade protruding from his belt. Again it was only a rushing sound to Aline's ears, like waves breaking at a shore cliff.

"Give us time," Robert Lightwood called. "Give us some time to cast a vote, at least."

The Endarkened laughed. He drew the knife away from Jia's throat and held it aloft. _This is it_, Aline thought. _He's going to kill her._

Aline struggled to escape Helen's grip, but the half-faerie was stronger than she'd expected. Aline cried, again, called her mother's name, and Jia met her gaze, pleading.

Something shot through the crowd and hit the blade the Endarkened was holding hard, knocking it out of his grip. The man cried, staggering back, and Jia darted away from him. Jace leaped forward, his seraph blade now in his hands, but suddenly Alec was on top of him and they both tumbled to the ground. The dais caught fire, blazing up like Brother Zachariah had at the Adamant Citadel, and Aline knew that this was the heavenly fire that ran through Jace's veins.

Aline didn't see what happened next. With a cry, her mother managed to escape the fire and Helen released her grip on Aline. She stumbled forward, calling her mother's name, and then Jia pulled her into her arms, hugging her tight. The familiar scent of her mother tickled her nose and Aline felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Endarkened was slowly burning in the fire that raged up on the dais, but he was still able to cry, "Two days, Nephilim! You have two days to decide your fate! "

And then he was gone, and Aline felt her mother collapse in her arms and again she screamed, this time for help.

* * *

"Aline, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Jia looked exhausted, her face pale against the bright color of her robe, and Aline leaned forward to regard the scar on her throat that was already healing due to an _iratze_ one of the Silent Brothers had drawn. Aline's father stood on the other side of the chair Jia was sitting on; he'd arrived seconds after Jia had collapsed.

He placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "You should rest."

"There is no time to rest. Jonathan gave us two days. Two days!"

Aline looked up from her mother and over to the two guards that were positioned at the door. The hallway was empty, as far as Aline could see, but she knew that there was more than one person waiting to talk to her mother. At least they gave her some time to recover before they'd bombard her with their questions.

"We'll find a way," Aline said, trying to sound confident, but she failed. Her voice was trembling. She'd thought she'd loose her mother.  
Jia said nothing, and swallowed which actually looked like a lot of effort. Aline walked over to the small sideboard to pour her mother a glass of water.

"Jia, do you think he was lying? Maybe the missing Downworlders are somewhere entirely else," Patrick said.

Aline returned with the glass, handing it to her mother. Jia shook her head.

"I don't think he was lying. Where else would they be?" Jia took a small sip of the water. "If Sebastian managed to enter Alicante without us noticing and even broke into the Gard without anyone seeing him, then he is also capable of kidnapping Downworlders. We should have expected this move. He is trying to set them against us, so they would break their alliance with us and part with him."

"I can't believe he was here, in the Gard, while we slept," Aline murmured, only realizing now how close he'd been, and with shock she pictured him wandering the halls of the Gard when she'd walked down the hallway to check on Clary and Jace.

Again Jia said nothing and took another gulp from her glass. Her grasp on the glass was so firm that her knuckles slowly turned white.

"We need to put an end to this," Jia said, putting the glass down in front of her. "I won't let him strike at us again. I won't let him hurt my family."

A weary smile spread across Patrick's face, and Aline couldn't help but smile too. For a moment they smiled at each other and Aline was reminded of her birthday last year when they'd all sat around a table, eating delicious cake and not worrying about a thing.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a familiar voice asking, "May we come in?"

Jia beckoned Maryse and Robert Lightwood to enter. Aline was surprised to see Clary and Simon following them.

"How are you feeling?" Maryse asked concerned, and Aline was once more stunned by the way she talked. She sounded exactly like Isabelle and with her dark hair she even looked like Isabelle, only older. Maryse's eyes, though, were the same blue color as Alec's.

"I'm fine," Jia repeated. "I think there are a few things we need to discuss."

Robert took a step forward to stand between Aline and Jia, and Aline understood this as a message for her to leave. She nodded at Clary before vanishing into the hallway.

It was quiet and most people had supposedly left the Gard. Light was emanating from one of the rooms at the far end of the corridor and as Aline came closer she heard two familiar voices talking.

"Don't talk like that." It was Alec.

"Why not?" Jace replied, but Alec's answer was only murmured and Aline couldn't make out the words. Silence followed, and Aline walked up, tentatively stopping on the threshold.

Jace and Alec were sitting on one of the sofas that decorated the room. Alec had his fingers wrapped around his stele and the rune he'd drawn on Jace's arm was still clearly visible. They both looked up.

"Aline, how's your mother?" Jace asked immediately while getting to his feet. Alec followed his movement.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

Aline nodded. She didn't think that she could get out a word without starting to cry.

"I'll wait outside," Jace said quickly and disappeared before Aline or Alec could object. Alec stared at Aline, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you, uhm, want to take a seat?" he asked, and Aline nodded, walking over to one of the chairs. Again they stared at each other. Aline saw fine lines of exhaustion playing at the corner of his eyes and she wondered if he'd slept last night, considering his ex-boyfriend was missing.

Aline wringed her hands nervously in her lap.

"I'm sorry about you and Magnus. Isabelle told me."

"Thanks." Alec stiffened at the sound of Magnus' name. "It wasn't meant to be. He's immortal, I'm not. One way or another, this relationship was bound to fail."

"You still love him, don't you?" Aline asked, and she thought she saw him flinch. She hadn't believed one word he'd said and she doubted he believed them either.

Alec sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I feel miserable. What if he's dead? I'll never get the chance to tell him how much I love him."

"He's not dead." It hurt Aline to see Alec like this, crouched in his chair, looking pathetic. Alec was a warm and gentle person, and no matter what he'd done that had caused Magnus to break up with him, he didn't deserve this. Not knowing where your soulmate was or if you'll ever see him again was the worst thing of all. It was worse than physical torture.

"We have to find him. I have to find him," Alec said, his blue eyes blazing up.

"We will. My mother will work something out," Aline tried to comfort him, but it only seemed to disturb him more. He leaped to his feet, panting as if he'd run a marathon.

"I'd better get going."

Within a second Aline was on her feet, too, and walked up to him. She didn't think that she'd ever been this close to Alec. She could smell his scent that reminded her of sandalwood. Their eyes met.

"I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

Alec's eyes were even more beautiful up close. He was handsome, Aline had to admit.

"You saved my mother's life. I saw that you were the one shooting this arrow," Aline said and she felt her hand going up to Alec's shoulder.

"Aline, I just did what was right. There is nothing heroic about it."

Aline laughed. She hadn't planned to, but it escaped her mouth either way.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"You always have to put yourself into Jace's shadow. You always have, and you'll always will. Alec, what you did was amazing and I am very grateful for that, so thank you."

Alec's lips parted in answer, but Aline pulled herself up on her toes, wrapping her arms around Alec's neck. She heard him gasped a little. He didn't pull away, though, and hugged Aline back. It was only a quick hug, and then Aline let go of Alec. She smiled at him and he even returned it a little.

"I'll see you around," he said and walked out onto the hallway where Jace was waiting. Aline turned around and took her seat again, exhaustion overwhelming her and rushing down on her like a waterfall. She buried her face in her heads, trying not to think about what had happened, while she waited for her parents to finish their meeting.


	28. Chapter 28 - The Dead and the Damned

**Megan, thank you for another great review. I'd love for you to send out a fic promo on tumblr. You can also refer to my blog if you'd like (as you've seen I'm on tumblr now as well!). I'm not planning on a hiatus, at least not yet. We'll see. **

**You're all invited to visit my tumblr (my name on there is seelieprincess19 as well). There isn't much on there right now, but hopefully there will be soon. **

**Also a thank you to RoselynM for your review!**

* * *

"Helen, are you there?" Aline called out, but there was no response. She carefully closed the front door of the Penhallow House and walked down the entryway, placing her coat on one of the hangers. The house was utterly quiet which made Aline nervous. With the Blackthorn's kids around the house hadn't been quiet for days.

"Helen? Julian?" she called again.

Aline passed the living room, glancing inside as she did so, and lurched to an abrupt halt. Helen was sitting on one of the love seats, a tea cup clasped in her hand, and stared ahead. The sight of Helen, perched in Aline's living room, alone and lost, was an odd one. She was used to having her around, but she'd never seen her sitting there, except when they'd had tea with her mother.

Helen didn't seem to notice her as she crossed the threshold and approached her. For some reason Aline didn't even want Helen to notice her. This moment seemed so peaceful, even calming, and Helen was visibly lost in her thoughts, and she didn't want to ruin that. She stood for a moment, watching her girlfriend slowly lifting her cup and taking a sip. Helen sat faced towards the huge window that offered a marvelous view over the street that ran by. A group of Shadowhunters huddled by, dressed in white mourning robes. They would burn the dead in an hour, and Aline knew she'd have to attend the funeral as well.

"Helen?"

The half-faerie's head whirled around, but she didn't seem to be surprised to see Aline. She gave her a smile, and Aline wondered if she'd known all along that she was standing there, watching her. After all Helen had inherited some of the faerie traits and maybe this included enhanced hearing.

"How's your mother?" Helen asked and gestured Aline to sit down next to her. She held her cup out to Aline and she took a quick sip. It was Helen's favorite, the one that had eventually become Aline's favorite too.

"Exhausted. Shaken. She says she's fine, but I'm not buying it." She handed the cup back to Helen.

"Don't be so hard on her! What is she supposed to do? She's the Consul. She needs to show everyone that she's strong, otherwise they won't trust her," Helen objected, placing the cup on the low coffee table. "Right now, she needs everyone to see that she won't bow down in front of Sebastian and that she is able to fight him. Only then will the others follow her command once he attacks us."

Aline had wanted to say something, had wanted to tell Helen that she knew all this, but was still worried about her mother, but hearing her talk with such certainty that Sebastian was going to attack kept Aline from saying anything at all. She just sat, staring out the window as Helen had, and wondered if they'd survive the battle. She couldn't imagine her life without Helen, and she didn't want Helen to live without her. It would destroy Helen, even more if something happened to her siblings, considering...

Aline shifted closer to Helen. The half-faerie lifted her head, looking at Aline expectantly.

"Where are the kids?" Aline asked. She needed to make sure that they couldn't hear what she was about to say.

"They're upstairs. I tucked Tavvy into bed, for a nap and Drusilla, Jules and Emma insisted on staying with him. I don't know about the twins, but they ran upstairs the moment we walked in."

Aline nodded, swallowing hard. She knew she had to tell Helen, and she knew it would hurt her.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Helen leaned in on Aline, her face a mask of worry. "Aline, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Mum and Dad are still up there, talking to the Silent Brothers. They are going to burn the dead from the battle at the Citadel. It's happening in less than an hour, at Brocelind Forest." Aline lowered her head. She couldn't face Helen.

Helen reached out for Aline's hands and cupped them with her own. "You already told me this yesterday, and I've agreed to come." Helen sounded reproachful, almost as if she was questioning Aline's sanity.

Aline's eyes darted up and they met Helen's. "There's something else. Remember Amalric Kriegsmesser? He'll have to be burned next. He died."

Helen's lips parted, her eyes widening, but she said nothing. Her grip on Aline's hand loosened and she slumped back. "He's dead?"

Aline nodded. "They tried everything to cure him. Ultimately he was killed by the Mortal Cup. They thought if they made him drink from it that it would reverse whatever damage the Infernal Cup had caused. It didn't. Death was instantaneous."

Helen paled, the rosy hue on her cheeks fading. "So there is no cure?"

Aline shook her head and Helen gave a sigh. "Well, now we know for sure."

"Aren't you sad?" Aline asked stunned. This was not the reaction she'd expected. She'd expected tears.

"Why would I? We knew this already, didn't we? It was only a matter of time that the Silent Brothers confirmed it." Helen said matter-of-factly, and she reached for her cup of tea, taking a sip as if nothing had happened.

Aline stared at her girlfriend, thunderstruck. "Is this really what you think?" Helen's hands were slightly trembling as she put down the cup again. She faced Aline, the expression on her face neutral, but Aline knew that this was only on the outside.

"There is nothing we can do about it, is there? So, yes, that's what I think. Julian, Ty, Livvy, Drusilla, Tavvy - they've lost their mother, and Tavvy never really knew her and now he won't even remember his father. But there is nothing we can do about it. Dad is lost, his soul consumed by the Infernal Cup, and nothing, really _nothing_, can save him." As the words tumbled out of her mouth uncontrollably, her eyes had filled with tears, and Aline reached out for her, but she flinched away.

"Aline, what am I going to do? I know I said I didn't believe in him ever returning after Sebastian had taken him, and I know I said his soul was damned after I'd seen him at the Citadel, but this is really it. If the Silent Brothers can't save him, no one can, and I have failed. I have failed my family."

Tears were streaming down Helen's face, and again Aline reached out for her. This time Helen gave in and she let Aline hug her. Her whole body was shaking as she cried and gasped, "They'll hate me. I've promised them to get our father back."

Aline gently stroked Helen's back, whispering, "They won't hate you. They love you, and they know you've tried."

Helen said something else then, but it was drowned by a whimpering sound. Aline held her, comforting her and waiting for the tears to stop, and minutes passed until Helen said, "I need to find Mark."

Her voice was hoarse from all the crying, but when she lifted her face she wasn't crying anymore. She wiped at her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt like a five-year-old, her eyes blazing up.

"We have to find him," she said more determined.

Aline pulled Helen back into her arms. "We will."

* * *

The first set of pyres was bursting in oranges sparks, flames flickering up into the sky, as the sun began to set behind a cloudy white sky. The bodies were burning on orderly rows along the road to Brocelind Forrest, and a safe distance away stood dozens of Shadowhunters, some dressed in mourning robes, others still wearing their gear, but they all shared the same look on their face: grief.

Aline and Helen stood amongst them, leaning onto each other and looking for comfort in the other person. Helen's eyes were still glassy from crying, and Aline's were now too as they watch the dead burn. Fortunately her father had agreed to look after the Blackthorn kids, otherwise Aline doubted that Helen would have accompanied her although she'd promised it. Back at the Penhallow House, as soon as Helen's tears had dried she'd run upstairs to check on her siblings and had told them that she needed to leave for the funeral, but wouldn't go if they wanted her to stay.

"Something about this is quite beautiful," Helen murmured. "In the end they found peace and are buried here, on this picturesque piece of land, in their home. I hope Dad will get the chance to find peace in Los Angeles."

Aline knew that this wouldn't happen. Shadowhunters were either buried here or in the Bone City, but she didn't want to crash Helen's hopes. Maybe she'd convince her mother to make an exception.

"It feels odd."

Aline tilted her head to look at Helen, one eyebrow raised.

Helen shrugged, and Aline pulled her closer, thinking that she might be cold. Helen stirred and said, "I know he's still alive, but I also know, that in some way, he's dead already. It somehow feels like this is his funeral, too."

Aline nodded. She felt stupid doing so, but she didn't know what to say. There was nothing that would ease the pain Helen was going through. She was hurting and Aline couldn't even imagine to what extent. This morning she'd thought she'd lose her mother. Helen had already lost hers and now her father was gone too.

As her gaze drifted over the crowd surrounding them, Aline saw her mother talking to Brother Zachariah, or only Zachariah now. She remembered that he'd asked them to call him by this name, now that he was no longer one of the Silent Brothers. Jace's heavenly fire had seemingly burned the Brotherhood away from him and now he looked almost human, the only reminders of his time as a Silent Brother the runes on his cheeks. The first time Aline had seen him in this human state when he'd been in Jia's office earlier this day she had been astounded by how good he looked. He seemed like someone gentle, someone that would love with passion and care deeply about other people. He'd even reminded her of Helen, compassionate and loving, and she had smiled.

Jia and Zachariah seemed to be engaged into a deep conversation although their heads were constantly faced towards the burning pyres, and for a moment Aline watched her mother and thanked the Angel for her life. Aline had never believed in God or angels or any other deities, even though Nephilim were considered to be the Angel's children, but today she'd prayed to all of them and she was relieved to be able to look at her mother now.

"What are you racking your brains on?"

Aline's head jolted back to look at Helen who wearily smiled back at her.

"I just thanked the Angel to have saved my mother's life today," Aline explained, and Helen answered with a short 'mhm' before returning her attention to the dead.

"Are you going to talk to your mother?" Helen asked.

"About Mark? I'll ask her tomorrow morning."

Another couple of minutes passed, and Aline caught sight of her mother glancing back at them briefly and then nodding at something Zachariah had said. The sun was now setting behind the trees of Brocelind Forrest.

Helen next to Aline shifted. "Where are Jace and Clary?"

Startled, Aline followed Helen's gaze to where Maryse and Robert Lightwood stood, but not as closely as they used to. There was no sight of Isabelle, Alec, Jace, or Clary.

"They haven't planned on handing them over, have they?" Helen sounded alarmed, and Aline quickly reassured her.

"No, of course not. They decided that it was best to take some time to think about it and get together later to discuss it. I guess Clary and Jace are staying at the Inquisitor's house.

Helen gave a sigh of relief. "I was already worried. We can't let Sebastian have them. It would be cruel to even think about it."

"I know," Aline said. "But what will be the consequences if we don't?"

Helen glared at Aline.

"I'm not saying we should give them to him, absolutely not. They're my friends. I was just wondering...what do you think will happen? He won't just attack us. It would be too simple for Sebastian. It will have to be something more vicious, something bloody."

Helen shivered. "It will definitely be bloody. It already is."

Her eyes darted to one of the pyres. Where once a body had been was now only ash and the person was gone forever.

Helen moved to stand in front of Aline and to face her directly. Her hands were on Aline's side, and she struggled onto her toes to press her lips to Aline's. It was only a quick kiss, and when Helen pulled back her eyes were pleading.

"Can we please go back?"

Aline could hear the tension in Helen's voice and she understood her urge to get back to her siblings. Aline nodded and she took Helen's hand, holding on to it tight as they made their way through the crowd and back into the Glass City, looking back only once to check if her mother was still alright.

* * *

"Sleep tight," Helen whispered and brushed a kiss atop Tavvy's curls. The little boy gave a squeaking sound and tightened his grip around Helen's finger. His hand was so tiny and his fingers so short that they would fit around Helen's index finger.

Helen chuckled. "You have to let go of me. You need to sleep."

When she'd returned from Brocelind Forrest with Aline he'd been wide awake, screaming joyfully and throwing his food at his brother Julian. It had always been one of his favorite things to throw his vegetables, just like Drusilla when she'd been little. Julian had been covered in sauce, several pieces of broccoli sticking in his hair, when Helen had found him and he'd been relieved when she'd said she'd take over. What followed was an hour of more screaming and more food throwing until Helen had finally managed to force enough broccolis into Tavvy and had tucked him into bed.

His sleepy eyes now stared back at her, but he seemed determined to stay awake, so Helen lifted him out of his bed again, cradling him in her arms as she sat down in one of the chairs. Helen had never been good at singing, but apparently it had been good enough to get Drusilla to sleep. She decided to try it on Tavvy, and began singing.

"_'Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird'_"

She stopped for a second at the word 'Papa', but kept going as she saw Tavvy's eyelids getting heavier.

"_'And if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass...'_"

She continued singing, watching Tavvy slowly falling asleep, and she decided he was probably the cutest baby that had ever lived. A coil of dark hair fell into his brow and his dimples made him look even cuter.

"I'll never leave you. I love you," she whispered.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Helen flipped her head back while her hands tried to cover Tavvy's ears. She didn't want him to wake up.

The room she was sitting in was dimly lighted by one shabby old lamp and at first she didn't see the person's face, but when the shadow moved closer she recognized her brother.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice. Her brother looked terrified. Helen leaped to her feet, alarmed, while carefully holding Tavvy.

"Is something wrong?"

Julian nodded and slowly retreated from the room. Helen placed Tavvy in his cradle, gently draping the blanket over his tiny body, and followed Julian out on the hallway. She pulled the door close behind her, but left it slightly ajar so she would hear Tavvy in case something happened.

Julian had moved to stand at the opposite wall, a troubled look on his face and his hands buried deep in the pockets of his pants. He had his head lowered and his face almost disappeared under the mass of dark curls that desperately needed a cut.

"Julian?" Helen asked tentatively as she approached him. "Are you okay? Talk to me!"

He lifted his head and his blue-green eyes met Helen's. With shock, Helen realized how much he'd grown. He didn't look like a child anymore, but he sounded like one as he said, "I heard them talking." He sounded more like a six-year-old boy who had been robbed of his favorite toy and was now pouting over it.

"Who?" Helen asked confused. Julian's eyes darkened.

"The Penhallows. They said that the Silent Brothers had failed to find a cure and the Shadowhunter from the German Institute had died."

Helen's heart skipped a beat and she had to force back a cry. "Jules, I..."

He pushed himself of the wall, and as he straightened up Helen realized that he was no longer a head shorter than her.

"He's not coming back." It hadn't been a question, but Helen still felt the urge to nod. Jules nodded too, clearly hurt.

"Listen to me, Jules," Helen begged, and again their eyes met. "Dad isn't himself anymore. He's one of the Endarkened, and the Endarkened are damned. Nothing can save them, not even the Mortal Cup, and I don't want to believe it either, but he's gone. He's gone, Jules. I've seen him. He's one of them, one of the damned."

Julian's eyes grew huge, and Helen braced herself to get yelled at, but then the expression on his face changed again and suddenly he looked very exhausted. Helen's heart ached.

"I'm so sorry I haven't told you. I didn't want to burden you with it, and I had hoped they'd find a cure. Now that I know that there is no cure... I'm so, so sorry, Jules."

And then Jules moved, and Helen thought he'd run away from her, but instead he wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her chest, and he hugged her tightly. Helen hugged him back, placing her head atop of his, taking in his familiar scent of boy, as he mumbled against her shoulder, "You've only tried to protect us. I'm not mad at you for not telling me. I guess I would've kept it a secret too."

Once more on this day Helen's eyes were filling with tears, but this time out of happiness. She felt a twinge of guilt about being happy, but then she thought that this was what her father would want for them, to be happy and to continue living.

Helen let go of Julian. "You should go to bed. It's late."

He shook his head. "I need to find Emma. She's not in her room."

"What do you mean? Where is she then?"

Julian shrugged, saying, "I don't know. I was looking for her downstairs when I heard the Penhallows talking and then I came looking for you. I thought you might know where she is."

"Sadly, I don't," Helen replied and she saw the disappointment in Jules's eyes. "You should go back to your room, though. I'll go downstairs and ask Aline. Okay?"

Julian hesitated, but finally nodded, and walked off down the hallway. Helen went back into the room to check on Tavvy, and when she found him sleeping tight she closed the door and headed for downstairs. Her heart was hammering, and her chest was tightening with fear as she tried to imagine where Emma could've gone.


End file.
